The Portrait
by th13
Summary: Alice dessine Bella...
1. the portrait

**Résumé: Alice dessine Bella. Bella n'est pas avec Edward et Alice n'est pas avec Jasper.**

_NDA 1: rien ne m'appartient pour les persos de Twilight... Dommage pour Alice^^_

_NDA 2: à ma belle amoureuse qui m'a séduite ne me dessinant. C'est pour toi. Ild_

The Portrait

- Bella, arrête de bouger! S'exclama Alice en regardant la jeune humaine.

Cachée derrière un chevalet, Alice se demandait ce qu'il lui avait prit de vouloir dessiner Bella car, depuis l'arrivée de cette dernière à Forks, la vampire avait eu pas mal de visions la concernant, la dernière en date les montrant en train de s'embrasser.

Cela faisait trois mois que les deux jeunes femmes se fréquentaient. Le premier jour, Alice avait été frappée par l'odeur de Bella. Une odeur douce et fruitée, aussi enivrante que celle dégagée par un vin millésimé. A l'instant ou Alice avait posé les yeux sur Bella, la vampire était tombée amoureuse d'elle. De son côté, la fascination qu'éprouvait Bella envers son amie avait vite cédé la place à l'amour et, ne sachant pas comment Alice le prendrait si elle lui disait, Bella préférait grader le silence.

En sous-vêtements devant Alice et se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir accepté, Bella était nerveuse, sachant pertinemment que sa nervosité était dû au fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle se trouvait en petite tenue devant celle qu'elle aimait. Son regard rencontra celui d'Alice et, au lieu de rencontrer l'habituel regard ocre, Bella remarqua qu'ils étaient noirs.

- Alice, quand as-tu chassé? Demanda Bella, inquiète.

- Juste avant que tu arrives. Répondit Alice en souriant. Pourquoi?

- Tes yeux ne sont pas comme d'habitude.

- Ah… répondit simplement la vampire.

- Alice?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien. (Ajoute en souriant) Ne bouge plus.

Bella obéit et la main blanche d'Alice prit un fusain. Tout en regardant la jeune humaine, Alice dessina le visage de Bella. La main glissait, légère sur la toile, esquissant la chevelure, les contours de la bouche, le nez légèrement retroussé et le regard si expressif. Puis, à grands coups de fusain, elle dessina le corps. Alice porta son attention sur la toile et s'aperçu qu'elle avait laissé en blanc les parties du corps de Bella en sous-vêtements. Bella vit de la surprise sur le visage de son amie, et dit, en se rapprochant d'elle:

- Quelque chose ne vas pas?

Alice ne répondit pas et Bella lut dans le regard de la vampire un « désolé ». La jeune femme regarda alors la toile sans qu'Alice ne bouge un seul muscle. Seul son regard était posé sur Bella, scrutant les moindres réactions de la jeune humaine.

- Tu as laissé des blancs. Constata Bella après quelques minutes de silence.

- Je sais. Murmura Alice en voyant Bella qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle.

Alice ferma les yeux et tressaillit quand elle sentit une main de Bella se poser contre son dos. Bella sentait qu'au simple contact de sa main, la peau glacée devenait tiède malgré la chemise blanche que la vampire portait. Bella fit pivoter Alice et la regarda.

- Tes yeux sont encore noirs. Commenta-t-elle en posant une main contre celle d'Alice. Pourquoi? Tu m'as pourtant dit que tu avais chassé avant que je vienne.

- J'en sais rien. Mentit Alice.

- Ma belle Alice, je sais quand tu mens. Murmura la jeune femme en lui caressant le visage.

La main d'Alice se posa sur la sienne et, regardant Bella, dit:

- J'ai faim mais pas comme je devrai avoir faim…

- Tu as envie de moi. Dit Bella en souriant.

- Perspicace? Dit Alice en promenant une main sur la peau nue de sa compagne.

- Non. Juste amoureuse. Dit Bella d'une petite voix avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

Alice émit un grondement de satisfaction en entendant ces paroles. Bella l'aimait et la jeune femme était heureuse pour la première fois de sa longue vie de vampire. Alice se pencha vers Bella et l'embrassa? D'abord timide, le baiser se fit plus insistant tandis que les mains d'Alice caressaient la peau nue de sa compagne.

- Dit moi d'arrêter si ça va trop loin. Murmura-t-elle contre le cou de Bella.

- Ne t'arrête surtout pas ma belle amoureuse… Fait moi l'amour…

Utilisant sa force vampirique, Alice emmena Bella vers son lit et s'allongea contre elle, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Bella posa ses deux mains sur la nuque de sa compagne et l'embrassa.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella se réveilla dans le grand lit d'Alice, cherchant sa compagne du regard. La jeune femme la vit derrière le chevalet, vêtue d'un short et d'un tshirt, absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. Bella s'enveloppa dans un drap et rejoignit Alice.

- Déjà réveillée? Dit Alice en souriant.

- Le lit est désert sans toi. Que fait tu?

- Je comble les blancs. Répondit Alice.

Bella observa la toile et remarqua que son portrait était complet.

- Tu as comblé les blancs.

- Oui. Murmura Alice. Pour mon premier nu, j'espère que c'est réussi.

- Je ne m'imaginait pas ainsi.

- Et si. Ma Bella, j'ai toute ma vie pour t'aimer, pour faire et refaire des portraits qui ne refléteront pas un seul centième de ta beauté. C'est le premier de beaucoup d'autres…

- Ma belle amoureuse… murmura Bella en l'embrassant. Je te promets des tas de portraits de moi mais sache une chose… Je t'aime. Reste. Reste avec moi…

- Je t'aime Bella. Dit Alice en la serrant dans ses bras. Je reste avec toi car, quoique je sois, quoique je suis, je t'appartiens…

_En espérant que ce premier essai vous ai plu_

_A bientôt_

_13 _


	2. Simone Veil

_Finalement, je met une suite à mon OS et je verrai bien jusqu'où l'inspiration va m'entraîner._

_**NDA1: **Comme d'habitude, aucun des personnages de Twilight ne m'appartient et je ne me fait pas de sous dessus... _

_**NDA2:** Quelques lignes sont dédiées à mon père qui était un grand admirateur de madame Veil._

La chambre est plongée dans le noir et seule une respiration calme trahit le silence de la pièce. Allongée dans son lit, emmitouflée dans sa couette, Bella est endormie. Près d'elle, la regardant, debout et immobile telle une statue de marbre, se tient Alice. La vampire regarde sa compagne dormir, fascinée par le mouvement calme et régulier de sa respiration. Alice s'allongea près de Bella qui se colla contre elle.

- Bonsoir. Marmonna Bella.

- Bonsoir. Murmura Alice. Désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

Bella marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles et esquissa un sourire.

- Ne t'excuse pas de m'avoir réveillée. Dit la jeune femme en embrassant sa compagne.

Bella avait la tête posée contre la poitrine d'Alice et celle-ci lui caressait les cheveux.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Je t'écoute.

- as-tu des souvenirs de ta vie humaine?

- Non. Ou le peu que j'ai se résume à du noir.

- Du noir? Fit Bella, étonnée.

- Du noir. Confirma Alice. Je ne me souviens pas non plus de mon créateur.

- Tu ne peux pas le savoir avec ton don?

- Non. Mes visions ne concernent que le futur, pas le passé.

- Et comment vois tu notre futur?

Alice ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer de caresser les cheveux de Bella.

_Notre futur? Je nous ai vues, toi et moi, ensemble pour l'éternité. Un jour ou l'autre, tu deviendras comme moi mais pas pour l'instant… _

Bella s'était habituée aux silences d'Alice concernant ses visions mais quelque chose angoissait l'humaine, sentiment qu'Alice avait perçu.

- Tu sembles songeuse. Dit Alice d'une voix douce.

- Tu restes jeune.

- Et?

- Je vieillis chaque jour. Murmura Bella.

- Je t'imagine très bien en vieille dame toute ridée. Essaya de plaisanter Alice.

- Mais toi, tu seras toujours jeune. Rétorqua l'humaine.

- N'y songe même pas mon ange… susurra Alice.

- Tu lit dans mes pensées?

- Non mais je devine sans peine à quoi tu penses et c'est non. _Pour l'instant…_

Alice rit et un grondement de bonheur s'échappa de ses lèvres quand elle sentit les mains de Bella se glisser sous sa chemise.

- Quelle période de ta vie tu as aimé? Demanda la jeune femme en continuant ses caresses.

- Je n'en ai pas. J'ai suivi avec le plus grand intérêt l'émancipation de la Femme et on ne remerciera jamais assez celles qui ont eu le courage de dire que la Femme est l'égale de l'Homme.

- Suffragette? Plaisanta Bella.

- Entre autre. Répondit Alice en souriant. J'était même en France dans les années y a avait une ministre… Une sacrée femme crois moi! Elle a eu une vie extraordinaire et riche en expériences diverses. Actuellement, elle est titulaire du fauteuil 13 de l'Académie Française.

Bella resta silencieuse quelques minutes et dit:

- Quels personnages célèbres tu as rencontré?

- A part madame Veil? Personne. Ah, si récemment, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Dit Alice en souriant. Une belle brune que j'ai dessinée.

Bella rougit et Alice lui caressa les cheveux.

- A côté de toi, je me sens insignifiante. Avoua la jeune humaine.

- Tu ne l'es pas. Rétorqua Alice. Tu es le plus beau trésor qu'il m'a été donné de voir depuis que je suis née. Et le fait que tu sois humaine, je m'en fout.

- Pas moi car je vieillis chaque jour et…

Bella ne continua pas sa phrase car Alice, utilisant sa vitesse, se mit sur la jeune femme et l'embrassa.

- Chut ma Bella. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ces mots dans ta jolie bouche. Chaque question aura sa réponse mais il faut être patiente. (se remet dans sa position initiale) Il est grand temps que tu dormes. On a cours demain.

- Tu restes avec moi?

- Oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Bella posa sa tête contre la poitrine d'Alice et ferma les yeux.

- Dors ma jolie Bella. Je t'aime.


	3. Nous ne faisons pas l'unanimité

Après une douche bien méritée, histoire de se réveiller, Bella alla dans la cuisine. Tout en faisant réchauffer une tasse de café, elle vit un mot sur la table. Bella sourit, reconnaissant la belle écriture d'Alice.

_Je suis partie très tôt ce matin, quand tu dormais encore… Je passe te prendre pour aller en cours. A tout à l'heure. Alice_

Bella pouffa de rire et mit le mot dans sa poche quand elle entendit Charlie descendre.

- Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour. Dit Charlie en esquissant un sourire. Bien dormi?

- Oui. Dit l'adolescente en lui donnant une tasse de café.

Charlie observa sa fille quelques minutes tout en remuant son café.

- Je te trouve rayonnante.

- Ah bon?

- Oui. Ma petite fille est amoureuse?

- Oui.

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une petite conversation…

- Si c'est concernant les abeilles, les fleurs et tutti quanti, maman m'en a déjà parlé.

- Tant mieux. Dit Charlie, soulagé de ne pas à avoir le faire. C'est quelqu'un que je connaît?

- On peut dire ça. Répondit Bella en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas Edward Cullen quand même…

- Non mais celle que j'aime est quelqu'un de bien. Quand je la vois, c'est comme si je découvrais la huitième merveille du monde…

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure car elle venait de remarquer qu'elle avait employé le féminin sans s'en rendre compte. Charlie sourit de nouveau, avala une gorgée de café et dit:

- Bella, pour moi, peu importe que ce soit un « il » ou un « elle ». L'important, c'est que tu sois heureuse avec la personne que tu aimes. Et, quand tu te sentira prête, tu me la présentera. (regarde l'heure) File en cours, tu vas être en retard.

Bella embrassa son père, enfila une veste, prit son sac de cours et sortit dehors. Quelques minutes plus tard, la volvo d'Edward s'arrêta devant l'adolescente qui sourit en voyant sa compagne au volant. Bella s'engouffra dans le véhicule et Alice l'embrassa.

- Bonjour ma belle amoureuse. Dit Bella en reprenant son souffle.

- Bonjour. Murmura Alice. (la voiture démarre) Comment ça s'est passé avec ton père?

- Bien. Il ne se doute pas que je suis avec toi. Pour lui, l'important, c'est que je sois heureuse avec la personne que j'aime, quelque soit son sexe. (sourit) Je lui ai même dit que tu était ma huitième merveille du monde…

- C'est le plus beau compliment que l'on puisse me faire. Murmura Alice.

Bella posa sa main sur celle d'Alice qui était sur le levier de vitesse et sourit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alice se gara devant l'école.

- Prête à passer une journée sans qu'on se touche? Plaisanta Alice.

Bella l'embrassa et sourit quand elle entendit Alice gronder de bonheur.

La matinée se passa relativement vite pour Bella. A l'heure du déjeuner, l'adolescente était attablée avec ses amis tandis que le clan Cullen se trouvait à l'opposé du groupe, les plateaux pleins, comme à leur habitude.

- Les Cullen te regarde. Dit Angéla en essuyant une pomme.

- Ah bon? Dit Bella en risquant un œil vers les Cullen.

- Plus spécialement Alice et Edward. Continua Angéla. Alice te regarde comme si elle allait te dévorer.

Bella haussa les épaules et dit:

- Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Leur regard ne me dérange pas. Termina l'adolescente en esquissant un geste discret à Alice.

A la table des Cullen, l'échange entre Angéla et Bella n'échappa pas à Edward. Celui-ci captait sans problèmes les pensées d'Angéla mais ne parvenait pas à capter celles de Bella, ce qui le déroutait.

- ça m'énerve de ne pas entendre les pensées de Bella. Maugréa Edward.

- Encore heureux! S'exclama Emmet en lui mettant une grande tape dans le dos. N'Est-ce pas Al'?

- Emmet… lâcha Alice, dépitée. Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu me bloques l'accès de tes pensées depuis que Bella est venue à la maison… Tu es amoureuse d'elle?

- Qu'Est-ce que ça peut te faire? (regarde Jasper) N'utilise pas ton don.

- Je n'en avait pas l'intention. Dit le vampire blond en souriant. Je trouve votre discussion passionnante.

- Déjà que j'ai du mal avec la relation entre Jasper et Edward alors toi et Bella… dit Rosalie.

- Du calme ma chérie. (à Alice) Si jamais vous avez besoin d'une participation… plaisanta Emmet. (Alice lui tape la tête) Hé!

- Bien fait pour toi. Dit Rosalie.

Alice observa Bella qui les regardait avec attention. Elle sourit à l'adolescente et alla vider son plateau, rejointe par Bella qui en profita pour respirer son parfum.

- C'était animé de ton côté. Murmura Bella.

- Notre couple ne remporte pas tout les suffrages. Edward est frustré car il ne capte pas tes pensées et Rosalie… Ben, ça reste Rosalie.

- encore heureux qu'Edward ne puisse pas entendre les miennes. Remarqua Bella. Mes pensées sont loin d'être chastes.

- Faudra que je les vérifient. Murmura Alice. Tu viens chez moi ce soir?

- Oui. Angéla m'a dit que tu m'avais regardée comme si tu allais me dévorer. C'est vrai?

- Te dévorer? Dit Alice, faussement choquée. Si nous n'étions pas à l'école, je t'embrasserai là, tout de suite.

- On va attendre ce soir. Pas prête à le dire à tout le monde et il faut que je te présente de façon officielle à mon père…

_Ravie de voir que ce que j'écrit vous plaît._

_ L'histoire entre Alice et Bella est dédiée à ma belle amoureuse qui est partie il y a une semaine dans un pays pour faire son job._

_J'essaierai de faire des mises à jour régulières._

_13_


	4. Interrogatoire

_**NDA1: **__Comme d'habitude, Alice et Bella ne m'appartienne pas et jme fait pas de sous dessus... Dommage, dommage^^_

___**NDA2: **Premier essai de lemon alors dites moi si ça va et s'il y a des choses à améliorer^^_

Alice contemplait la silhouette assoupie sur son lit, enveloppée dans un drap. La main blanche et froide de la vampire caressa tout doucement les longs cheveux bruns, faisant frissonner Bella qui laissa échapper un soupir.

_La journée a sans doute été longue pour Bella… _

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées une heure plus tôt et Bella s'était endormie dans le lit de sa compagne, sous le regard amusé de cette dernière.

_Je crois que je ne devrai plus l'empêcher de dormir quand on a cours le lendemain._

Alice sentait que Bella n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller et, rapidement, rejoignit sa compagne dans son lit. Bella se colla contre elle de tout son long et soupira de bien-être. La vampire ne se lassait pas d'entendre la respiration de sa compagne, trouvant que c'était le plus beau son qu'elle avait entendu sauf le bruit de son cœur.

_Si Bella savait à quel point c'est dur de devoir se contrôler en permanence car l'odeur de son sang est très tentante…_

Alice était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne vit pas Bella se réveiller. La jeune humaine contempla le visage impassible d'Alice, songeant qu'elle devait encore être partie dans une de ses visions.

- Alice? Dit Bella, inquiète.

- Ma belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée? Murmura Alice d'une voix douce.

- Oui. Répondit Bella en s'étirant. Tu vas sans doute trouver que je suis chiante avec toutes mes questions…

- Pas du tout. La rassura Alice en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu peux me poser toutes les questions que tu veux.

Bella réfléchit quelques secondes et rougit.

- Cela concerne la première fois ou nous avons fait l'amour… Balbutia la jeune femme. C'était ma première fois et…

- Tu était parfaite. Dit Alice, comprenant ou sa compagne voulait en venir. Et ta maladresse était touchante, ta gaucherie sublime… Rien que d'y repenser…

Alice sourit et embrassa Bella sur le front.

- Combien d'amantes as-tu eu avant moi?

- Un certain nombre. Répondit la vampire d'un air lointain.

- Jamais d'hommes?

- Non. J'aime bien la compagnie masculine mais ça s'arrête là. Les hommes, très peu pour moi. Ils ne m'attirent pas du tout.

Pendant qu'Alice parlait, les mains de l'humaine s'étaient glissées en dessous de la chemise de la vampire, les paumes posées sur le ventre plat et dur.

- Combien de fois as-tu été amoureuse?

- C'est un interrogatoire que tu me fait! Plaisanta Alice.

- Répond s'il te plaît.

Alice ferma les yeux, savourant le contact des mains chaudes de sa compagne sur son ventre.

- Une fois.

- Quand as-tu été le plus heureuse?

- Maintenant.

- Et le moins?

- Maintenant.

- Alice, ce n'est pas drôle. Dit Bella en enlevant ses mains.

Alice saisit les mains de sa compagne et les replaça sous sa chemise.

- J'explique… Je suis heureuse maintenant car je suis avec celle que j'aime mais je suis aussi malheureuse car je doit me contrôler pour ne pas te faire mal et ne pas te boire car l'odeur de ton sang est très tentante…

- Ah… répondit simplement Bella.

Alice se fendit d'un sourire et, tout doucement, ses mains caressèrent les hanches de sa compagne.

- Je croyais que tu avais des pensées pas très chastes à mon sujet…

- Mets toi sur le ventre. Commanda Bella.

Alice obéit et Bella remonta sa chemise jusqu'à ses épaules. La petite brune s'allongea contre sa compagne et posa ses lèvres sur l'omoplate gauche. Tout doucement, elle en dessina les contours avec sa langue tandis qu'une de ses mains était glissée dans une poche du pantalon. Alice se retourna et attira Bella contre elle. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent et Bella enleva le reste de ses vêtements, imitée par Alice et se remit sur elle, les mains posées sur ses jambes. Sa bouche se promena sur les seins d'Alice, lui arrachant des gémissements. Délaissant les seins, la bouche de la jeune fille se promena sur le reste du corps de sa compagne, ignorant volontairement le bas-ventre jusqu'à ce qu'Alice murmure en français:

- _Viens… Ne me fait plus attendre ma jolie Bella…_

Tout doucement, Bella glissa deux doigts en Alice et imprima un rythme lent, obsédant. La respiration d'Alice s'accélère et Bella regarda son visage une fraction de secondes avant d'enfouir son visage dans la poitrine de sa compagne, jouant avec les tétons érigés. Le plaisir monte, inexorablement, et Alice laisse échapper des gémissements. Bella ne se lasse pas d'écouter Alice. Elles se retrouvent, se redécouvrent. Les mains d'Alice sont posées sur le dos de la jeune femme, les ongles griffant la peau. Bella gémit, de douleur et de plaisir mêlés. Elle sent qu'Alice est sur le point de jouir et remplace très vite sa main par sa bouche. Et Alice se laisse complètement aller sous les caresses expertes de Bella, son corps se cambrant sous les assauts répétés de sa langue. Un dernier spasme, un dernier gémissement et tout son corps se relâche, laissant Alice dans un bien-être indescriptible. Sourire aux lèvres, Bella s'allonge contre Alice, une de ses mains posées sur le ventre de sa compagne, visage tourné vers elle.

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime… répondit Alice. Laisse moi quelques minutes et je vais te le prouver…

* * *

_Comme je sais que ma belle amoureuse (qui se balade en treillis à l'étranger), lit régulièrement des ff sur ce site, j'en profite pour lui dire qu'elle me manque et plein d'autres choses..._

_Prochaine suite dans la semaine._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	5. Questionnement

Assise sur une chaise sur la terrasse des Cullen, Bella buvait une tasse de café. Alice était partie chasser en compagnie d'Esmée, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper. Posté à l'embrasure de Laporte et l'observant, Edward se demandait ce qu'Alice trouvait à la jeune humaine. Après quelques minutes de silence, Edward rejoignit Bella qui fut tellement surprise de voir le vampire à côté d'elle qu'elle en lâcha sa tasse. Edward rattrapa la tasse et la redonna à Bella, ses yeux ocres scrutant le visage de l'humaine.

- Bonjour. Dit Bella.

- Salut. Répondit Edward d'un ton neutre. Surprise?

- Oui. C'est la première fois que tu m'adresses la parole.

- Il faut un début à tout. Il est vrai que, jusqu'à maintenant, j'était frustré de ne pas savoir à quoi tu pensais mais…

- Mais?

- Après vous avoir entendues hier soir, je suis bien content de ne pas pouvoir le faire.

- Tu nous as entendues? Fit Bella, surprise.

- Les vampires ont une ouïe très fine.

- J'avais oublié. Dit la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en rougissant.

- Et puis, c'est toujours comme ça quand un nouveau couple se forme. Avec Rose et Emmett, j'ai mit plus de dix ans à rester dans les parages. Leur compagnie ne me déplaisait pas, au contraire, c'était juste à cause de leurs pulsions… Ou hormones si tu préfères.

- ah…

Edward sourit et s'assit à côté de Bella.

- Tu savais que c'était Alice qui avait joué les entremetteuses pour Jasper et moi?

- Je l'ignorai.

- C'était dans les années cinquante il me semble. Cela faisait une vingtaine d'années qu'Alice était avec nous, c'est-à-dire, Esmée, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett et moi. Un jour, elle est revenue avec Jasper. (sourit) Jasper était végétarien depuis peu et il avait encore du mal avec notre régime alimentaire mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que j'allais passer l'éternité avec lui bien qu'au départ, ce n'était pas gagné. Jasper nous évitait et passait tout son temps libre avec Alice. Ça a duré une dizaine d'années… Tout le monde pensait qu'ils allaient finir ensemble sauf moi car je savais depuis qu'Alice était avec nous, son inclinaison pour la gente féminine.

- Tu l'a su en lisant ses pensées?

- Oui et Alice était très discrète sur sa vie privée. Il n'y a que depuis quelques années qu'elle affiche ses préférences. Pour en revenir au rôle qu'elle a joué entre moi et Jasper, c'est qu'un jour, Rose a fait une remarque désobligeante à Alice qui a bondit sur l'occasion pour annoncer à tout le monde qu'il n'y avait rien entre elle et Jasper et qu'elle n'aimait pas les hommes. Le lendemain, elle partait en France. Alice y est restée une trentaine d'années. Nous avions régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

- Pourquoi la France?

- ça, je l'ignore mais tu n'auras qu'à lui poser la question quand elle reviendra. Pour en revenir à Jasper, c'est suite au départ d'Alice qu'il s'est mit à me faire une cour assidue. J'ai su par la suite que c'était Alice qui lui avait suggéré car comme elle me connaissait bien… Bella, certaines réponses aux questions que tu te pose doivent venir d'Alice, pas de moi.

Bella songea à Alice et ne réagit pas quand Edward s'éclipsa, laissant la place à Alice qui eut un sourire attendri en voyant sa compagne. Tout doucement, ses grandes mains blanches encerclèrent la taille fine de Bella et ses lèvres se posèrent sur le cou de la jeune femme.

- _Bonjour!_ murmura Alice en français. Je sens qu'Edward était là…

- Oui. Dit Bella en souriant. Il m'a parlé de toi.

- En bien ou en mal? S'enquit Alice tout en scrutant le visage de sa compagne.

- En bien. Edward m'a dit que tu avais fait les entremetteuses entre lui et Jasper.

- C'est vrai. Pendant une dizaine d'années, tout le monde a cru que j'allais me mettre avec Jasper mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je l'aime comme si c'était mon frère, rien de plus.

- Pourquoi tu était partie en France?

- C'est un pays qui m'a toujours attirée à cause de son histoire. Comparé à la France, notre pays est une jeune nation. (rajoute d'un air malicieux) Et je voulais vérifier si les Françaises étaient des coquines…

- Elles le sont?

- Moins que toi. Je n'était pas loin d'être une Don Juan au féminin quand j'était en France!

- A ce point là?

- Disons que j'ai couché avec pas mal de femmes mais tu es la première avec qui je fait l'amour. (sourit) On rentre?

Le couple alla dans la chambre d'Alice qui fila sous la douche. Restée seule dans la chambre, Bella observa la décoration. Un grand lit aux draps couleur ivoire, quelques photos accrochées aux murs et une bibliothèque bien garnie. Bella s'en approcha et vit avec surprise qu'Alice lisait les auteurs étrangers dans leur langue d'origine.

- Kant, Schiller, Nietzche, Baudelaire, Verlaine… Anne Rice… (prend le livre) Elle a lu « entretien avec un vampire »! (rit), JK Rowling, Meyer, Cornwell… Sartre, Sagan, Beauvoir…

- Mes livres te plaisent? Dit Alice en s'asseyant sur son lit, vêtue d'un jean et d'un tshirt, pieds nus.

- Je suis simplement étonnée de voir que tu es très éclectique pour les livres. Tu parles combien de langues?

- Je parle couramment espagnol, allemand et français. Je t'avouerai que j'ai eu énormément de mal à apprendre le français. C'est une langue très belle mais très dure à apprendre.

- J'aime t'entendre parler français.

- _Dans ce cas, permettez moi de vous dire que vous êtes absolument charmante mademoiselle Swan et que, chaque jour qui passe fait que je suis de plus en plus amoureuse de vous. L'éternité sans vous ne m'intéresse pas et, un jour, vous serez comme moi…_

Tout en disant ces paroles, Alice avait enlacé Bella, la tête posée contre son épaule, respirant son parfum. Ses mains se glissèrent sous la chemise de sa compagne et caressèrent tout doucement le dos.

- Tu peux traduire ce que tu viens de me dire? Murmura Bella, mains posées sur la taille fine d'Alice.

- J'ai simplement dit que j'était de plus en plus amoureuse de toi. Dit Alice en traduisant la moitié de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Bella rougit et embrassa Alice. La vampire allait commencer à enlever la chemise quand elle s'arrêta, voyant Rosalie dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- On t'a jamais appris les bonnes manières? Rugit Alice à l'intention de Rosalie.

Les yeux bleus de Rosalie fixèrent les deux jeunes femmes enlacées et une expression de dégoût apparu sur son visage, d'ordinaire impassible.

- Vous me dégoûtez. Déjà qu'il faut supporter Edward et Jasper à longueur de journée…

- Tu crois que tu es mieux avec Emmett?

- Nous ne sommes pas des anormaux!

- Emmett! Gronda Alice en se détachant de Bella. Viens récupérer ta femme avant que je ne lui fasse ravaler ses paroles!

- Pas besoin de mon mari pour que je m'en aille. Dit Rosalie avec un sourire en coin. (commence à partir) Bella vieillit de jour en jour… ça sera quoi quand elle sera une vieille dame?

Rosalie partie, Bella se laissa tomber sur le lit.

- N'écoute pas ce que dit Rose.

- Elle a raison. Répondit Bella. Je vieillit de jour en jour tandis que toi, tu restes jeune. Pour l'instant, j'ai le même âge physique que toi mais ce sera quoi dans dix ans? Dans vingt ans?

- Je ne t'infligerai pas ça. Même si je n'ai pratiquement pas de souvenirs de ma vie en tant qu'humaine et de mon créateur, je me rappelle que c'était douloureux et inhumain. Il en est hors de question.

- Et si je suis consentante?

- Non.

_Même si dans une de mes visions, je te voyais devenir vampire…_

- Je te demande de m'accorder l'éternité auprès de toi. Tu ne le désires pas?

- Pas dans ces conditions, pas après que Rosalie ai parlé comme ça.

Alice scruta le visage de Bella et lu dans son regard de la détermination et de l'obstination.

- Ramènes moi chez moi. Dit sèchement Bella.


	6. Dispute et réconciliation

_Chapitre dédié à ma belle amoureuse qui me manque... Heureusement qu'il y a internet et les téléphones portables!

* * *

_

Après une discussion houleuse avec Rosalie et fuyant le réconfort que Jasper lui offrait, Alice avait prit le volant de sa porche et roulait au hasard. La Porsche avalait les kilomètres mais Alice s'en foutait complètement.

_Après avoir déposé Bella, Alice était rentrée en quatrième vitesse à la villa, sentant encore sur elle le regard plein de douleur de sa compagne. Arrivée à la villa, Alice inspira un bon coup et rentra. Comme à son habitude, Carlisle était plongé dans un livre de médecine, Edward était au piano sous le regard admiratif et amoureux de Jasper, Esmée feuilletait un magazine d'architecture et Emmett regardait la retransmission d'un match de football du championnat anglais. Rosalie se tenait à l'écart, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Sans rien dire, parce qu'Edward savait ce qu'elle pensait, Alice fit signe à Rosalie de la rejoindre sur la terrasse._

_- Tu es fière de toi? Dit Alice, sèchement._

_- De?_

_- Ne me prends pas pour une conne… Tu veux que je te résume ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure?_

_- Ah ça… dit Rosalie en haussant les épaules. Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit. Jasper, Edward, toi et Bella, vous êtes des anormaux._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Un homme, c'est fait pour aller avec une femme et pas l'inverse._

_- Sainte Rosalie, défendant les vertus de l'hétérosexualité… ironisa Alice. Laisse moi te dire une chose ma chère… Je suis heureuse avec Bella et je m'en fout qu'elle soit humaine._

_- C'est bien ça le problème… Bella est humaine et toi, tu es une vampire. C'est contre nature! Comme votre relation!_

_Alice gronda de colère et Emmett arriva, suivi de Jasper pour calmer les deux jeunes femmes. Sans rien dire, Emmett saisi Rosalie dans ses bras et s'éloigna, murmurant à Alice qu'il était vraiment désolé du comportement de Rosalie tandis que Jasper se contentait d'observer la brune._

_- Va la rejoindre. Murmura Jasper. Bella a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin que tu enlèves ses peurs._

_- Rosalie…_

_- Emmett va remettre les points sur les i avec elle. Dit il d'une voix douce._

_- Putain Jasper! Utilise pas ton foutu don sur moi! Hurla Alice._

A présent plus calme et maîtresse d'elle-même, Alice gara la porche dans une rue adjacente à celle de Bella et alla vers la maison. Levant les yeux au premier étage, Alice remarqua que la fenêtre était ouverte. En moins de temps qu'il fallait dire « ouf », la vampire était dans la chambre. Bella était allongée sur son lit, éveillée, regardant le plafond, songeant aux dernières paroles d'Alice à la villa.

_Le chemin du retour avait été d'une lenteur intolérable. Alice semblait pour une fois déterminée à respecter les limitations de vitesse tandis que Bella était perdues dans ses pensées. Rosalie, avec son tact habituel et son franc-parler, avait mit le doigt là ou ça clochait. Alice restait jeune tandis que Bella vieillissait. Voilà le fond du problème et ce qui agaçait encore plus la jeune humaine, c'était que sa compagne refusait d'accéder à sa requête. Sans prononcer un seul mot, Alice déposa Bella chez elle et sentit le regard de sa compagne posé sur elle. Un regard chargé de douleur, un regard qui allait hanter Alice lorsqu'elle s'expliquerait avec Rosalie._

Bella sentait une odeur douce et fruitée envahir sa chambre. Une odeur qu'elle reconnaissait entre mille, odeur qui n'appartenait qu'à une seule personne.

- Alice?

Alice esquissa un sourire et, tout doucement, s'assit sur le bord du lit, ne sachant pas comment sa compagne allait réagir si elle la touchait. Bella s'assit derrière Alice, ses mains posées sur sa taille.

- ça fait longtemps que tu m'observes? Murmura l'humaine.

- Quelques minutes il me semble. Répondit la vampire d'un air absent.

Bella resserra son étreinte et Alice résuma la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Rosalie.

- Tu as vraiment dit que tu t'en foutait que j'était humaine? Murmura Bella en embrassant la nuque de sa compagne.

- Oui. (Alice se retourne, allonge Bella sur le lit et se colle contre elle) J'ai pensé chaque mot que je lui ai dit. Tu es toute ma vie Bella, ne l'oublie pas.

Le regard ocre d'Alice se perdit dans le regard noisette de Bella tandis que ses mains étaient posées de part et d'autre du visage de la jeune femme.

- Dans une de mes visions, je t'ai vue avec moi en tant que vampire. Un jour, tu seras comme moi mais ce qui m'empêche de le faire, c'est que tu as peut être des envies typiquement humaines… Comme le fait de vouloir avoir un enfant, de vouloir te mettre en plein soleil…

- C'est donc pour ces raisons que tu ne veux pas… murmura Bella.

Alice ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder le visage de sa compagne puis, elle se pencha, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et émit un grondement de satisfaction lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Bella contre sa nuque.

- _Je t'aime Bella. Laisse moi te faire l'amour mon ange… J'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi, d'avoir ta peau contre la mienne, de sentir ton souffle sur ma peau, de laisser mes mains parcourir ton corps… Besoin de t'aimer tout simplement…_

Devinant sans peine le sens des paroles murmurées en français, Bella enleva ses vêtements sous le regard d'Alice qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Quelques minutes plus tard, la chambre retentissait de murmures étouffés. Tout en caressant Bella, Alice ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la veine qui pulsait au cou de sa compagne. Bella surprit le regard noir d'Alice et, l'espace d'un instant, fut effrayée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait l'impression d'être la proie et Alice, la chasseresse. De son côté, Alice faisait tout pour maîtriser ses instincts qui lui disaient de mordre Bella. La jeune femme, qui avait pourtant chassé le matin avec sa famille, sentait la soif la gagner. Tandis que ses mains faisait échapper des lèvres de sa compagne des gémissements, la bouche de la jeune femme se posa sur la veine palpitante. Au moment même ou Bella sentait qu'elle allait jouir sous les mains expertes de sa compagne, elle sentit un picotement au niveau de sa gorge. Alice la mordait et, aussi fou que cela pouvait paraître, Bella adorait ça. Son corps s'arqua et Alice, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, détacha ses lèvres de la gorge de la jeune femme. La main droite d'Alice remonta le long du corps de Bella et lui caressa le visage tandis que son regard, redevenu ocre, la scrutait. La petite brune avait les yeux fermés et souriait tandis qu'Alice éprouvait du remord.

- Je suis désolée… murmura Alice. J'ai perdu le contrôle.

La vampire voulut se relever mais un bras de Bella l'en empêcha.

- Ne me redit plus que tu es désolée d'avoir perdu le contrôle. Ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Pas à moi…

- Ma belle amoureuse, ce n'est pas grave. (sourit) Retourne près de moi…

Alice se mit sur le côté droit et Bella se nicha contre elle, dos contre sa poitrine, les grandes mains blanches d'Alice posées sur son ventre.

- Je t'aime. Murmura Bella. Ne culpabilise pas parce que tu m'a mordue…

Alice esquissa un sourire et murmura:

- Dors ma jolie Bella et fait de beaux rêves.

* * *

_Xenarielle, merci pour tes reviews! Je confirme, Rosalie est toujours aussi chiante et j'ai jamais aimé ce perso... Trop froide, trop "blonde" (pas dans le sens "je suis conne"^^). Pas pour rien que dans la ff, Alice la remet à sa place^^_

_Je mettrait une suite avant la fin de la semaine._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	7. Sainte Rosalie, le retour

_**NDA: **Vraiment désolée pour les fans de Rosalie mais, que voulez-vous, je ne l'aime pas^^_

_

* * *

_

Bella endormie dans ses bras, Alice se laissait bercer par la respiration de la dormeuse. Une respiration calme et régulière. Bella avait posé ses mains sur celles d'Alice, comme si elle ne voulait pas que la belle vampire s'en aille mais Alice n'en avait pas envie. Elle se sentait bien avec Bella dans ses bras. Le regard de la vampire devint brusquement fixe.

_Bella est allongée dans un grand lit, aux draps couleur ivoire. Alice est sur elle, lèvres collées contre son cou, une main contre sa nuque tandis que la deuxième disparaît sous les draps. L'espace d'un instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Deux regards parfaitement identiques, qui reflétaient la même passion, le même désir, la même urgence… Deux regards ocres qui ont virés au noir dans un visage d'une blancheur immaculée…_

- Nom de Dieu! S'exclama Alice, sa vision terminée. (murmure) Mon ange, réveille toi s'il te plaît…

Bella grogna et se tourna vers Alice, les yeux toujours clos.

- Pas l'heure de se lever…

- Ouvre simplement les yeux et je te laisse te rendormir.

Bella obéit et le regard noisette croisa le regard ocre. Alice laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, soupir qui n'échappa pas à Bella.

- QU'Est-ce que tu as? Tu culpabilises pour ce qui c'est passé?

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je t'ai mordue.

Bella n'insista pas, sentant que sa compagne ne lui donnerai pas d'explication. Se remettant dans sa position initiale et mettant les mains d'Alice sur son ventre, Bella s'endormit.

Charlie et Bella achevaient leur petit déjeuner quand on sonna à la porte. Bella savait que c'était Alice car la vampire l'avait quittée au petit matin. Charlie se leva, alla ouvrir la porte et sourit en voyant Alice, ses cheveux bruns partant dans tout les sens, sourire éclatant sur le visage.

- Bonjour monsieur Swan.

- Bonjour Alice. Tu viens chercher Bella pour les cours?

- Oui. (Bella arrive juste derrière Charlie) Salut Bella! Dit elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Salut Al'! (embrasse Charlie sur la joue) Passe une bonne journée papa.

- Toi aussi.

Bella rejoignit Alice dans la voiture sous l'œil bienveillant de Charlie qui remarqua tout de suite que sa fille rayonnait en présence d'Alice. A la simple évocation d'une possible relation entre Bella et Alice, Charlie sourit.

Dans la voiture, le silence régnait. Bella essayait d'étouffer des bâillements, ce qui fit sourire Alice.

- Rappelle moi de ne plus te réveiller en cours de nuit pour vérifier un truc. Plaisanta la vampire.

- Très drôle. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça… J'ai fait un rêve qui était très troublant…

- Genre?

- Toi et moi en train de faire l'amour mais…

- Mais quoi? Je suis partie avant la fin de ton rêve?

- Non. Nous étions toutes les deux vampires.

- Ah… Au fait, je crois que ton père a deviné qui était la mystérieuse femme dont tu était amoureuse.

- Sérieux?

- Oui. Charlie est très observateur… (elles arrivent à l'école) La voiture d'Edward est là ainsi que celle de Rose. Et ils sont devant.

Alice se gara quelques mètres plus loin et coupa le moteur. Elle resta pensive quelques secondes et finalement, sortit du véhicule. Bella vint à ses côtés et posa une main sur le bas de son dos. Alice perçut les grondements indignés de sa sœur et dit:

- ça ne plait pas à Rose.

- Sans déconner? Ironisa Bella. Ben, va bien falloir qu'elle s'y fasse. Termina la jeune femme en se mettant en face de sa compagne, une main dans le bas du dos, l'autre sur le visage d'Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait? Murmura Alice, décontenancée par la réaction de sa compagne.

Bella l'embrassa sous les regards amusés d'Edward et Jasper, attendri d'Emmett et furieux de Rosalie. D'ailleurs, Emmett retenait Rosalie prisonnière de ses bras, ce qui faisait bien rire Jasper.

- Bella… fini par dire Alice, surprise de ce baiser donné en public.

- J'avais envie de le faire. Murmura Bella. Je m'en fout de la réaction des autres et encore plus de celle de ta frangine.

La nouvelle de leur couple se propagea à une vitesse que l'on pourrait qualifier de « supersonique » et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certains camarades des deux jeunes femmes pensaient que c'était de la provocation, d'autres trouvaient ça complètement dégoûtant et les autres trouvaient ça normal. Le midi, au lieu qu'Alice fasse semblant de manger avec les autres Cullen, Bella la força à venir à sa table ou se trouvait Angela et tout ses amis. Mike était scotché par les deux jeunes femmes.

- Mike, essuie le filet de bave qui coule de ton menton. Plaisanta Bella.

- Si on a même plus le droit de baver…

Mike éclata de rire et Bella posa une main sur la cuisse d'Alice qui était assise à côté d'elle. La vampire se sentait légèrement mal à l'aise, n'ayant pas tellement l'habitude de côtoyer les amis de Bella.

- Depuis quand, ou et comment? Demanda Angela en regardant successivement les deux jeunes femmes.

- Depuis mon arrivée ici. Répondit Bella. Mais cela fait une semaine que nous sommes ensemble.

- Alice, tu ne manges pas? Demanda Mike en fixant son assiette contenant un steak frite.

- Pas faim. Répondit Alice.(lui donne son assiette) Mange là puisqu'elle te fait envie.

- Merci. Dit il en prenant l'assiette.

- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu sortirai avec Alice. Dit Angela. Je pensais que ce serai avec Edward. Par hasard, il est célibataire? Mignon comme il est…

- Mon frère a quelqu'un dans sa vie. Dit Alice en souriant. _Je suis en train de te sauver la mise frangin…_

- L'ambiance est au beau fixe du côté de ta famille. Remarqua Jessica en risquant un coup d'œil aux Cullen.

Jasper arborait un petit sourire en coin, Edward était mort de rire, Emmett essayait de ne pas rire face à une Rosalie qui affichait une tête à faire peur.

- Toute famille a des branches pourries. Dit Alice en souriant. _Et pan, prend ça dans tes dents Rosalie… Quand on me cherche, on me trouve…_

Le rire d'Edward s'accentua en fou rire. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou à entendre les pensées d'Alice et les répétait à Jasper qui utilisait son don pour détendre l'atmosphère côté Cullen car avec Rosalie qui risquait de péter les plombs à tout moment, il valait mieux que l'ambiance soit détendue.

- Je veux savoir le comment! Dit Angela, de la même manière qu'un enfant gâté.

- Tu ne le saura pas. Répondit Alice. Ça ne concerne que moi et Bella. _J'apporte un peu d'eau à ton moulin Ed. C'est quand je l'ai dessinée pour la première fois… _

De nouveau, Edward éclata de rire mais ce fut le rire de trop. Echappant aux bras d'Emmett qui la retenait Rosalie se leva et allait se diriger vers le couple quand la cloche signala la fin de la pause repas. Cela n'empêcha pas Rosalie d'aller vider son plateau en même temps qu'Alice qui se raidit en voyant sa sœur.

- Bande de dépravées. Dit rapidement Rosalie en regardant autour d'elle.

- Tu me fait le retour de _Sainte Rosalie défendant les vertus de l'hétérosexualité_?

- Mieux que ça. Je risque fort de donner à Bella ce qu'elle désire.

- Fait le et je te jures que tu le regretteras. Susurra Alice.

Rosalie vida son plateau et sourit à sa sœur. L'échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes et Alice avait réellement peur que Rosalie mette sa menace à exécution. Pour éviter que Rosalie ne le fasse, Alice n'avait qu'une seule solution: le faire avant sa sœur.

* * *

_A votre avis, qui le fera la première?_

_Merci Bella Swan pour l'idée de la vision^^_

_Bonne lecture,_

_13_


	8. Incompréhension

_Xenarielle: Faut pas chercher Alice^^ Elle a de la répartie je trouve._

_Bella Swan: Le vocabulaire d'Alice va s'améliorer, promis. Comme tu l'a remarqué, tout se met en place et advienne que pourra!_

_Kousto: ah toi... Quand je disais que les militaires étaient des fainéants... A peine une semaine que tu es partie et tu commences déjà à... Tu sais quoi... ^^ Je te l'accorde, l'Elfe de Naheulbeuk est plus mature que cette ***** de Rosalie^^. Ild_

_

* * *

_

Le trajet du retour vers la villa des Cullen s'était fait dans un silences des plus absolus. Alice pensait à ce que Rosalie prévoyait de faire et la vampire savait qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule solution: mordre Bella mais elle ne le voulait pas. Bella avait encore tellement de choses à faire en tant qu'humaine que la vampire ne se sentait pas le courage de la priver des choses simples comme apprécier un bon repas ou être en plein soleil.

Alice gara la voiture dans le garage et alla directement sur la terrasse tandis que Bella allait dire bonjour à Carlisle et Esmée. Pensant être seule, Alice extirpa de sa veste un paquet de cigarettes. Elle n'avait plus fumé depuis son retour de France mais là, elle ressentait le besoin de fumer une cigarette. Tout en l'allumant, la vampire regarda le paysage devant elle et ne s'aperçut pas qu'Emmett approchait.

- Hé petite sœur!

- Blondie n'est pas avec toi? Constata Alice en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Non. Elle est dans le salon et ne t'inquiètes pas, Edward et Jasper sont avec Bella. (observe sa sœur) Tu t'es remise à fumer?

- A qui la faute?

- Hé, je ne suis pas là pour me battre avec toi. Dit Emmett en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

- Pourquoi tu es là alors?

- Parce que ma petite sœur a besoin qu'on la réconforte.

- Tu ne prends pas le parti de ta femme?

- Non. Il n'y a que Rosalie qui considère que c'est contre nature. Pas moi. Pour moi, l'amour ne se résume pas qu'à un sexe et tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Je comprends tout à fait les raisons qui te poussent à ne pas transformer Bella mais rends toi à l'évidence. Tu restes éternellement jeune alors que Bella vieillit. Autre chose Al'. Tu as droit au bonheur. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse avec celle que tu aimes. Ne laisse pas ma femme te prendre ce à quoi tu tiens le plus.

Emmett embrassa Alice sur le front et s'éclipsa. Alice écrasa sa cigarette et alla directement dans sa chambre. Elle vit que sa compagne était allongée sur son lit et regardait la télévision mais depuis quand Alice avait elle une télé? Sans faire de bruit, la vampire rejoignit Bella qui sursauta en la sentant près d'elle.

- Je t'ai peur?

- Oui. (renifle de dégoût) Tu sens le tabac froid…

- Je sais. Je fume que quand je suis contrariée et c'est assez rare.

- Rosalie?

- Oui. Dis moi ma douce, depuis quand il y a une télé dans ma chambre?

- C'est Jasper qui l'a mise car il pensait que la regarder me détendrai.

- Et tu regardes quoi? Car, connaissant les deux zouaves, ils seraient parfaitement capables de te faire regarder toutes les saisons de _Queer As Folk_!

- Edward m'a offert l'intégrale des saisons de _The L Word. _Tu connaît?

- Oui et j'aime beaucoup. Il y a juste un personnage que je n'aime pas. D'ailleurs, dès que je la voit sur l'écran, j'ai envie de la mordre.

- C'est qui? Shane?

- Shane? Pas du tout. Elle, je l'adore. Je te parle de celle qui prétend être un écrivain de talent mais qui est complètement névrosée.

- Jenny. Je ne l'aime pas.

- Moi non plus. Tu regardes quelle saison?

- La saison trois. J'ai déjà vu la 1 et la 2.

Alice s'allongea et attira Bella dans ses bras. La jeune humaine se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de sa compagne, elle avait l'impression que rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal. Pas même Rosalie qui ne pouvait pas l'encadrer car elle trouvait que leur relation était contre nature. Bella se laissait envahir par les effluves du parfum d'Alice, odeur qui, dans son âme et dans son cœur, étaient rattachés à la jeune femme. L'adolescente ferma les yeux et fini par s'endormir. Alice avait senti que sa compagne s'était endormie dans ses bras et un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

_Comme elle est belle quand elle dort! On dirai un enfant…Rosalie ne la touchera pas car je la mordrai la première et puis, dans mes visions, Bella est une vampire alors qu'Est-ce qui me retient? Des prétextes à la con car je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre mais j'ai bien l'impression que Bella a décidé de renoncer à tout ça, de renoncer à tout ce qui fait qu'elle est humaine… Je le ferai mais pas maintenant. Plus tard… Je veux qu'elle profite encore de sa vie humaine avant qu'elle ne soit comme moi… Déjà qu'en temps qu'humaine, Bella me surprend alors, quand elle sera vampire…_

Alice sifflota un air qu'elle avait entendu quand elle se trouvait en France. Une chanson de Jacques Brel. Le sifflement devient un murmure quand elle chantonna à voix basse « Ne me quittes pas ». Bella s'agita un peu contre sa compagne et esquissa un sourire en entendant Alice chanter.

- Je t'ai réveillée? Dit Alice en la regardant tendrement.

- Un peu. Avoua Bella. Mais tu m'a réveillée d'une jolie manière. Tu chantais quoi?

- « Ne me quittes pas » de Jacques Brel.

- Elle a l'air triste cette chanson.

- En effet mais elle est très belle.

Bella sourit et regarda les mains de sa compagne.

- J'aime tes mains… Longues et fines, douces et fortes en même temps. J'aime ce qu'elles me font…

Alice se mit sur Bella et murmura:

- Serai-ce une proposition indécente mademoiselle Swan?

- Absolument. (Alice l'embrasse) Apaise le feu qui brûle en moi ma belle amoureuse…

* * *

_Désolée, pas de lemon dans ce chapitre et je vous invite à l'imaginer!_

_Je met une suite dans la semaine._

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	9. Mordmoi

**_NDA: _**_J'oublie le disclaimer... Blablabla... Rien ne m'appartient même si j'aurai aimé que la belle Alice m'appartienne et je ne me fait pas de fric là dessus. Sincèrement, qui voudrait acheter les écrits d'un auteurqui, aux dires de sa compagne, est frustrée? mdr_

_Xenarielle, Bella Swan et Kousto: Je tiens en compte votre remarque sur le lemon^^ Pour les averties, il y a une légère référence au couple Sharmen donc, cherhcez bien. Un indice: il s'agit d'une phrase. (au passage, K, tu n'es qu'une obsédée^^ ild)_

_

* * *

_

Emmett se tenait sur le pas de la porte, observant sa femme qui feuilletait un magazine. Rosalie, sa femme, celle qui lui avait accordé l'immortalité il y a plus de soixante dix ans. Celle qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde mais qui, à cet instant, ne comprenait plus.

_Je ne te comprends plus Rose… Au départ, tu était si heureuse de voir une étincelle prendre vie dans le regard d'Alice mais tout à changé dès que tu as su que c'était Bella. Pourquoi?_

Tout doucement, Emmett reparti, aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé. Le vampire avait besoin d'être seul. Il passa devant la chambre d'Alice et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en entendant des soupirs et des gémissements étouffés. Après des années d'errance, Alice avait enfin trouvé son âme sœur.

_Et c'est très bien ainsi. Alice a le droit d'être heureuse, elle qui fait toujours passer le bonheur des autres avant le sien…_

Emmett passa devant la chambre d'Edward et Jasper. Une musique douce s'élevait dans les airs.

_Edward doit encore être à son piano et Jasper, comme à son habitude, doit le regarder… Tout ça grâce à Alice…_

Machinalement, ses pas le conduisirent sur la terrasse ou se trouvait Esmée. Carlisle était parti en début de soirée pour faire sa garde de nuit à l'hôpital. Esmée se tenait droite, bras accoudés à la balustrade, contemplant le paysage. Elle se retourna et vit le vampire. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Tu as l'air pensif. Dit Esmée d'une voix douce.

Emmett acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et, tout doucement, Esmée le serra dans ses bras. Le grand, le fort Emmett avait besoin en cet instant d'être rassuré et c'Est-ce que la vampire faisait en le prenant dans ses bras. Esmée sentait qu'en ce moment, l'ambiance était tendue entre Rosalie, Alice et Emmett à cause de la relation entre Alice et Bella. Emmett était pris entre deux feux et ne savait plus quoi faire.

- Tu veux en parler? Dit elle d'une voix douce tout en desserrant son étreinte.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Avoua le vampire.

- Rosalie.

- Oui. Je ne la comprends plus. Alice a toujours été là pour elle, à lui remonter le moral, à avoir une oreille attentive à ses jérémiades, à l'embarquer faire du shopping… Rose était même heureuse quand elle a vu qu'Alice avait changée… Mais là, ce n'est plus ça. Depuis qu'Alice est avec Bella, elle se comporte comme la pire des imbéciles…

- Et toi, tu ne sais plus quoi faire.

- Rose a même été jusqu'à dire qu'elle désapprouvait la relation entre Ed et Jasper alors que c'était la première à en être ravie.

Esmée réfléchit quelques secondes et fini par dire:

- Rose a toujours eu l'attention d'Alice, que ce soit pour des virées shopping ou des conversations. Tu l'a dit toi-même, Alice passait des heures à l'écouter parler mais là, Rose a l'impression que Bella lui vole son Alice. D'où son comportement…

- Que faut il que je fasse? Demanda Emmett d'une petite voix.

- Prête une oreille attentive à Rosalie. Je ne te demande pas de remplacer la relation qu'elle avait avec Alice mais montre lui que tu l'écoute.

- Je vais le faire. Promit le vampire. Merci maman.

Dans la chambre d'Alice, Bella dormait sur le ventre, la tête enfouie sous un oreiller, un bras pendant hors du lit et un drap cachait juste ce qu'il fallait. Vêtue d'un short et d'un t-shirt, cachée derrière un chevalet, Alice dessinait Bella. La grande main blanche esquissait les contours du visage après avoir fini le corps. Le dessin représentait Bella en train de dormir. Alice aurait très bien pu la prendre en photo mais elle préférait dessiner. Cela l'apaisait et lui permettait de réfléchir. Alice était tellement absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne vit pas Bella se lever pour venir à ses côtés. La vampire frissonna quand elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de sa compagne se poser contre sa nuque.

- Encore en train de dessiner?

- Oui. Et c'est encore toi que je dessine. Dit Alice d'une voix douce.

- Reviens te coucher. Murmura Bella. Le lit me parait vide sans toi…

Délaissant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, Alice rejoignit Bella dans le lit mais contrairement à d'habitude, Alice était silencieuse.

- Pensive? Demanda Bella en jouant avec les cheveux de sa compagne.

- On peut dire ça. Murmura Alice en se mettant sur Bella. _Je dirai plutôt que j'ai des pensées pas très catholiques vous concernant mademoiselle Swan._

- Encore? Fit Bella, faussement étonnée, comprenant sans peine ce qu'Alice avait dit en français.

- Toujours… Je ne me lasserai jamais de t'aimer.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Alice embrassa Bella tandis que ses mains caressaient tout doucement les courbes de la jeune brune. Bella avait l'impression qu'un feu brûlait en elle. La jeune brune sentait la morsure familière du désir se répandre dans ses veines et poussa un cri de frustration car Alice, loin d'apaiser l'envie de Bella, l'attisait de plus en plus. Tout doucement, ses lèvres quittèrent la bouche de la jeune brune pour papillonner sur tout le corps, effleurant les seins, l'intérieur des cuisses et ignorant volontairement le bas ventre tandis que les grandes mains blanches étaient simplement posées sur ses hanches. Bella s'agitait dans tout les sens ce qui fit naître un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de sa compagne qui en profita pour l'embrasser tandis que sa main droite glissait le long de la cuisse de Bella avant de se poser sur son bas-ventre. Bella ferma les yeux et Alice imprima un rythme assez lent.

- Regarde moi… murmura Alice.

Bella obéit et vit que le regard ocre était noir, pupilles dilatées. La bouche de sa compagne, légèrement entrouverte, laissait apparaître une rangées de dents blanches, prêtes à mordre.

- Mords moi… dit Bella en approchant la tête d'Alice contre son cou.

Sans cesser son mouvement de va et vient, les lèvres d'Alice se refermèrent sur le cou et Bella laissa échapper un cri. Le seul. L'unique cri avant de sombrer…

* * *

_Auteur un brin sadique qui vous laisse un peu sur votre faim. Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu imaginer pour la suite?_

_Bonne lecture,_

_13_


	10. Note

_**NDA: **__Non, non, non, ceci n'est pas un chapitre… Il s'avère que j'aurai besoin d'un bêta reader car le prochain chapitre que j'ai écrit ne me plaît pas des masses et j'hésite à le mettre tel quel. Donc, s'il y a des volontaires, je suis preneuse!_

_Xenarielle, merci pour tes reviews, ça fait plaisir!_

_Grazie: Idem que pour Xenarielle et je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise!_

_Kousto: Toi, femme indigne, apparemment, tu ne fout rien de tes journées… Ces militaires, je vous jure^^ _


	11. Présentation officielle

**_NDA: _**_un grand merci à Bella Swan 01 qui a eu la gentillesse de lire ce chapitre et qui m'a suggéré deux ou trois modifs. _

_Kousto: toi, femme indigne qui me fait passer pour une perverse (mdr), cesse donc de lancer des fleurs à une certaine auteur de ff si tu ne veux pas qu'un véhicule que tu aimes finisse compressé comme une oeuvre de César^^ Tu me manques, ild_

_

* * *

_

Reprenant brusquement ses esprits, Alice détacha sa bouche du cou de Bella et cessa tout mouvement, regardant le visage de sa compagne avec inquiétude. Les yeux mi-clos, la respiration saccadée, Bella reprenait son souffle.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda Alice, inquiète.

Bella ne répondit pas et se fendit d'un sourire.

- Ne me demande plus de te mordre quand on fait l'amour. Dit Alice, sérieuse. Tu m'a fait peur.

Bella sourit de nouveau et se colla de tout son long à sa compagne. Elle soupira de bien-être et murmura:

- J'aime quand tu mords alors que je suis près de l'orgasme… Impression d'être aspirée…

Alice ne répondit pas, se contentant de serrer le corps chaud de sa compagne entre ses bras, lâchant un soupir de contentement.

- Il serait peut être temps que je te présente de manière plus officielle à mon père. Murmura Bella, la tête posée contre l'épaule d'Alice.

- Si tu veux. Dit Alice tout en jouant avec une des mèches de sa compagne. On ira après que tu te sois reposée.

- J'aime quand c'est toi qui m'épuise comme ça… murmura Bella d'une petite voix.

Alice sourit en entendant cette réponse et fredonna « quand on a que l'amour » alors que Bella s'endormait dans ses bras.

- Dors ma jolie Bella. Je t'aime…

La Porsche s'était arrêtée devant la maison de Bella. Au volant, Alice regardait ses mains, bizarrement fascinée par elles. A ses côtés, Bella l'observait.

- Nerveuse? S'enquit la jeune femme.

- Oui. Avoua Alice d'une petite voix.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Charlie ne va pas te mordre. Plaisanta Belle.

- C'est la première fois que je suis aussi nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un.

- Tu connait déjà Charlie. Objecta Bella.

- Je le connait en tant que Chef Swan, pas en tant que père de ma compagne.

En souriant, Bella embrassa Alice.

Assis dans son fauteuil favori et lisant « Entretien avec un vampire » tout en écoutant un fond de musique classique, Charlie attendait le retour de Bella. Le chef était littéralement angoissé de rencontrer de manière plus officielle la compagne de sa fille. Après tout, comme tout le monde, Charlie connaissait les Cullen.

_Carlisle, médecin à l'hôpital, dont la beauté quasi surréaliste faisait fondre toutes les infirmières, Esmée dont la bonté d'âme était connue de tous, Emmett, ce grand costaud au cœur d'or, Jasper qui donne toujours l'impression d'être malade, Edward que toutes les filles du lycée rêvent de sortir avec, Rosalie, beauté froide et inaccessible… Et enfin, Alice, la compagne de ma fille… Une vraie boule d'énergie, d'après ce que j'ai pu voir… Je me demande comment font les parents Cullen avec ces cinq là… Par moment, ça ne doit pas être évident d'élever cinq adolescents…_

Charlie lâcha un soupir et se caressa machinalement la moustache. Il sursauta quand il vit Bella et Alice dans le salon. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient debout mais ne se tenaient pas par la main. Charlie sentit qu'Alice était nerveuse et lui sourit.

- Bonjour papa. Dit Bella en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bonjour. Dit Charlie en souriant. Tu vas bien?

- Oui. (remarque le livre et sourit) Tu lit Anne Rice?

- Envie de lire autre chose que des rapports. Soupira Charlie. J'aime bien les histoires de vampires.

Bella éclata de rire devant un Charlie médusé, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa fille riait ainsi. Bella attendit que son fou rire se calme, sourit à Alice et dit:

- Papa, je veux te présenter quelqu'un.

Charlie sourit et Bella continua:

- Alice, voici mon père, Charlie Swan. Papa, voici ma compagne, Alice Cullen.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer Alice. Dit Charlie en tendant la main droite.

- Moi de même. Dit la jeune femme en serrant tout doucement la main tendue.

Charlie remarqua que la main d'Alice était froide.

- Votre main est glacée. Constata Charlie.

- J'ai toujours eu les mains froides. Dit la vampire en souriant.

Nouvel éclat de rire provenant de Bella.

_Toujours eu les mains froides… Elles ne sont pas si froides que ça…_

- Tu nous fait partager ton fou rire? Demanda Charlie en regardant sa fille.

- J'aimerai bien savoir le pourquoi du comment. Dit à son tour Alice.

- Je ne vous dirai rien.

Charlie regarda sa fille quelques secondes tandis qu'Alice venait de comprendre la raison de l'hilarité de sa compagne.

- Je vais vous laisser. Dit Charlie. Je vais aller pêcher. (à Alice) A bientôt Alice.

- Au revoir monsieur Swan.

- Charlie. Corrigea-t-il en souriant. Monsieur Swan, ça me fait trop penser à mon père.

- Comme vous voulez. Au revoir Charlie.

Le chef embrassa sa fille, prit ses affaires de pêche et s'éclipsa.

- Charlie est vraiment parti pêcher?

- Non. Répondit Bella en enlaçant sa compagne. Il voulait nous laisser toutes seules.

- C'est gentil de sa part. (sourit et embrasse Bella) Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as rit tout à l'heure? J'ai bien un début de réponse mais…

- Quand nous sommes entrées, papa lisait « entretien avec un vampire » en disant qu'il aimait les vampires. Après, c'est la remarque sur ta température…

- Elles sont vraiment si froides que ça?

- Non. Je m'y suis habituée. Comme dit si bien le proverbe « Mains froides, cœur chaud ».

Alice sourit et embrassa sa compagne.

* * *

_Et voilà! Une petite review pour l'auteur?_

_Bonne lecture,_

_13_


	12. Jardin d'hiver

_**NDA: **Désolée mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Faut juste lire entre les lignes^^_

_Merci pour les rewiews!_

_Bella-Swan: merci pour la présentation, me suis bien amusée à la faire^^ Et, comment ça, tu n'as pas fait grand chose? C'est pas vrai^^_

_Xenarielle: Merci pour ta review (auteur qui rougit^^) La suite est assez marrante_

_MissDH: merci pour la review_

_Kousto: tu loupes plein de choses mais j'espère que tu te rattrapera! (sourire, sourire des twins^^)_

_Grazie: Ravie que ma ff te plaise!_

_

* * *

_

Allongée sur son côté droit, Alice regardait Bella qui dormait dans ses bras, la tête nichée contre son cou. Elles n'avaient pas fait l'amour, Alice ayant refusé par peur de perdre de nouveau le contrôle.

_Un accident de voiture, Bella est la conductrice. Elle a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Dans un amas de tôles froissées, Carlisle, aidé par Alice, sort Bella inconsciente, couverte de sang. Alice se contrôle tant bien que mal et ne réagit que quand Carlisle, après avoir examiné Bella, lui dit:_

_- Elle part… _

_- Je ne veux pas que Bella parte. (à Bella, tout en se penchant vers elle) Tu entends? Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter comme ça… Tu es toute ma vie Bella. Reste. Reste avec moi…_

_Bella ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes et fixa Alice. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et murmura:_

_- Je t'aime._

_Carlisle, inquiet, posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alice et murmura:_

_- Alice, il faut que tu le fasse… Tôt ou tard, cela devait arriver, Bella serait devenue comme nous… Accorde lui l'éternité à tes côtés._

_Alice ferma les yeux quelques secondes et, finalement, posa ses lèvres contre le cou de sa compagne._

Alice se massa les tempes et, pour une fois, maudit son don. Bella, réveillée depuis quelques minutes, observait Alice.

- Alice?

- Désolée, j'était perdue dans mes pensées.

- Une vision?

- Oui mais qui ne te concerne pas. Mentit la vampire.

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Je t'écoute mon ange.

- ça fait quoi d'être vampire?

- Tu as le corps froid mais tu t'en es déjà rendu compte. Plaisanta Alice. Plus sérieusement… Tu ne ressens aucune fatigue, tous tes sens sont développés, tu ne dors pas…

- Mais?

- Dans les premiers temps de ta transformation, tu vas avoir énormément de mal à te contrôler. Du moins, c'est tout ce dont je me rappelle. Tu peux toujours demander à Carlisle comment ça se passe. Dit rapidement Alice.

- Je lui demanderai. Dit Bella, pensive. Dernière question et après, je te jure que je ne t'en poserai plus là-dessus… Tu dit que tu ne dort pas mais que fait tu de tes nuits?

- Je te regarde dormir. Je ne me lasse pas d'écouter ta respiration et puis, tu es si jolie quand tu dors… termina Alice en l'embrassant sur le front.

Bella se cala contre le corps de sa compagne et soupira de bien-être en sentant les mains de la vampire se poser sur son estomac.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine passa trop lentement au goût de Bella. Elle n'avait pas vu Alice depuis cinq jours. Assise à son bureau et faisant une dissertation en français tout en mordillant un stylo, Bella ne se rendit compte de la présence d'Alice que quand elle sentit son parfum. La vampire s'avança prudemment vers elle et renifla rapidement Bella.

- Tu était passée ou?

- Avec ma famille. Il a fait beau et tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se mettre au soleil.

- Alice, depuis deux jours, il fait un temps à ne pas mettre un chat dehors.

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? Dit Alice en souriant.

- D'accord, je viens de comprendre. Dit Bella en riant. Désolée.

- QU'Est-ce que tu fait? Dit la vampire en posant ses mains sur les épaules de sa compagne.

- Une dissertation en français.

- Quel sujet?

- C'est sur un auteur français de l'après-guerre qui était très copain avec Sartre, Prévert, Greco…

- Boris Vian. J'ai lu tout ses livres. Tu savais qu'il avait aussi fréquenté Henri Salvador?

- C'est qui celui là?

- Un chanteur français. Dit Alice en fredonnant « Jardin d'Hiver ».

- Je connait pas. Fit Bella quand Alice eut fini.

- Passons… Il va falloir que je te fasse découvrir la culture française. La France ne se résume pas qu'à des mangeurs de grenouilles tu sais.

Alice sourit et aida Bella à rédiger son devoir. Une heure plus tard, le couple était dans le salon en train de regarder la télévision. Regarder était un bien grand mot car Alice passait son temps à caresser sa compagne qui voulait regarder un documentaire sur Marylin Monroe. Tout à coup, Alice cessa tout mouvement et murmura:

- Charlie arrive.

Le chef Swan fit son apparition dans le salon et sourit en voyant que Bella avait les joues rouges.

- Bonjour les filles.

- Bonjour papa.

- Bonjour Charlie.

- Bella, tu es toute rouge.

- C'est vrai. Pourquoi tu es rouge? Fit Alice, innocemment.

- Heu… Trop chaud. Mentit Bella.

- Mouais. Dit Charlie d'un ton mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur. Alice, tu veux rester dîner avec nous?

- Je vais être obligée de décliner votre invitation car j'ai promis à maman de dîner avec elle.

-Ce sera pour une prochaine fois alors. Dit Charlie en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

- Entendu. Dit Alice en se levant et en récupérant sa veste. A bientôt Charlie.

- A bientôt Alice.

Bella accompagna Alice à sa voiture et lui sourit.

- Laisse ta fenêtre ouverte ce soir. Murmura Alice.

- Et pourquoi je le ferai? Plaisanta la jeune femme.

- Parce qu'on a cinq jours à rattraper… fit la vampire en l'embrassant, ses mains glissées en dessous de la chemise de sa compagne.

Bella ferma les yeux, soupira en sentant les mains d'Alice glisser sur sa peau et grogna quand elle se rendit compte qu'Alice était à présent dans la voiture.

- Alice… dit Bella, frustrée.

- A ce soir. Répondit la vampire en mettant le contact.

* * *

_Alors, une petite review pour l'auteur?_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt,_

_13_


	13. Accident

_Xenarielle: merci pour ta review! Pour les références à la France, c'est que j'aime la culture de notre pays. (sauf le nain qui est à l'Elysée... oups, pas de nom à la radio) Mdr_

_Bella Swan: Je t'assure que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Alice est parti chasser une journée et s'est absentée le reste du temps car Bella avait un problème typiquement féminin... Je sais, je suis très vilaine!_

_

* * *

_

Bella reposait sur le dos, le souffle court, comme si elle venait de courir le marathon de New-York. A ses côtés, allongée sur son côté droit, Alice l'observait, sourire en coin.

- Cinq fois… murmura Bella. Tu veux me faire mourir?

- Juste de plaisir, crois-moi.

- Heureusement que papa n'est pas là cette nuit. Soupira Bella. Je crois que nos cris l'auraient alerté.

- Sérieux? Plaisanta la vampire en se collant contre sa compagne. On a cinq nuits à rattraper.

- Alice Cullen, vous n'êtes qu'une obsédée.

- Obsédée de ton corps, nuance. Je ne me lasse pas de te caresser, c'est pas pareil. (sourit) Que dirais-tu de passer le week end chez moi? Esmée et Carlisle aimeraient beaucoup faire plus ample connaissance avec toi.

- Rosalie sera présente?

- J'ai vu dans une de mes visions qu'Emmett n'allait pas la lâcher d'une semelle. Edward et Jasper seront également présents.

- Tant que Rosalie reste loin de moi… murmura Bella (baille) Excuse moi.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Fatiguée?

- Oui. Avoua la jeune femme d'une petite voix.

Alice sourit et serra Bella contre elle, ses mains posées sur le ventre de sa compagne et ses lèvres posées contre sa nuque. Sentant Bella s'endormir, Alice chantonna à voix basse « _La vie en rose »._

_

* * *

_

Le lendemain, au lycée, Bella sifflotait tout le temps la chanson qu'Alice lui avait fredonné la veille. Avant de partir au lycée, Bella avait demandé à Charlie s'il voyait un inconvénient à ce qu'elle passe le week end chez les Cullen. Charlie avait répondu que non et s'était fendu d'un grand sourire, l'air de dire « _Ah, les jeunes, je vous jure! »._

Le midi, Bella mangeait à sa table habituelle, avec ses amis. Angela lui racontait les derniers potins tandis que Mike avait le regard perdu dans le vague.

- La terre appelle Mike, la terre appelle Mike! Dit Bella en claquant des doigts devant l'adolescent. Tu es parti ou?

- A mon avis, il dot encore fantasmer. Dit Angela.

- Même pas vrai! Dit Mike en regardant Angela. Je pensais à un truc, c'est tout.

- A d'autres… Enfin bref, passons. Bella, tu fait quoi ce week end?

- Je passe le week end chez Alice.

- Rencontre avec beau-papa et belle-maman?

- Oui.

A la table des Cullen, l'échange entre Bella et Angela n'était pas passé inaperçu grâce au don d'Edward. Tout le monde souriait excepté Rosalie. Cela faisait quelques jours que la vampire était silencieuse et Edward s'en inquiétait car la blonde lui bloquait l'accès à ses pensées.

Voyant Bella se lever pour aller vider son plateau, Alice la rejoignit. La vampire lui sourit et Bella dit:

- Visiblement, Mike fantasme encore sur nous.

- Tant que ce ne sont que des fantasmes… dit Alice en souriant. Prends ta voiture pour aller chez moi. J'ai besoin de faire un truc avant que tu viennes.

- D'accord.

Alice lui caressa la joue et Bella sourit.

* * *

Bella chantait à tue-tête dans sa voiture une chanson de Blondie qui passait à la radio tout en conduisant. La chaussée était glissante et la jeune femme, malgré le fait qu'elle chantait, fixait du regard de la route. La pluie recommença à tomber et Bella ralentit. Au dernier moment, elle vit une forme humaine devant elle. La conductrice freina et la voiture, au lieu de s'arrêter, glissa et sorti de la route, faisant plusieurs tonneaux.

- Alice! Cria Bella avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

Au même moment, Alice chassait avec Carlisle quand elle entendit une voiture crisser des pneus sur l'asphalte mouillé. Délaissant la biche qu'elle buvait, Alice se précipita vers la source du bruit suivie par son père. La vampire s'arrêta brusquement, figée par ce qu'elle voyait. La voiture de Bella était sur le côté gauche, les vitres explosées. Alice sentait les effluves du sang de sa compagne lui remonter jusqu'aux narines et Carlisle se précipita vers la voiture.

- Alice, aide moi! Il faut sortir Bella de là!

Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella était allongée par terre, couverte de sang et le visage pâle. Carlisle l'examina tandis qu'Alice essayait tant bien que mal de refouler l'envie qu'elle avait de son sang. Les grandes mains blanches du médecin s'affairaient sur le corps inerte de Bella et Carlisle dit, après l'avoir soigneusement examinée:

- Elle part…

- Je ne veux pas que Bella parte. (à Bella, tout en se penchant vers elle) Tu entends? Tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter comme ça… Tu es toute ma vie Bella. Reste. Reste avec moi…

Bella ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes et fixa Alice. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et murmura:

- Je t'aime.

Carlisle, inquiet, posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Alice et murmura à son oreille:

- Alice, il faut que tu le fasse… Tôt ou tard, cela devait arriver, Bella serait devenue comme nous… Accorde lui l'éternité à tes côtés.

Alice ferma les yeux quelques secondes, comme pour peser le pour et le contre tout en prenant une main de Bella dans les siennes.

_Pardonne moi mon amour… Pardonne moi…. _

Alice se pencha et mordit sa compagne au niveau de la carotide, là ou le pouls devenait faible. Bella poussa un cri quasi inaudible et Alice resserra son étreinte.

- Alice, il faut que tu arrêtes… dit doucement Carlisle. Tu vas finir par la tuer… (pose ses mains sur ses épaules) Bella en a assez… Je sais que c'est dur mais, s'il te plaît, arrêtes toi…

Alice s'écarta brusquement de Bella et essuya du revers de la main les quelques gouttes qui étaient sur ses lèvres. La vampire contempla la jeune femme allongée et Carlisle dit, d'un ton rassurant:

- Alice, emmène Bella à la maison. Change là et met la dans ton lit. Prévient Emmett qu'il me retrouve ici et dit à Edward et Jasper de rester… Non, de retenir Rosalie. (Alice ne bouge pas) Allez, allez, allez!

Alice obéit et, quelques minutes plus tard, déposa Bella dans son lit. Lisant dans ses pensées, Edward prévint Emmett tandis qu'Alice déshabillait Bella afin de lui passer un bas de survêtement et un tshirt. La jeune femme était toujours inconsciente et Alice eut le cœur serré en la voyant ainsi.

_C'est de ma faute… J'aurai du la conduire moi-même à la maison… Cela m'aurait évité de de voir la transformer…_

Alice s'assit à côté de sa compagne et lui prit la main, priant pour que Bella s'en sorte car, si sa compagne partait, elle n'aurait plus la force de vivre.

* * *

_Les paris sont ouverts pour la forme humaine!_

_Une petite review pour l'auteur?_

_A bientôt et bonne lecture,_

_13_


	14. Rennaissance

_Merci pour les reviews! Bien vu pour celles qui ont trouvé pour Rosalie!_

_Bella Swan: 15 fois en tant que vampire? à voir, à voir ;)_

_Mrs Esmee Cullen: Bien vu pour les règles et pour Rosalie_

_Xenarielle: Mike est toujours aussi obsédé, que veux tu, c'est un mec^^_

_alice, Sab, Trushy & EM: ravie que ma ff vous plaise_

_Kousto: ma belle amoureuse, navrée pour ton msn mais je suis contente d'apprendre la date de ton retour! Ild_

* * *

_POV Bella_

_Savez-vous ce que cela fait d'être vampire? Moi, j'ignorai que cela pouvait être aussi douloureux. Passer du simple statut d'humaine à celui d'être surnaturel, il n'y a qu'un pas… Un pas douloureux…_

_Certes, je suis inconsciente mais je sens tout ce qui m'entoure, à commencer par la douce présence d'Alice. Alice… Mon Alice, ma belle Alice, la femme de ma vie… J'ai mal ma belle Alice mais tu as fait le bon choix… Je sens ta main contre la mienne et j'imagine sans peine que tu culpabilises mais il ne faut pas… Je vais être comme toi…_

_La douleur est intolérable et je sens que le venin s'insinue dans mes veines tue tout ce qui est humain en moi… Alice, mon Alice, reste auprès de moi… Ne me laisse pas. Tu m'as demandé de rester avec toi et je le fait. Je devine plus que j'entends ton anxiété. Je suis près de toi ma belle amoureuse et je ne vais pas te quitter…._

_

* * *

_

Trois jours que Bella gît, inconsciente, dans le lit d'Alice. Trois jours ou la vampire n'a pas quitté son chevet. Son teint est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux sont noirs et elle a des cernes sous les yeux. Alice est épuisée nerveusement. La vampire entendait Edward qui jouait du piano pour cacher son anxiété, sans doute observé par Jasper qui n'utilisait pas son don. Rosalie et Emmett avaient disparus tandis qu'Esmée s'occupait à restaurer une armoire. Carlisle venait toutes les heures pour voir Bella et répétait à chaque fois qu'il fallait être patient.

Le teint de Bella devient de plus en plus pâle mais Alice ne le remarque pas. Son attention est entièrement focalisée sur la main qu'elle tient. Main qui, au départ, était chaude et qui, maintenant, devient tiède. Bella avait cessé de s'agiter depuis trois bonnes heures et quelque chose de serein se dégageai de l'expression de ce visage endormi.

Carlisle se tenait près d'Alice, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Tu as chassé? Demanda-t-il à Alice.

- Non. Pas envie. Je veux être là quand Bella se réveillera.

- Alice, les nouveau-nés sont souvent incontrôlables, tu le sait.

- Je sens que ma Bella sera différente.

Carlisle parti, Alice chantonna à voix basse:

- _Ne me quitte pas, il faut oublier, tout peut s'oublier, qui s'enfuit déjà, oublier le temps des malentendus et le temps perdu à savoir comment oublier ces heures qui tuaient parfois à coups de pourquoi, le cœur du bonheur. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Ne me quitte pas. Moi je t'offrirai des perles de pluie venues de pays où il ne pleut pas. Je creuserai la terre jusqu'après ma mort pour couvrir ton corps d'or et de lumière. Je ferai un domaine où l'amour sera roi où l'amour sera loi où tu seras reine..._

- Alice… murmura Bella d'une voix rauque.

Alice cessa de chanter et regarda Bella. La vampire voulait lui poser tout un tas de questions mais, curieusement, les mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge.

- Ma belle Alice… continua Bella en ouvrant les yeux. (l'observe) Tu es…

Bella ne put continuer, dévisageant Alice comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Elle remarqua les yeux noirs de sa compagne mais surtout, fut attirée par la bouche vermeille qui esquissait un sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents parfaitement blanches, exemptes de tout défaut, le nez, fin et droit, les courbes de son visage… Bella était fascinée de redécouvrir ce visage, pourtant si familier, sous un autre jour. La jeune femme leva sa main et, tout doucement, sous le regard bienveillant d'Alice, caressa le visage. Bella fut surprise de constater que la peau, d'ordinaire froide, était tiède.

- Comment te sens tu? Demanda Alice, sa main posée sur celle de Bella.

- Tu es si… Si belle. Murmura Bella.

- Et toi, tu as une tête à faire peur. Plaisanta Alice. Plus sérieusement, comment te sent tu?

- Engourdie. Avoua Bella. J'ai la gorge qui me brûle.

- Tu as soif?

- Soif? Euh… _J'ai bien soif mais ce n'est pas la soif dont elle parle…_

- J'ai compris. Edward va venir d'ici quelques secondes avec un gobelet… (la porte s'ouvre, le vampire dépose un gobelet et s'en va.) Tiens, boit ça. Termina la vampire en lui donnant le gobelet.

- Merci. Pourquoi Edward n'est pas resté?

- Boit d'abord, je t'expliquerai ensuite.

En portant le gobelet à ses lèvres, Bella sentit l'odeur du sang animal. Une odeur appétissante mais qui ne valait pas celle dégagée par Alice. Elle but son verre et le reposa, esquissant une grimace de dégoût.

- Tu n'aimes pas?

- Si mais j'ai été distraite par ton odeur. Avoua Bella d'une petite voix.

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Je vais t'expliquer deux ou trois choses mais avant, je doit te parler de ça… dit Alice en désignant les vêtements que sa compagne portait. Tu as eu un accident de voiture… Avec Carlisle, on t'a sorti de ta voiture et, après un examen rapide, Carlisle m'a dit que tu partait…

- Et tu m'a mordue…

- Oui… Je ne voulais pas que tu partes. L'éternité sans toi ne m'intéresse pas ma Bella…

- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser de m'avoir offert ce que je désirai le plus. Objecta la jeune femme.

- Si… J'avais vu ton accident dans une de mes visions. J'aurai du t'en parler…

- Alice, tu ne peux pas tout contrôler…

- Je devrai.

- Non. Ce n'est pas bon de devoir toujours se contrôler.

- C'est vrai. Murmura Alice en songeant à quelque chose. (Bella sourit) J'aime te voir sourire ainsi. (réfléchit quelques secondes) Je crois bien que Jasper a utilisé son don pour faire disparaître mon sentiment de culpabilité.

- Il a bien fait. Commenta Bella. Maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi Edward n'est pas resté? Pourquoi il n'y a que toi dans la chambre?

- Carlisle est venu toutes les heures pour voir comment tu allais et Ed a passé son temps à son piano. La raison pour laquelle nous sommes seules, c'est que je voulais être la première à te voir au réveil. (sourit) Maintenant, tu es ce qu'on appelle un nouveau-né.

- Un « bébé » vampire?

- Si tu veux… En tant que nouveau-né, tu as une force qui nous dépasse tous. Tu peux même faire un combat contre Emmett, tu le gagne. Dans les premiers temps, tu va avoir du mal à te faire à l'odeur du sang animal et tu vas te laisser distraire par pas mal de choses. Bref, il va falloir que tu te réhabitue à ton corps.

- Je suis plus forte que toi?

- Au point de vue physique. Dès que tu te sentiras prête, je t'apprendrai comment chasser, à reconnaître les différentes odeurs et, surtout, à éviter de vouloir planter tes crocs dans la jugulaire d'un être humain.

- Je vais me laisser distraire par quoi?

- Un son, une odeur… dit évasivement Alice.

Bella sourit de nouveau et s'assit contre le montant du lit tout en faisant signe à sa compagne de la rejoindre. Alice s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, la tête de Bella contre son cou, ses grandes mains blanches de chaque côté de ses hanches. Bella, à sa grande surprise, lâcha un grondement de satisfaction et respira profondément le parfum de sa compagne. Les mains de Bella se glissèrent sous la chemise d'Alice et caressèrent la peau. Sous ses doigts, la peau d'Alice était tiède et douce.

- Impression de redécouvrir le toucher. Murmura la vampire.

Alice sourit à cette remarque et, sans se départir de son sourire, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. Encore une fois, Bella fut surprise de les trouver tièdes et Alice l'embrassa. Leur baiser n'était pas comme d'habitude. Bella sentait qu'Alice embrassait différemment. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, par réflexe, que leurs lèvres se décollèrent.

- Tu te retenait? Dit Bella, étonnée.

Alice opina de la tête et sourit.

- Je me retenait toujours avec toi… Même quand je te mordait quand nous faisions l'amour.

- Alice, j'ai envie de…

- Pas maintenant. Coupa la vampire. Tu vas t'habiller et je vais t'apprendre à chasser.

Ignorant le grognement de frustration qui émanait de Bella, Alice se leva et lui donna des affaires propres.

* * *

_Qu'en pensez vous? Cela mérite une petite review pour l'auteur?_

_A bientôt et bonne lecture,_

_13_


	15. Découvertes

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Rien de tout ça ne m'appartient... Dommage, dommage..._

_Bella Swan & Xenarielle: Un petit lemon histoire de bien commencer la semaine! Merci pour vos reviews^^_

_Sygui: Ravie que mon histoire te plaise et, oui, je pense à Charlie ainsi qu'à une confrontation avec Rosalie. Ce ne sera pas du sport!_

_Kousto: quand tu mettras ta review (car je sais que tu le feras, espèce de vilaine^^), tu verras que je fait une référence à nous. Trouve là et je te dirai si c'est la bonne. Ild_

* * *

Bella enfila rapidement les vêtements qu'Alice lui avait donné. Un jean, un tshirt, une veste militaire et une paire de converses. La vampire ne prit même pas le temps de se regarder dans un miroir et rejoignit sa compagne. Alice lui sourit et Bella murmura:

- Papa?

- Carlisle l'a prévenu au téléphone que tu était malade. Après, les termes techniques employés, je ne les ai pas retenus…

- Toi qui a une mémoire incroyable, tu ne les a pas retenus?

- Non. La médecine ne m'intéresse pas. A la rigueur, tu pourras demander à Carlisle de t'expliquer… (sourit) On va éviter de passer par le salon. (ouvre la fenêtre) Tu n'as plus qu'à me suivre. En route jeune Padawan!

Bella éclata de rire en entendant la référence faite à Star Wars. Alice l'embrassa sur le front et bondit par la fenêtre, atterrissant sans problème sur la pelouse.

- Rejoint moi!

- Euh… Tu es sûre?

- Tu ne risques rien. Pouffa Alice.

Bella prit son élan et sauta. Pendant son saut, la vampire songea qu'elle allait vraiment se faire mal en atterrissant mais, à son grand soulagement, constata qu'il n'en était rien. Alice se tenait à côté d'elle, souriante, une main posée sur le bas de son dos.

- Alors? U vois, tu es toujours en un seul morceau.

- Gnégnégné… T'es pas drôle.

Alice lui prit la main et les deux vampires coururent jusqu'au terrain de chasse favori des Cullen. Une fois arrivées, Alice huma l'air et dit:

- Tu doit sentir plusieurs odeurs…

Bella acquiesça de la tête et Alice continua:

- But de la manip… Repère l'odeur qui te semble la plus attirante.

Bella ferma les yeux et, à son tour, huma l'air. Différentes fragrances chatouillèrent ses narines: l'odeur de l'herbe mouillée, celle de la forêt, celle des différents animaux, une autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas identifier et celle d'Alice. Tout naturellement, Bella resta à côté d'Alice. La vampire s'en aperçut et dit:

- L'odeur qui te paraît la plus attirante Bella. Pas moi.

- C'est ton odeur qui m'attire. C'est pas de ma faute.

Alice sourit, prit la main de Bella et le couple s'enfonça dans la forêt. Au bout de quelques secondes, Alice vit une biche et, délaissant sa compagne, fonça dessus. Bella l'observait, fascinée et, soudain, une odeur retint son attention. Bella se précipita vers la source de l'odeur et, sans le savoir, arriva sur les lieux de son accident. La voiture n'était plus là car Carlisle, aidé par Edward et Jasper, l'avaient enlevée. Immobile, les yeux fermés, Bella sentait deux odeurs différentes. La vampire ne réagit pas quand elle sentit une main d'Alice se poser sur son épaule.

- Que se passe t'il?

- Différentes odeurs.

- Je vois… Il y a l'odeur de ton sang quand tu était humaine et une autre que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

- C'est le lieu de l'accident? Demanda Bella d'une voix neutre.

- Oui. Murmura Alice.

Bella ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer les lieux.

- Mon ange, il vaut mieux partir, des humains approchent.

- Ils ne m'intéressent pas.

Alice la regarda, étonnée par sa réponse.

- Ils ne t'intéressent pas?

- Non. Leur odeur ne m'attire pas.

- En tant que nouveau-né, tu es sensée être distraite par pas mal de choses.

- Faut croire que non. Allons terminer de chasser.

Dans le salon, Carlisle tournait en rond. Il s'inquiétait pour Alice, restée seule avec Bella.

_Bella est un nouveau né et, si j'en crois mon expérience, elle va donner du fil à retordre à Alice. _

Edward capta sans problème les pensées de Carlisle et alla le rejoindre. Le médecin sourit en voyant son fils.

- Inquiet? Demanda Edward.

- Oui.

- Elles arrivent.

- Ou est Jasper?

- Dans le garage. Il se demande comment faire pour remettre la Chevrolet en état sans l'aide de Rose. Je me demande ou elle est d'ailleurs…

- On demandera à Alice si elle ne peux pas voir ou elle est.

Alice et Bella firent leur apparition, main dans la main, au plus grand étonnement de Carlisle et d'Edward. Edward fixa Bella et dit:

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à lire tes pensées… C'est frustrant.

- C'est très bien comme ça. Rétorqua Bella.

- Alice, la chasse s'est bien passée? Demanda Carlisle, inquiet.

- Oui, tout s'est bien passé. (Alice résume les évènements) Bella n'est pas attirée par l'odeur du sang humain et n'est pas distraite par ce qui l'entoure.

Carlisle médita quelques instants sur les dernières paroles de sa fille et fini par dire:

- L'odeur humaine n'attire pas Bella car c'est ton odeur qui prime sur tout le reste. La seule personne qui intéresse Bella, c'est toi.

Bella opina de la tête et son regard se posa sur Alice. La vampire était habillée d'un jean qui moulait ses jambes comme une seconde peau et une chemise bleu clair.

- Par contre, ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la couleur de ses yeux. Reprit Carlisle. Ils changent sans arrêt de couleur. A moins que… _Edward, je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour nous d'aller voir ailleurs…Bella a bien chassé mais elle a envie d'autre chose…_

Edward sourit en entendant les pensées de son père et les deux vampires s'éloignèrent. Sans rien dire, Bella serra tout doucement la main d'Alice, toujours aussi étonnée de la tiédeur de sa peau. Le jeune couple arriva dans la chambre et, lentement, très lentement, Bella allongea Alice sur le lit, restant au dessus d'elle, les mains posées de chaque côté de la tête. Bella respira profondément le parfum d'Alice, odeur qui l'attirait, l'aimantait. Son regard qui, théoriquement, aurait du être ocre, était noir avec des éclats dorés. Alice l'observait. Bella avait le teint pâle, typique des vampires, mais la couleur des yeux était différente, comme si Bella avait gardé une part humaine en elle. Une main d'Alice se posa sur le bas du dos de sa compagne, à même la peau tandis que la deuxième était sur sa nuque. De sa main gauche, Bella avait déboutonné la chemise de sa compagne, faisant apparaître sa poitrine moulée dans un soutien-gorge noir, couleur qui constatait avec sa peau blanche. La vampire se passa la langue sur les lèvres et son regard devint complètement noir. Les lèvres de Bella se posèrent sur le soutien-gorge. Alice voulait que Bella la touche, voulait toucher sa peau, apaiser le feu qui brûlait en elle. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Bella défit la ceinture et déboutonna le jean. Alice posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait les lèvres de Bella se promener sur son ventre, lentement, tandis que ses mains avait descendu le jean jusqu'aux baskets. Alice sentait la brûlure familière du désir. A présent, les lèvres de Bella étaient posées sur son boxer. Elle sentait son souffle chaud, lent et régulier, ses mains posées sur ses fesses, dessinant des cercles. Alice enleva sa chemise . Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent et elles enlevèrent leurs derniers vêtements. Bella glissa une jambe entre celles de sa compagne et l'embrassa passionnément tandis que ses mains lui caressaient les cuisses. Abandonnant toute retenue, Alice se releva, toujours sa jambe entre celles de la jeune femme et sa main droite se posa à plat contre son pubis. En souriant, Alice l'embrassa, dégagea sa main et sa jambe et sa bouche descendit de plus en plus bas. Sa langue fit une incursion dans le bas-ventre, jouant avec le clito, l'aspirant, le mordillant. Sentant que la jeune femme allait venir, Alice remplaça sa langue par sa main, imprimant un mouvement assez lent et guida la main de Bella en elle.

Une formidable onde de plaisir traversa le corps de Bella. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit que quand elle sentit les mains d'Alice posées sur ses hanches.

- Je me sens si…

- Bien? Murmura Alice tout en l'embrassant.

- Ce n'est pas exactement le mot qu'il me vient à l'esprit mais bon… (sourit) J'ai encore envie de toi…

Alice sourit et, très vite, la chambre retentit de soupirs et de gémissements.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella était allongée contre Alice, sa tête posée contre son épaule droite, les mains de sa compagne posées sur sa taille. La vampire avait les yeux fermés et un fin sourire était plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Bella? Murmura Alice.

Bella ne répondit pas et se contenta de serrer une des mains d'Alice entre les siennes.

- Je ne dort pas. Finit elle par dire au bout de quelques secondes de silence. Là, en cet instant, j'ai juste besoin d'être au calme et de te savoir près de moi. C'ets tout ce que je veux…

* * *

_NDA: fin de chapitre remaniée... Après mûre réflexion, Bella ne dort pas. J'en ai déjà assez à faire avec la couleur qui change sans arrêt^^_

_A bientôt_

_13_


	16. Les Françaises

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir^^_

_Pour l'instant, le face à face entre Rosalie et Bella est soft mais ça va dégénérer au cours des prochains chapitres^^_

_Dans ce chapitre, vous allez faire "connaissance" avec deux françaises qui ne sont autre que votre très chère auteur et sa moitié. Comme vous devez vous en douter, les deux françaises vont donner du fil à retordre à nos deux vampires préférées mais, stop, je n'en dit pas plus!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_13 _

* * *

Immobile et droite comme un i, Rosalie était sur la terrasse, le regard perdu dans la contemplation de paysage. Emmett était non loin d'elle, l'observant. Le couple était revenu quelques heures plus tôt et la maison était vide. Vide? Non. Les deux vampires avaient entendu du bruit provenant de la chambre d'Alice et Emmett en avait déduit que sa sœur et Bella ne jouaient pas au poker ou alors, la version strip. En revanche, il trouvait bizarre l'absence de Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper et Edward. Emmett trouvait que Rosalie avait un comportement bizarre depuis trois ou quatre jours.

_Dès l'annonce de l'accident de Bella, Rosalie s'est enfuie… Pourquoi? Aurait elle quelque chose à voir avec l'accident?_

Allongée sur le ventre, un drap recouvrant juste ce qu'il fallait, Bella regardait Alice qui s'habillait. La vampire s'étira et sourit à sa compagne qui vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Alice scruta son regard et dit:

- Ils sont encore noirs.

- Encore envie de toi. Murmura Bella. C'est normal?

- Oui.

- Mais les tiens sont redevenus dorés. Objecta la jeune femme.

- Tu es nouveau-né alors, aussi douée que tu puisses être, il y a des choses qui échappent à ton contrôle. Néanmoins, je suis contente qu'Edward ne puisse pas entendre tes pensées.

- Parce que tu les entends?

- Non mais ton regard est toujours expressif. (murmure) Et si tu t'habillais?

- Je ne te plait pas comme ça?

- Si mais on ne peut décemment pas passer nos journées à faire l'amour. Il faut terminer l'année scolaire et que tu voit ton père.

- Papa… murmura Bella. Il va trouver que j'ai changé.

- Oui. En sa présence, il va falloir que tu te contrôle.

- Si tu le dit… dit la vampire en promenant ses mains sur les cuisses d'Alice.

Avant qu'Alice ne puisse dire un seul mot, Bella l'embrassa et laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de sa compagne. Les vêtements se retrouvèrent vite au sol et Alice dit:

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible.

- Si tu le dit… Je t'aime Alice. Murmura Bella avant de lui faire l'amour.

* * *

Dans le garage, Rosalie contemplait le véhicule accidenté et remarqua que quelqu'un avait commencé à le réparer. Des gémissements parvinrent à ses oreilles et Rosalie gronda. Délaissant le garage, la vampire alla dans le salon et fut surprise de voir qu'il était vide. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rosalie était devant la porte de la chambre d'Alice.

* * *

Dans la chambre, Bella s'apprêtait à caresser les seins d'Alice quand elle sentit l'odeur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître. Elle cessa tout mouvement, fit signe à sa compagne de se taire et se leva. La vampire enfila rapidement un boxer et un tshirt et ouvrit la porte. Bella lâcha un grondement de colère en reconnaissant Rosalie.

- C'est ton odeur que j'ai sentit sur le lieu de l'accident.

- Toujours vivante? Ironisa la vampire blonde.

Les poings de Bella se serrèrent et Alice vint se poster près d'elle, posant une main sur son dos. Elle regarda sa sœur et dit:

- as-tu quelque chose à voir avec l'accident de Bella?

- Non. Mentit la vampire. Bébé Bella va me faire du mal?

- Rosalie, va t'en. Dit Bella en continuant de garder les poings serrés. Va t'en ou je ne répond plus de rien.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulait, non? Fit froidement Rosalie.

- Va t'en! Hurla Bella.

Rosalie se fendit d'un sourire amusé et s'en alla. Alice caressa le dos de Bella et dit, d'une voix inquiète:

- C'est Rosalie?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Murmura Bella. _Il faut que je la confonde. Je ne peux pas me baser sur une simple odeur…_

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui. On va aller voir mon père.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu? J'aimerai bien qu'on termine ce qu'on avait commencé…termina Alice en embrassant sa nuque.

- Désolée ma belle amoureuse mais comme tu l'as toi-même dit, on ne peut pas passer toutes ses journées à faire l'amour.

Alice lui tira la langue et Bella ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

- Détends toi, ça bien se passer. Murmura Alice devant la porte de la maison des Swan.

Bella esquissa un sourire et, grâce à son ouïe, entendit Charlie dans le salon. La vampire ouvrit la porte et elles entrèrent. Comme Bella l'avait deviné, Charlie était dans le salon en train de lire, écoutant toujours de la musique classique. L'odeur de son père lui arrivait aux narines mais la vampire ne s'en préoccupait pas car, comme Alice le savait, Bella était focalisée sur son odeur.

- Bonjour papa.

Charlie posa son livre et alla à la rencontre de Bella. Il la serra dans ses bras tout en l'embrassant sur le front. Observant le père et la fille, Alice fut étonnée de voir que Charlie ne disait rien sur la froideur de l'épiderme de sa fille.

_Bella peut réguler sa température?_

- Tu vas mieux? Carlisle m'a dit que tu avais fait une intoxication alimentaire.

- Oui. Je suis juste un peu plus blanche que d'habitude mais c'est tout. Dit Bella en souriant.

Charlie poussa un soupir de soulagement et se rassit dans son fauteuil. Il observa longuement sa fille, trouvant qu'elle était différente de d'habitude.

_Bella a changé. Son teint est plus pâle que d'habitude et j'ai l'impression qu'elle se contrôle beaucoup. Pourquoi?_

- Tout va bien Charlie? S'enquit Alice d'une voix douce.

- Je trouve que Bella a changé. En bien. S'empressa-t-il de rajouter. (à Bella) Je te trouve plus… lumineuse.

Bella se fendit d'un sourire et dit:

- Il faut remercier Alice.

Charlie rit devant la mine abasourdie de la jeune femme et, sans se préoccuper du jeune couple, reporta son attention sur son livre.

_Merde, j'ai oublié de dire à Bella qu'on allait avoir une française pendant trois mois à la maison… Tant pis, elle le saura demain à l'école._

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent dans la chambre de Bella et Alice alla directement s'assoir sur le bureau tandis que Bella se tenait en face d'elle, mains dans les poches.

- Tu arrives à contrôler ta température?

- Faut croire que oui.

- En tout cas, bien le double sens du « il faut remercier Alice ».

- Ben quoi? Dit Bella, faussement étonnée tout en se rapprochant de sa compagne. Tu m'a accordé ce à quoi j'aspirai. L'éternité pour t'aimer…

Bella embrassa Alice tandis que ses mains déboutonnait le jean.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fait? Murmura Alice contre la bouche de Bella.

- Terminer ce qu'on avait commencé chez toi… termina la vampire en glissant sa main dans le jean.

- Charlie est en bas. Murmura la vampire en essayant vainement de garder le contrôle.

- Alors mords moi…

* * *

Le lendemain midi, comme à leur habitude, le jeune couple était attablé avec les amis de Bella, heureux de la revoir. Mike dévisageait Bella et ne sortit de sa contemplation que quand il se rendit compte que Bella ne touchait pas à son plateau.

- Tu ne manges pas?

- Pas faim. Répondit distraitement Bella tout en jetant distraitement un coup d'œil à la table des Cullen.

Edward, Jasper et Emmett étaient présents, souriants mais Rosalie était absente, ce qui n'échappa pas à Bella.

- Les filles, vous êtes là? Fit Angela en claquant des doigts.

- Cherche pas, elles sont dans leur bulle. Dit Jessica en les désignant du doigt. C'est à peine si elles ont écouté le cours de français.

La matinée de cours s'était bien passée pour Bella au grand soulagement d'Alice qui redoutait de la voir manifester des envies de sang humain mais, comme d'habitude, Bella était entièrement accaparée par l'odeur de sa compagne.

- Grenouille a dit que les français arrivaient aujourd'hui. Dit Jessica. J'espère qu'ils seront mignons!

- Vous parlez de quoi? S'enquit Bella.

- Des étudiants français qui doivent venir pour un échange. Dit Angela. L'année dernière, nous sommes partis dans leur lycée et cette année, ils viennent chez nous.

- Ils arrivent quand?

- Ils sont présents en ville depuis ce matin et c'est cet après midi qu'ils viennent en cours. Continua Angela. (à Bella) Ton père ne te l'a pas dit?

- Il a du oublier. Dit Bella en regardant Alice.

Bella eu un mouvement d'inquiétude en voyant sa compagne avec le regard fixe. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Alice qui fini par dire:

- Je réfléchissais. (à Angela) C'est vrai que vous êtes partis l'an dernier. On sait chez qui ils vont loger?

- La grenouille nous le dira cet après midi.

- C'est qui la grenouille? Demanda Mike, la bouche pleine.

- Notre prof de français. Dit Jessica en éclatant de rire. On l'appelle « la grenouille » car c'est la traduction française de Froggy. Il est vrai que toi, tu vas en espagnol.

- Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout.

Alice eut un sourire amusé et la cloche retentit.

* * *

En début d'après midi, les élèves de la classe de Froggy attendaient les français dans le réfectoire avec une impatience non dissimulée, chacun y allant de son petit commentaire. Alice et Bella se tenaient à l'écart et une question brulait les lèvres de la brune.

- Alice, qu'Est-ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure? Demanda Bella à vitesse vampirique.

- Tu verras. Répondit Alice en souriant. Tu vas être surprise.

Les élèves français firent leur apparition et Bella les regarda. Son attention fut attirée par deux jeunes femmes. La première mesurait 1,75 mètres, des longs cheveux roux relevés en chignon aux lèvres pleines et au regard ocre. La deuxième était plus petite, 1,65 mètres, des cheveux bruns coupés courts, des traits légèrement asiatiques et, comme la première, des yeux également ocres. Mais ce qui fascina Bella, en dehors de leurs yeux, ce fut leur teint, pâle, comme le sien. La rouquine était habillée d'un jean, d'une paire de converses et d'une veste zippée tandis que la brune portait un jean, une chemise blanche, une veste et une cravate. Tout de suite, Bella fut attirée par leurs odeurs, sentant quelque chose de familier sur elles. Alice observait Bella, amusée.

_Faut toujours qu'elles en fassent trop… Ça ne va pas être de tout repos…_

Les quelques élèves masculins du cours de français ne parvenaient pas à détacher leurs regards des deux françaises mais elles ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. En les voyant, Alice ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Elles ne changent pas… _

Alice serra la main de Bella et écouta attentivement le discours de bienvenue de Froggy. Ensuite, le professeur de français prit une liste et énonça le nom des élèves qui allaient chez leurs correspondants.

- Alice Cullen, vous accueillerez Isabelle Bergman.

La rouquine avança d'un pas et, délaissant la compagnie de Bella, Alice vint à sa rencontre. Les deux jeunes femmes s'embrassèrent sur la joue et Bella ressentit de la jalousie envers la française. Les deux jeunes femmes revinrent vers Bella qui émit un grognement inaudible. Inaudible? Sauf pour Alice qui se contenta de la rassurer en lui prenant la main.

- Isabelle Swan, vous accueillerez Emilie Dupont.

Isabelle alla accueillir la française avec un grand sourire mais fronça les sourcils en sentant son odeur. Sans rien dire, les deux jeunes femmes revinrent vers Alice et Isabelle. La rouquine sourit à la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Interloquée, Bella les regarda et Alice serra sa main, geste qui n'échappa au deuxième couple.

- Alice, tu les connaît? Murmura Bella à son oreille.

- Permet moi de te présenter un couple de françaises que j'ai rencontré dans les années soixante…

* * *

_Qu'en pensez vous? Une petite review?_

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	17. Le passé d'Alice

_Toutes les phrases en italiques sont en français sauf le flashback d'Alice._

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews!_

_13_

* * *

_- Permet moi de te présenter un couple de françaises que j'ai rencontré dans les années soixante…._

Bella sursauta en entendant les paroles d'Alice, songeant que les deux françaises connaissaient mieux sa compagne qu'elle-même.

_Elles ont peut être été amantes… Alice ne m'a pas trop parlé des années qu'elle a passé en France. Ou c'est peut être moi qui me fait des films mais je sens qu'elles sont liées toutes les trois…_

- Bella, tu es sur quelle planète? Murmura Alice. On va faire les présentations officielles vu qu'on est au lycée. (aux deux françaises)_ évitons de se faire griller… Et ça détendra l'atmosphère._

La rouquine sourit tandis que la brune observait Bella. Isabelle s'en aperçut et leva les yeux au ciel. Alice sourit à Bella et dit:

- Isabelle et Emilie, je vous présente Bella, ma compagne.

- Enchantée. Dit Isabelle en souriant et en lui serrant la main. Comme nous portons le même prénom, je te suggère de me trouver rapidement un surnom. Termina la rouquine dans un anglais parfait.

- J'ignore quel surnom te donner.

- Appelle la 13. Dit alors Emilie. Ou la rouquine. (sourit) Ravie de te rencontrer Bella. _Alice, tu avait raison, elle est magnifique._

Alice sourit et serra la main de Bella.

Pendant ce temps, Froggy avait terminé l'appel. Angela avait hérité d'une française peu loquace et Jessica d'une jeune femme qui était la version féminine d'Emmett, le côté vampire en moins. Les élèves eurent leur après midi de libre pour aider les français a bien s'installer et faire plus ample connaissance.

- _Allez, viens rouquine. On va aller récupérer nos sacs._ dit Emilie en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

_- Je te suis._

Les deux françaises parties chercher leurs sacs, Bella soupira. Sans rien dire, Alice posa une main dans le bas du dos de sa compagne.

Alice conduisait à vitesse normale, peu désireuse d'avoir une amende pour excès de vitesse de la part de Charlie. Celui-ci avait prévenu Bella par sms qu'il rentrait tard mais que tout était prêt pour que la française se sente comme chez elle. Bella était assise à l'avant et ne disait rien tandis que les deux françaises discutaient à bâtons rompus. D'après ce que Bella comprenait, il s'agissait d'une histoire passée à Paris.

La voiture arriva à la maison des Cullen. Carlisle, Esmée, Edward, Jasper et Emmett se tenaient sur le pas de la porte et, curieusement, Rosalie était encore absente. Alice se gara dans le garage et le quatuor descendit du véhicule. Emmett arriva le premier et fondit sur Emilie.

- Emmett, tu m'écrases! S'écria la vampire en faisant semblant d'être étouffée.

- Je suis content de te revoir. Dit Emmett en souriant.

- De même, de même.

Emmett relâcha la vampire et ce fut au tour du reste de la famille de dire bonjour aux deux françaises sauf Jasper qui se tenait légèrement en recul. Bella s'en aperçu et Edward dit, devançant la question de la jeune femme:

- Jasper a encore du mal avec tes émotions. Désolé.

Laissant ses deux amies avec sa famille, Alice entraîna Bella dans sa chambre.

- Pourquoi je sens ton odeur sur 13 et sa compagne?

- C'est comme ça. Répondit Alice en esquissant un sourire. Tu es jalouse?

- N'importe quoi. Tu les connaît depuis quand?

- Une éternité. Plaisanta Alice tout en s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Sérieusement?

- Je t'avais dit que j'avais passé quelques années en France. Je les ai rencontrées à Paris. Elles étaient déjà ensemble et vampires. Assis toi près de moi, je vais te raconter notre rencontre.

* * *

_Flashback Alice_

_Sur le tarmac de l'aéroport, Alice éprouvait une sensation de liberté absolue, sentiment qu'elle n'avait connu que quand elle avait rencontré les Cullen. La vampire avait toujours été attirée par ce pays, par son histoire et sa culture. Juste avant de partir, Carlisle lui avait donné les clefs d'un appartement dont il avait l'acquisition dans les années vingt. _

_Prenant un taxi, Alice donna l'adresse et fut surprise d'arriver devant un immeuble de type haussmannien, situé juste en face du musée du Louvre. D'emblée, en entrant dans l'appartement, Alice fut séduite par la vue qu'elle avait sur la cour intérieure du musée bien qu'à l'époque, ce fut un parking. (NDA: la construction de la Pyramide du Louvre ne fut décidée que quand François Mitterrand arriva au pouvoir. L'inauguration eu lieu à la fin des années 80/ début des années 90, je ne m'en rappelle pas.) L'appartement était meublé de façon très simple mais avec des meubles typiques des années soixante. _

_Son installation faite, Alice mena une vie sans histoire pendant près d'une décennie, consacrant ses journées à aller dans les musées et ses nuits à peindre ou à prendre des photos. Ce fut lors d'une de ses sorties nocturnes qu'elle rencontra pour la première fois Isabelle et Emilie. _

_Il faisait nuit noire et Alice était en face du musée du Louvre, sur un des quais de la Seine, son Leica posé sur un trépied. Alice se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir rendre sur photo l'éclairage qui habillait le bâtiment quand des éclats de voix attirèrent son attention. Son français n'étant pas excellent, Alice n'en comprenait que la moitié mais devinait que les deux femmes se disputaient. La vampire, en reniflant l'air, fut surprise de ne pas entendre de pulsations provenant des deux femmes. _

_- Ah, ça y est. Nous parvenons enfin à te rencontrer. Dit la brune en anglais tout en rejoignant Alice._

_- De quoi? Fit Alice, surprise._

_La brune sourit et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, rejointe par sa compagne. _

_- Cela fait plusieurs nuits que nous te voyons mais à chaque fois que nous voulons t'approcher, tu t'en vas. Renchérit la rouquine._

_- Américaine? Suggéra la brune en enlaçant la rouquine._

_- Oui. Dit Alice en les regardant. Alice Cullen._

_- Emilie Dupont. Dit la brune._

_- Isabelle Bergman. Dit la rousse._

_- Allemande? Dit Alice à Isabelle._

_- D'origine par mon père. Corrigea Isabelle en souriant. Cela fait longtemps que tu es en France?_

_- Quelques années mais pas suffisamment pour parler français couramment. Répondit Alice en haussant les épaules._

_- Tu viens souvent ici? Demanda Emilie en posant la tête sur l'épaule de sa compagne._

_- Surtout le soir. _

_- Nous allons être amenées à nous rencontrer souvent. Conclut Isabelle. A bientôt Alice._

_L'étrange couple parti, Alice se remit derrière son Leica, charmée et troublée par la présence des deux françaises._

_Les trois jeunes femmes se voyaient régulièrement le soir. Pour des raisons évidentes, Alice ne sortait pas quand il faisait beau et passait son temps à lire et à développer les photos dans un laboratoire qu'elle avait fait installer dans l'appartement. Toutes les semaines, elle écrivait à sa famille et ceux-ci lui répondait, à l'exception de Rosalie mais la vampire ne s'en formalisait pas. Alice continuait toujours à prendre des photos la nuit mais, depuis quelques semaines, les trois vampires se retrouvaient chez Alice, à parler de leurs vies respectives. Elle étonna les deux françaises en leur disant qu'elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'humaine. _

_Les années passèrent et Alice rencontra un soir, à la soirée d'inauguration du centre Georges Pompidou, madame Veil. Comme tout le monde, elle avait suivi avec passion la cause de madame Veil et avait crié victoire quand elle avait eu gain de cause mais voir cette femme en chair et en os l'avait laissée sans voix. Alice avait eu le temps d'échanger quelques mots avec celle qu'elle considérait comme une héroïne puis était partie. _

_Les années 80 passèrent en un éclair pour Alice. Avec Emilie et Isabelle, elle commença à fréquenter les bars et les boîtes gay, accumulant les conquêtes, sachant qu'elle brisait sans doute des cœurs mais la vampire savait que son âme sœur allait naître et qu'elle la rencontrerai un jour. _

_Ce n'est qu'en 2000 qu'Alice décida de rejoindre sa famille. Isabelle et Emilie promirent à Alice de la voir au moins une fois par an et c'Est-ce qu'elles firent. Chaque année, quelque soit l'endroit ou Alice et sa famille se trouvaient, les deux françaises venaient les voir. Au fil des années, le clan Cullen noua une profonde amitié avec les deux jeunes femmes. Il n'y avait que Rosalie qui restait froide avec elles et, à chacune de leurs visites, s'absentait._

_

* * *

_

En terminant son histoire, Alice sourit. Elle n'avait pas tout raconté à sa compagne car Bella n'avait pas besoin de savoir certaines choses sur son passé.

_Je les lui dirai plus tard, quand elle aura mieux fait connaissance avec Isabelle et Emilie._

- Tu prenais des photos… Tu les a encore? Demanda Bella.

- Oui. Va juste falloir que je les retrouve.

- Pourquoi Rosalie s'absente à chaque fois qu'elles viennent vous voir?

- Je n'en sais rien. Avoua la vampire en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

Des coups discrets se firent entendre et Alice alla ouvrir.

- J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas. Dit Isabelle en anglais.

- Emmett? Dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comme d'habitude. Répondit Emilie en souriant.

- Encore votre pari. souffla Alice. (à Bella) Ils jouent à qui sera le plus fort. Emmett perd régulièrement mais il s'entête à vouloir gagner.

- C'est tout à son honneur. Rétorqua Emilie en se postant près de la fenêtre.

Bella remarqua que la vampire était toujours sur le qui-vive, comme si elle redoutait un danger. Elle s'apprêtait à formuler sa pensée à voix haute quand Alice dit:

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça.

- Comment vous vous êtes rencontrées? Demanda Bella à Isabelle. Je veux dire… Toi et Emilie? Alice m'a raconté pour elle et vous…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Répondit Isabelle.

La rouquine sourit et s'assit par terre. Comme à son habitude, Emilie se mit derrière elle, ses mains encerclant sa taille, le menton posé sur l'épaule de sa compagne et son regard scrutant les deux vampires.

- Londres. Fini par murmurer Emilie. Juin 1940. (sourit) Désolée, je n'aime pas beaucoup parler de moi. Je préfère les actes aux paroles.

Alice éclata de rire.

- C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Toujours aussi loquace…

- _Alice, fait quand même attention à ce que tu dit… Evite de faire des doubles sens._

- _Elle finira par le savoir, ne serait-ce à cause de mon odeur qui flotte sur vous. _

_- A qui la faute?_ rétorqua Emilie.

_- Les filles, ça suffit. _(en anglais à Bella) Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est toujours comme ça entre Alice et Emilie. Elles ont un sens de l'humour assez particulier. Dit Isabelle en insistant bien sur les derniers mots.

- Aucun sens de l'humour. Dit Alice en désignant Isabelle.

- Si tu le dit. On va aller chasser. Vous venez avec nous?

- Non. Allez y, je suis sûre qu'Emmett va vous accompagner. Dit Alice en souriant.

Les deux françaises se levèrent et sautèrent par la fenêtre. Restées seules, Alice souleva Bella et l'allongea sur son lit, un sourire sur les lèvres en constatant que sa compagne avait les yeux noirs.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour Charlie. Murmura Alice tout en se penchant vers les lèvres de sa compagne. Emilie n'est pas attirée par les humains.

- D'accord… Qu'Est-ce que vous comptez me faire mademoiselle Cullen?

- Profiter de ton corps le temps qu'elles soient à la chasse… Les connaissant, elles vont faire la même chose que nous…

- Et pourquoi? Demanda innocemment Bella en passant ses mains sous la chemise d'Alice.

- A ton avis? Murmura Alice en l'embrassant.

* * *

_Ricanement de l'auteur qui vous laisse imaginer un lemon entre Alice et Bella... Faut bien qu'elles en profitent, non?_

_Une p'tite review?_

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	18. Isabelle & Emilie

**NDA: **_Quelsues références à la seconde guerre mondiale et, d'avance, je m'excuse des anachronismes et des libertés prises par rapport à l'Histoire mais je tenais à mettre en filigrane le métier de ma compagne._

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviexs et bonne lecture._

_13_

_

* * *

_

La soirée était bien avancée quand Alice ramena Bella chez elle avec Emilie. Isabelle était restée à la villa pour parler d'architecture avec Esmée.

Devant sa maison, Bella tendit l'oreille et entendit la télévision. Son père devait être devant, en train de regarder une rediffusion d'un match de foot. Emilie descendit la première, voulant laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, le visage tourné vers les étoiles tandis que Bella embrassait Alice comme si elle n'allait plus la revoir.

- On se voit demain en cours… murmura Alice contre sa bouche.

- Et si je laisse ma fenêtre ouverte?

- N'y songes même pas mon ange…

Avec un soupir résigné, Bella embrassa sa compagne et rejoignit Emilie. Les deux jeunes femmes attendirent que la voiture démarre avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. A leur arrivée, Charlie se leva de son fauteuil et alla saluer les arrivantes.

- _Bonjour, je suis Charlie, le père de Bella._ dit il en serrant la main d'Emilie.

- Enchantée monsieur. Emilie Dupont.

Charlie grimaça légèrement en touchant la main de la vampire. Bella s'en aperçut et dit:

- Emilie, tu viens? Je vais te montrer ou tu vas dormir.

- Installé un canapé dans ta chambre. Dit Charlie en se rasseyant.

- Merci papa. Bonne nuit.

- _Bonne nuit monsieur Swan._

- Bonne nuit les filles.

Arrivées dans la chambre, Bella vit que le canapé avait été déplié et son lit refait. Emilie déposa son sac à côté du canapé et observa la pièce. La vampire sentait encore l'odeur d'Alice qui flottait dans l'air et esquissa un sourire. La jeune femme sortit un short et un tshirt de son sac tandis que Bella enlevait ses chaussures.

- La salle de bain, c'est par ou?

- Tu sors de ma chambre et c'est la porte en face de toi.

- Merci.

Profitant de l'absence de sa camarade de chambre, Bella se changea rapidement et s'allongea sur son lit, le regard rivé au plafond, songeant à sa belle Alice. Emilie revint quelques minutes plus tard. Sans rien dire, elle s'allongea sur le canapé et Bella dit:

- Tu es avec 13 depuis juin 1940?

- Exact. Répondit la vampire d'une voix neutre. Cela fait soixante dix ans cette année.

- ça fait un sacré bout de temps.

- On peut le voir ainsi. Le temps est une notion relative quand tu as l'éternité devant toi.

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'a amenée à Londres?

- La guerre. Dit Emilie d'une voix terne. Il n'y a rien de pire que la guerre. Elle te prends les êtres qui te sont les plus chers et te prend ta vie…

Emilie se tut et Bella respecta son silence, devinant que parler de cette période ravivait des mauvais souvenirs.

- Je suis désolée. Finit par dire Bella.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. J'ai simplement eu vingt ans à la mauvaise époque.

- Quel âge à 13?

- Ma rouquine est née en 1881 et elle est restée figée dans ses dix-neuf ans. Je crois bien qu'elle bat à plates coutures le record de Jeanne Calment. Pouffa Emilie.

- Jeanne qui?

- Jeanne Calment, la doyenne de l'humanité, morte à plus de 115 ans. Je n'ai pas l'âge précis en tête. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais me reposer.

- Tu dors? Dit Bella, étonnée.

- Oui et non. Je ferme simplement les yeux. Cela me détend et me permet de ne plus penser à rien. Au départ, Isa trouvait ça étrange mais maintenant, elle trouve le phénomène intéressant. (ferme les yeux ) A demain Bella.

* * *

Dans la villa des Cullen, il n'y avait pas un bruit hormis Edward qui jouait du piano avec, à ses côtés, Jasper qui l'écoutait religieusement. Esmée, Carlisle et Emmett étaient partis chasser tandis que Rosalie était toujours absente. La vampire blonde avait préféré prendre le large car elle ne sentait jamais à l'aise avec les deux françaises, surtout avec la rouquine.

Isabelle regardait par la fenêtre le ciel constellé d'étoiles pendant qu'Alice triait des photos. Alice avait gardé l'habitude de développer elle-même ses photos mais, ce qui avait le plus étonné Isabelle, c'était le nombre de portraits dessinés par Alice. Tous représentaient Bella et la vampire pouvait deviner, à travers les dessins, tout l'amour qu'Alice éprouvait pour sa compagne.

- Encore en train de regarder le ciel. Dit Alice sans lever les yeux de ses photos.

- Toujours. Répondit la rouquine. C'est une habitude que j'ai quand nous sommes séparées.

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment vous vous étiez rencontrées. Pourquoi?

- Tu ne nous a jamais demandé.

- Maintenant, je veux savoir. Allez, raconte! Dit Alice en délaissant les photos et en s'allongeant sur son lit.

Isabelle délaissa son poste d'observation et s'allongea à côté de son amie.

- Ne lui en parle pas…

_Flashback Isabelle_

_Londres, juin 1940_

_Cela faisait sept ans qu'Isabelle vivait à Londres. Née en 1881 et devenue vampire en 1900 dans des circonstances étranges, la rouquine avait vécu le tourbillon des années folles et avait également connu le milieu littéraire lesbien, ayant fréquenté le salon littéraire de Nathalie Clifford Barney. C'était une époque complètement dissolue et Isabelle fascinait dans ce milieu là. A plusieurs reprises, une jeune femme blonde, à la beauté froide et ô combien irréelle, venait de temps en temps au 20, rue Jacob. Sans peine, Isabelle avait deviné que c'était une vampire mais n'avait jamais su son nom. Elle avait juste retenu l'odeur._

_Isabelle suivait avec intérêt la montée du fascisme outre Rhin, dans ce pays qui l'avait vue grandir. Bien que née en France, d'un père allemand et de mère française, son père, diplomate, était revenu s'installer dans son pays d'origine. _

_La rouquine avait lu le livre d'Hitler et avait compris, comme peu de gens à l'époque, que s'il arrivait au pouvoir, il mettrait à exécution tout ce qu'il avait écrit. Le 2 février 1933, Isabelle arrivait à Londres. S'ensuivit sept années ou elle brilla dans les salons littéraires de l'époque. L'annonce de la guerre la laissa presque indifférente mais tout changea un beau jour de juin 1940. Le 20 pour être plus précise…_

_Cela faisait deux jours que le général de Gaulle avait lancé son célèbre appel et des français arrivaient sans cesse dans la capitale. Isabelle, à l'instar de beaucoup de ses amis fortunés, accueillit dans son appartement des français qui rejoignaient le général. Parmi eux, des femmes qui rejoignirent le Corps des Volontaires Féminines. _

_Le soir, Isabelle se promenait dans les rues de Londres, cherchant un coin calme pour pourvoir écrire car, depuis quelques jours, elle était en panne d'inspiration. La rouquine arriva dans un parc et, tout de suite, une odeur l'attira. Suivant l'odeur, Isabelle vit une jeune femme, habillée d'un uniforme français, assise sur un banc, la tête renversée en arrière qui fumait une cigarette, les yeux mi-clos. La rouquine fut séduite par l'apparente décontraction de la jeune femme et s'approcha d'elle._

_- Bonsoir. Vous êtes française?_

_- Bravo! Répondit l'inconnue d'une voix sèche sans se tourner vers son interlocutrice. Ça se voit tant que ça?_

_- Votre uniforme. Vous venez d'où?_

_- Ici et là bas. Marmonna l'inconnue en laissant sa cigarette choir à ses pieds._

_- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Rétorqua Isabelle, amusée par l'inconnue._

_- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner plus de renseignements. Dit l'inconnue en regardant pour la première fois son interlocutrice._

_Isabelle fut happée par le regard posé sur elle. Un regard marron vert ou elle pouvait déceler de la tristesse. Une envie de protéger l'inconnue se fit ressentir en elle._

_- Vous avez bientôt fini de me fixer? _

_- Cela vous dérange?_

_- J'ai horreur d'être observée. (se lève) Bonne soirée mademoiselle?_

_- Isabelle Bergman._

_- Allemande?_

_- D'origine seulement bien que j'y ai passé mon enfance et mon adolescence, je suis française._

_- Bonne soirée mademoiselle Bergman. Dit elle sèchement._

_L'inconnue commença à partir quand Isabelle la retint par le poignet._

_- Vous ne m'avez pas dit votre prénom._

_- Emilie. C'est la seule chose que je vous dirait me concernant. Au revoir._

_Emilie partie, Isabelle resta immobile, telle une statue de pierre. La vampire venait de trouver son âme sœur et n'allait pas la quitter._

- Tu parles d'une rencontre! Pouffa Alice.

- Et je peut t'assurer que j'ai ramé pour l'avoir. Affirma la rousse. (soupire) J'aimerai être à ses côtés en ce moment…

_- _On les verra demain. Tu es inquiète?

- Pas spécialement mais Bella risque d'être surprise.

- Passer la nuit dans la même chambre qu'une vampire qui « dort », ça va l'étonner. Commenta Alice.

- Il n'y a pas que ça. Par périodes, certains souvenirs de son passé refont surface et je doute fort que ce soit au goût de ta compagne. Même toi, tu avais été surprise.

- C'est vrai. (se lève) On va aller rejoindre Edward et Jasper. Je meurs d'envie de vous entendre jouer.

- D'accord et, promis, on ne jouera pas du Wagner!


	19. Pourquoi je sens ton odeur sur elles?

**_NDA: _**_Je dédie ce chapitre au grand-père de Kousto._

_NDA 2: Début d'explication des cauchemars de la française._

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et je vous rassure, dans ma ff, nos vrais noms ne sont pas utilisés._

_Bonne lecture,_

_13_

* * *

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer et des gouttes s'écrasaient contre la fenêtre. Dans le salon des Cullen, Alice était assise au piano et jouait du Chopin. Isabelle, assise sur le canapé, discutait avec Edward et Jasper.

_- Alice, donne moi les clés de ta voiture. _dit brusquement Isabelle sous les regards interloqués d'Edward et Jasper.

_- Pourquoi?_ dit Alice sans lever les yeux du clavier.

_- Il pleut et il vaut mieux que je soit avec Emilie…_

_- Cauchemars?_

_- Oui. Bella ramènera ta voiture. Je ne veux pas qu'Emilie lui fasse du mal._

Sans répondre, Alice prit les clés de sa poche et les lança à son amie.

* * *

Dans le canapé, Emilie s'agitait de plus en plus et Bella ne savait pas comment faire. La française marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles pour la vampire qui sursauta en voyant la tête rousse d'Isabelle à la fenêtre. Bella l'ouvrit et, immédiatement, Isabelle se posta près de sa compagne. Elle la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. La française observa quelques secondes sa compagne et murmura:

- Désolée, j'aurai du te prévenir qu'Emilie dormait et qu'elle était sujette à des cauchemars. _Je suis arrivée à temps… _

- Dormir est déjà étonnant pour un vampire. Souligna Bella. Quel genre de cauchemars?

- Ceux que tu n'aimerai pas faire si tu avais vu et fait ce qu'Emi a fait du temps ou elle était humaine. Murmura la rouquine. (à Emilie tout en la berçant) _Tout va bien mon ange, tout va bien. Tu es chez Bella et je suis avec toi. Tu es en sécurité…_

Emilie se réveilla complètement et esquissa un sourire à Bella.

- _Je vais passer le reste de la nuit à tes côtés. C'est à cause de la pluie?_

_- Crépitements comme des rafales… Et cette odeur entêtante… J'en peux plus, j'aimerai enfin pouvoir dormir sans rêver…_

_- Je vois… Je reste avec toi._ (à Bella) ça te déranges si je passe le reste de la nuit ici?

- Euh… A priori non mais il y a mon père.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je partirai avant que ton père ne se lève. Je suis venue avec la voiture d'Alice. Ramène lui.

- Tu es venue avec la Porsche?

- Oui. (lui lance les clés) Pas besoin de te dire de faire attention sur la route.

- Et vous, pas de bêtises! Plaisanta Bella en s'habillant rapidement et en sautant par la fenêtre tout en souriant au couple.

* * *

Alice était toujours au piano, jouant le thème principal de _Schindler's List._ Edward et Jasper étaient partis dans leur chambre. La vampire jouait du piano pour se détendre, pour éviter de songer à ce qu'Emilie pourrait faire à Bella. Alice sentit l'odeur de sa compagne et, arrêtant tout de suite ce qu'elle faisait, l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu vas bien? Souffla Alice, une main posée sur son visage.

- Oui. Juste un peu surprise qu'Emilie dorme mais bon…

- Elle ne t'a rien fait? S'étonna Alice.

- Non. 13 est arrivée et l'a tout de suite calmée. Elle faisait un cauchemar. Pourquoi?

- Pour rien. Répondit Alice en l'embrassant. Pour rien.

- Toi, tu sais quelque chose.

- Non. Mentit Alice. Tu m'as manquée.

- Toi aussi. Murmura Bella. Allons dans ta chambre pour que je te le montre…

* * *

Isabelle tenait toujours Emilie dans ses bras. La vampire s'était rendormie et son sommeil était redevenu normal. La rouquine eut un sourire attendri et caressa la tête brune.

_Flashback Isabelle_

_La jeune militaire partie, Isabelle resta quelques secondes immobile, ne sachant pas comment faire avec Emilie. Finalement, elle décida de suivre l'odeur et elle arriva devant un bâtiment austère, typiquement anglais. De nouveau, la rouquine huma l'air et, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir, grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme. _

_Emilie était emmitouflée dans une couverture verte et dormait. Sans faire de bruit, Isabelle rentra dans la chambre et ne parti qu'à l'aube, ayant passé toute la nuit à la regarder dormir. _

_Une année passa durant laquelle Isabelle fit la cour à la jeune militaire qui n'était pas insensible à son charme. Quelques semaines après leur première rencontre, Emilie demanda à Isabelle pourquoi elle ne venait pas quand il y avait du soleil et c'est là que la vampire lui avoua qui elle était vraiment. Théoriquement, la jeune militaire aurait du partir en courant, hurler « au secours, un monstre! » mais ce ne fut pas le cas. La vampire fut sincèrement surprise de découvrir que sa compagne ne s'en formalisait pas bien au contraire. Emilie lui posait plein de questions et Isabelle était ravie de répondre._

_Un soir de janvier 1942, Emilie, lieutenant dans le Corps des Volontaires Féminines, dut être parachutée en France. Ce jour là, Isabelle crut que son cœur, pourtant mort, allait mourir. _

_Jusqu'à la veille du débarquement, les deux jeunes femmes ne se virent qu'en coup de vent et, à chaque retour, Isabelle trouvait que sa compagne changeait, devenant plus froide, plus sèche. _

_Quelques jours après le Débarquement, Emilie rejoignit une division du général Patton en tant qu'interprète, laissant Isabelle en Angleterre. La jeune lieutenant envoyait tout les jours des lettres à sa compagne, lui décrivant les lieux et les paysages, la réaction de la population enfin libérée mais ne parlait jamais de ce qu'elle faisait. De son côté, Isabelle lui narrait la vie quotidienne des anglais, toujours avec une pointe d'humour allemand, humour qu'Emilie avait fini par aimer._

_Ce fut dans un Nuremberg en ruine que les deux amantes se retrouvèrent début 1946. Isabelle avait fait des pieds et des mains pour aller en Allemagne en tant qu'interprète pour le grand procès des criminels nazis. La rouquine remettait les pieds dans son pays d'origine après 13 ans de vie en Angleterre et ne reconnut plus rien. Les militaires américains et anglais présents sur le tarmac regardaient la rouquine avec une pointe d'envie dans le regard mais Isabelle n'avait d'yeux que pour la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle. L'une en face de l'autre, elles se regardaient, incapables de dire un seul mot mais Isabelle lut tant d'amour dans le regard posé sur elle qu'elle la prit dans ses bras, respirant son parfum à pleins poumons. Emilie esquissa un sourire et la rouquine remarqua alors qu'elle avait changé. Trop changé et la suite des évènements lui donnera raison._

_

* * *

_

- Tu es bien silencieuse. Dit Alice en prenant Bella dans ses bras.

- C'est à cause de ton odeur que je sens sur 13 et sa compagne. Répondit Bella en évitant de regarder Alice.

- Je suis quelqu'un de tactile, tu le sais.

- Au point de la sentir partout sur les deux françaises? Rétorqua la vampire en se mettant sur le côté.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

- Explique moi pourquoi je te sens sur les françaises.

-…

- Alice? Dit Bella, exaspérée.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Répondit sèchement la vampire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es la première avec qui j'ai fait l'amour. Ça ne te suffit pas?

- Non. Siffla Bella en se levant. Je veux savoir pourquoi je te sens sur elles.

- Parce que nous avons déjà couché ensemble! Hurla Alice. Voilà pourquoi! (se radoucit) J'était loin d'être une sainte quand j'était en France et notre espèce de manège à trois a continué jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Tu fait quoi là?

- Je me rhabille pour aller chasser et ensuite, je rentre chez moi.

* * *

_Ricanement sadique de l'auteur... Alors, reviendra? Reviendras pas?_

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	20. Déclaration Flashback

**_NDA: _**_Suite postée du boulot (entre deux "vieilleries", ça détend^^) et, d'avance, je m'excuse des libertés prises sur l'Histoire._

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviws et bonne lecture!_

_13_

* * *

_- Je me rhabille pour aller chasser et ensuite, je rentre chez moi._

Sans perdre une seule seconde, Alice s'élança à la poursuite de Bella. La jeune femme retint Bella par le poignet alors qu'elles étaient arrivées dans une clairière, la lune les éclairant.

- Alice, lâche moi. Siffla Bella.

- Non. Répondit Alice en resserrant sa main. Ne prend pas la fuite car j'ai répondu à une de tes questions.

- ça fait mal. Murmura Bella en regardant Alice.

- Tu as voulu savoir pourquoi mon odeur était sur mes deux amies et je te l'ai dit. Tout à cessé à partir du moment ou je t'ai vue pour la première fois. Ce jour là, j'ai su que j'avais rencontré mon âme-sœur…

- Elles te connaissent mieux que moi! Hurla Bella. Elles ont posé leurs mains sur ton corps, embrassé et caressé chaque millimètre de ta peau!

- Ce n'était que la baise. Rétorqua Alice, en insistant bien sur les deux derniers mots. La baise n'implique aucun sentiment et ça m'allait très bien.

- Pourquoi avec elles?

- C'était comme ça. Quelque chose en elles me fascinait, me troublait…

- Et pour toi, je représente quoi? Je suis quoi à tes yeux?

- Tu es celle que j'aime. Répondit Alice en posant une main sur sa joue. Tu es celle que j'ai attendue toutes ces années, celle qui me rend heureuse. Celle à qui j'appartiens… Bella, quoiqu'il reste de moi, quoique je sois, je t'appartiens… acheva Alice dans un souffle. Alors reste. Reste avec moi…

Sans rien dire, Bella prit Alice dans ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, Alice passa chercher Bella en compagnie d'Isabelle. Les deux jeunes femmes saluèrent Charlie et éclatèrent de rire en voyant Emilie mettre rapidement un paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche tandis que Bella la regardait d'un air furibond. Charlie rentré dans la maison, Bella dit:

- Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'Emilie était du genre à boire le matin et à fumer!

- Quoi? Fit l'intéressée. J'aime encore le café et fumer une clope! Peut pas être pire que toi qui fait semblant. Tu était ravissante en te retenant de ne pas vomir. Termina la vampire sous le regard furibond de l'intéressée.

- On arrête cet échange et on va en cours. Dit Alice, d'un ton autoritaire.

Dans la voiture, Bella était silencieuse et Emilie regardait par la fenêtre.

- _Alice, tout s'est bien passé hier soir?_

_- J'ai du dire à Bella pourquoi mon odeur est sur toi et Emilie._

_- QU'a-t-elle dit?_

_- Elle est jalouse._

_- Ah… qu'elle se rassure, maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, on ne refera rien._

_- D'accord. Et Emilie, la fin de la nuit s'est bien passée?_

_- Oui. Elle a dormi d'une traite une fois que la pluie a cessé._

Isabelle eut un sourire énigmatique et Alice soupira.

_A mon avis, cette journée débute mal…_

_

* * *

_

Après deux heures de cours de français assez rébarbatif pour nos quatre vampires, le quatuor était installé en cours d'histoire. La professeure, très passionnée par son métier, leur avait préparé un cours sur le tribunal de Nuremberg. Pendant que Bella, Alice et Isabelle prenaient des notes, le regard d'Emilie était perdu dans le vague.

_Flashback d'Emilie_

_Nuremberg, pendant le procès_

_La militaire n'en pouvait plus d'être dans cette salle surchauffée et de voir les inculpés. Comme les trois-quarts de ses coreligionnaires, Goering se pavanait, donnant l'impression que le régime honni n'était pas mort. Emilie, assise à quelques mètres des nazis, avait envie de les étrangler de ses propres mains, de leur faire subir ce qu'elle avait vu. _

_Prétextant un mal de tête, la jeune française sortit de la salle et ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Les images de « sa » guerre lui revenaient en tête et les films sur les camps de concentration lui avaient donné la nausée. De vieilles douleurs revenaient dans son dos et la jeune femme grimaça. Un GI passant par là lui dit:_

_- Ne restez pas là lieutenant. Allez prendre l'air dehors, vous serez mieux._

_- Pouvez vous m'accompagner dehors? Je crains de ne pas être en état de marcher toute seule. Dit elle en anglais._

_- Volontiers._

_Aidée par le GI, Emilie alla dehors et s'assit sur les marches._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas lieutenant, je suis dans les parages si vous avez besoin de moi._

_- Merci caporal._

_D'une main tremblante, la jeune femme extirpa un paquet de cigarettes et, péniblement, en alluma une. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage en songeant à ce qu'elle avait fait depuis janvier 1942. Elle revoyait le visage de la femme qui l'avait hébergée pendant trois mois en la faisant passer pour sa fille, les tracts distribués dans les boîtes aux lettres, les quelques amis qu'elle s'était fait. Ou étaient ils maintenant? Sûrement fusillés ou morts sous la torture. Emilie avait été arrêtée fin 1942, lors d'une rafle. Torturée par les sbires de la Gestapo et ensuite conduite dans un camp de transit, la jeune femme s'était toujours demandée comment elle avait fait pour ne pas parler. Ses camarades de réseau l'avaient fait évader et elle avait regagné Londres une fois ses blessures guéries. Débuta alors le cycle infernal de ses cauchemars auxquels Isabelle assistait, impuissante. Après quelques semaines de « convalescence », Emilie fit des aller/ retour réguliers entre Londres et la France. Quelques jours après le Débarquement, la jeune femme fut mutée dans la division commandée par Patton en tant qu'interprète. Toutes les semaines, elle écrivait à sa compagne, racontant la réaction de la population mais ne disait pas un traître mot sur elle-même. Son arrivée en Allemagne la marqua à tout jamais en découvrant le camp de Bergen-Belsen, véritable mouroir. Comme la plupart de ses camarades, Emilie se mit à boire pour oublier, pour ne plus penser aux visages qui venaient la hanter nuit après nuit, semaine après semaine. La lieutenant ne voulait plus penser, voulait oublier les visages des malheureux compagnons d'Anne Frank, oublier sa propre douleur. _

_Une fois la reddition de l'Allemagne signée, un grand procès fut organisé. Emilie qui, normalement, aurait du être démobilisée, resta en Allemagne en rempilant pour le temps du procès. _

_Toujours assise sur les marches, Emilie fixait le bout incandescent de sa cigarette. La guerre l'avait brisée et elle en avait conscience tout comme elle savait que sa compagne souffrait de ses silences. Elle ne réagit que quand elle sentit une main froide se poser sur son épaule._

_- J'en peux plus. Murmura la lieutenant. Je suis fatiguée de tout ça._

_- Je sais ce que tu ressens. Murmura Isabelle en s'asseyant près d'elle._

_- Non, tu ne sais pas. Toutes les nuits, je revoit ceux que j'ai connus. Toutes les nuits, je revit les tortures… (pleure) J'en viens même à me demander si je n'aurai pas dû mourir…_

_Isabelle ne sut quoi répondre face à la douleur de sa compagne et la jeune femme continua:_

_- Ce procès me rend malade. Voir et entendre les témoignages me donne envie de vomir. Comme l'être humain peut infliger ça à un autre? Des assassins, voilà ce que vous êtes. (voit de la tristesse dans le regard ocre) Je ne voulais pas dire ça…_

_- Tu ne peux pas m'enlever mon sentiment de culpabilité. Dit doucement Isabelle. Mais tu doit savoir que tout les Allemands n'étaient pas pour Hitler… Quelques uns ont résisté et ils ont payé le prix fort. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de rester en vie parce que si tu part, je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi…_

- Emilie, vous allez bien? Demanda la professeure en voyant le visage décomposé de la française.

-_ Faut que je sorte…_ marmonna Emilie.

- Allez prendre l'air quelques minutes. Dit la professeure avec un sourire bienveillant. On jurerai que vous avez vu un fantôme.

- _S'il n'y avait que ça…_ dit la vampire en se levant sous les regards inquiets d'Isabelle, Alice et Bella.

- Miss Bergman, savez-vous pourquoi votre amie ne se sent pas bien? Dit la professeure une fois que la vampire était partie.

- Sa grande tante était là bas. Mentit Isabelle.

La professeure continua son cours et Isabelle resta songeuse.

* * *

_Une petite review?_

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	21. Je suis jalouse et alors?

_Chapitre assez court et, d'avance, je m'en excuse._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et, ne vous inquiétez pas si les MAJ mettent du temps à se faire. Il y a quelques évènements auxquels moi et ma compagne devront faire face. _

_A bientôt,_

_13_

* * *

Assise sur une table, jambes pendantes, Emilie fumait une cigarette, observant de loin le manège des lycéens. Son regard se posa sur ses mains qui tremblaient et remarqua une paire de Converses noires.

-_ Au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas, on a pas le droit de fumer à l'intérieur du bahut._

_- Si tu savais combien je m'en tamponne Alice. _rétorqua la Française. _D'ailleurs, tu ne devrai pas être avec Bella?_

_- Je ne serai pas une amie si je n'était pas avec toi en ce moment._

_- Au risque d'avoir une crise de jalousie de Bella? Ce n'est parce que tu lui fait une jolie déclaration que tu doit considérer que « l'incident » est clos._

_- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça?_

_- Je parle en connaissance de cause biche._

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Surtout pas devant Bella qui risquerai de mal le prendre._

_- Crise de jalousie pour Bella?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu n'as plus qu'a lui sortir le grand jeu biche._ (sourit)_ On est sensées avoir quoi comme cours là?_

_- Cours de natation, mais avant, on « mange ». Va falloir que tu te modères ma grande._

_- T'inquiètes chaussette._

_- N'en profite pas non plus pour te rincer l'œil._

_- Bien sûr. _Conclut la Française avec un sourire plus qu'éloquent.

* * *

Les quatre vampires étaient assises à la table d'Angela, Mike et Jessica.

- Tu vas mieux? Demanda Angela à Emilie.

- Oui. Répondit Emilie en piochant dans son assiette.

- Isabelle a dit que ta grande tante était là bas. Continua l'adolescente. C'est vrai?

- Oui. Mentit la vampire.

- Et après le lycée, vous comptez faire quoi? Dit Jessica.

- Après le lycée? Sans doute m'engager dans l'armée comme mon grand-père et mon père l'ont fait avant moi. Et toi Bella?

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit la vampire en la regardant froidement. 13?

- aucune idée. Peut être m'accorder une année sabbatique. Pouffa la rouquine. Et toi Al'?

- _(voyons voir… après deux doctorats en physique, une licence en allemand et deux en français…)_ M'orienter vers la photo. (sourit) La photo de nu.

- Je pose ma candidature pour être ton premier modèle! Dit Mike, très sérieusement.

- ça ne va pas être possible. Répondit Alice en riant. A moins que tu te fasses poser des extensions et que tu te fasses opérer…

- J'imagine bien Mike en fille. Plaisanta Jessica. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait canon!

- A moins que ce soit 13 ou Emilie qui posent pour toi. Dit sèchement Bella à Alice. (rajoute à vitesse vampirique) Sauf si c'est pas déjà fait.

La sonnerie dispensa Alice de répondre qui se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lever les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Après deux heures de piscine ou Emilie s'était montrée plutôt calme, selon les commentaires de la rouquine, les quatre vampires étaient à la villa des Cullen, dans la chambre d'Alice. Comme à son habitude, Emilie était près de la fenêtre et fumait une cigarette, sa compagne à ses côtés. Alice regardait sa bibliothèque tandis que Bella, assise sur le lit, regardait ses mains.

- C'est pas bientôt fini de faire la gueule? Dit Emilie en regardant Bella.

- De quoi je me mêle? Rétorqua l'Américaine d'un ton sec.

- Depuis ce matin, c'est la guerre froide. Ce que t'a dit Alice ne t'a pas suffit?

- Emi… dirent Alice et Isabelle en même temps.

- Silence vous deux. Répondit Emilie en esquissant un sourire. Bella, tu ne vas pas nous faire la gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps parce que ta copine a eu une relation avec nous.

- _Ben va-y, rajoute de l'huile sur le feu pendant que tu y es… _dit Alice en la regardant.

- C'est ça le problème. Dit Bella. Toi et 13, vous avez couché avec Alice.

- Alice était célibataire donc, libre. Et tu sais quoi? On est vendredi et on va sortir. Termina la Française en souriant.

* * *

_Alors, que va t'il se passer? Une petite review pour l'auteur?_

_Bises à toutes et à tous_

_13_


	22. Le milieu

_Me revoilà avec une suite et merci pour vos reviews._

_Ne vous inquiétez pas concernant les chapitres, je les posterai quand même. Si je ne peux pas, c'est ma femme qui le fera. _

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

_13_

* * *

Le quatuor était dans le garage des Cullen. Alice s'était changée pour revêtir un pantalon de cuir noir ainsi qu'une veste de motard. La vampire prit deux jeux de clés, en donna un à Emilie et débâcha deux motos. La première était une Ducati noire, dernier modèle et la deuxième, une Norton Commando. (NDA: années soixante). Alice démarra la Norton et Emilie fit de même avec la Ducati. Isabelle esquissa un sourire, enfila une veste en cuir et rejoignit sa compagne.

- T'espères quand même pas que je monte là-dessus? Dit Bella en regardant la moto.

- Si. Alors mademoiselle Swan va gentiment poser son charmant petit derrière là-dessus avant que je le fasse moi-même. Répondit Alice en souriant. (Bella monte derrière elle) Tu t'accroches à moi. (aux deux Françaises) Vous me suivez les mamies?

- C'est toi la vieille! Répliqua Emilie à travers son casque. (Isabelle lui donne une tape sur le casque) _Je sais, c'est toi la mamie…_

_

* * *

_

Deux heures plus tard, les motos s'arrêtèrent sur un parking privé. Les quatre vampires descendirent et enlevèrent leurs casques.

- Tu es arrivée en un seul morceau. Commenta Alice en regardant sa compagne.

- Mouais. Répondit Bella en secouant la tête.

- Les femmes… Jamais contentes… grommela Alice.

Les deux couples allèrent devant un immeuble et remarquèrent qu'il y avait la queue devant le bar ou elles allaient passer la soirée. Deux vigiles assez baraqués assuraient la sécurité et Bella se sentit mal à l'aise de voir autant de monde. Remarquant Alice et ses amies, les vigiles les laissèrent entrer sans faire la queue. L'un d'entre eux dit:

- Bonsoir mademoiselle Alice. Heureux de vous revoir.

- Moi de même Henry. Dit Alice en souriant.

Au vestiaire, la même scène se répéta. L'employée prit les blousons et les casques non sans sourire à la belle vampire.

- Bonne soirée mademoiselle Alice.

- Merci.

- Tu as l'air de bien connaître l'endroit. Dit Bella à sa compagne.

- On peut dire ça.

Poussant une porte à double battant, le quatuor pénétra dans une grande salle, remplie de monde. Emilie se passa la langue sur les lèvres et grimaça quand elle sentit une tape sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Hé!

- On se calme. Dit Isabelle. Ne va pas faire peur à Bella.

- _T'es vraiment pas drôle. _

_- Pour l'instant, contrôle tes hormones même si c'est difficile… C'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de demoiselles ici…_

Emilie émit un grognement de frustration et observa la foule. Bella fut éberluée de voir autant de femmes dans le même lieu et serra la main d'Alice qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Une serveuse, blonde aux yeux bleus, vint à leur rencontre.

- La table habituelle? Dit elle en regardant le petit groupe.

- Oui. Répondit Alice en souriant.

Les quatre vampires s'installèrent à une table située à l'écart d'une piste de danse et, quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns coupés courts et aux yeux ocres apporta une bouteille.

- Salut les filles! Dit elle d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Bonsoir Eli. Répondit Alice. Ça à l'air de bien marcher ce soir.

- Oui. Nous sommes même obligé de refuser du monde. (voit Emilie et Isabelle) Coucou les Frenchies!

- Salut! Répondirent en même temps les deux Françaises.

- Alors Emi, prête à admirer les courbes des demoiselles ici présentes? Fit Eli en désignant la foule.

- Et comment! Répondit la Française en souriant tout en serrant la main de sa compagne.

Eli regagna le bar et Bella dit:

- Je ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe.

- Nous sommes un couple libre. Répondit Isabelle. Ne te méprend pas. Nous nous aimons mais cela nous arrive d'être trois. (se lève) Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Alice?

- J'arrive.

Laissant Bella avec Emilie, les deux vampires rejoignirent Eli.

- Couple libre? Dit Bella en frottant ses mains sur son jean.

- Oui. (observe Bella) ça ne va pas?

- Mal à l'aise de voir autant de monde..

- Surtout de voir autant de filles! Pouffa la Française. Alice est la propriétaire de cet endroit et c'est Eli qui le gère.

- Eli est une vampire?

- Oui. Alice est sa Créatrice mais il n'y a jamais rien eu entre elles, seulement une grande complicité intellectuelle. Sous ses airs de butch se cache une grande amoureuse des arts.

- Une quoi?

- C'est vrai que tu ne connait pas le milieu. Soupira Emilie.

- Le milieu? Je n'y comprend vraiment plus rien…

Emilie rit et, montrant différentes personnes à son amie, dit:

- Eli est-ce qu'on appelle une Butch.. Camionneuse si tu préfères. C'est une lesbienne à l'allure très masculine. Ensuite vient l'androgyne. Pas de seins, pas de fesses et on prend régulièrement l'androgyne pour un mec. (sourit) Comme moi.

- Sérieux?

- Oui madame. Tu voit la blonde là bas? Celle qui est au comptoir?

- Oui et?

- Tu ne remarques rien?

- Mis à part qu'elle porte les couleurs du _rainbow flag_ à toutes les sauces?

- C'est le genre de nana qui clame à tout le monde qu'elle est lesbienne. Lassant à la longue… Enfin bref. Dans The L Word, nous sommes toutes représentées.

- Et Alice, je la range dans quelle catégorie?

- Alice n'entre dans aucune catégorie.

Bella sourit et Emilie se servit un peu de la bouteille. La Française soupira et huma l'odeur dégagée par le contenu.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est?

- Du Bordeaux. Répondit Emilie. En plus de dormir, de boire un café le matin et de fumer, j'ai gardé la capacité de boire. Les inconvénients en moins. Et puis, cela permet de garder l'illusion que je suis humaine aux yeux de tous. Termina-t-elle tristement.

* * *

De leur côté, Alice et Isabelle regardaient leurs compagnes respectives. De temps en temps, Alice se faisait inviter pour une danse mais la vampire déclinait poliment en disant qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un. La rouquine ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce manège.

- Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elles ont toutes ce soir? Maugréa Alice.

- Même si tu es en couple, tu as du succès. (observe sa compagne) Je crois que ma belle militaire a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Vous êtes incorrigibles. Pouffa Alice.

- Et toi, va rejoindre ta femme. Dit la rouquine en rejoignant sa compagne.

Assise sur la banquette, Bella regardait Emilie qui avait jeté son dévolu sur une brune. Isabelle était à quelques mètres de sa compagne et observait la scène en souriant. Sans rien dire, Alice s'assit à côté de sa compagne et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée?

- Je ne savais pas que tu possédait cet endroit.

- Je ne suis que la propriétaire. Souligna Alice. C'est Eli qui gère à ma place.

- Emi m'a dit que c'était toi sa créatrice. (regarde Alice) Tu as couché avec elle?

- Non. Dit fermement Alice. Eli est comme une sœur pour moi. (sourit) Qu'est ce que tu vois?

- Que des femmes.

- Mais encore?

- Emi m'a dit qu'il y avait plusieurs « types » de lesbiennes.

- Je sais et elle a du t'expliquer dans les grandes lignes… Et moi, dans quelle catégorie me ranges tu?

Bella ne répondit pas et posa sa main droite contre la joue d'Alice, son regard plongé dans le sien tandis que l'autre main avait rejoint celle de sa compagne posée sur sa cuisse. La main libre d'Alice se posa contre la nuque de sa compagne et elle sourit.

- Alors?

- Dans aucune. Répondit Bella avant de l'embrasser. Tu es celle que j'aime…

Un peu plus loin, Emilie observait la scène en souriant. Elle tressaillit quand elle sentit une main se poser sur le bas de son dos et elle se retourna pour faire face à Isabelle.

- _Encore en train de boire…_

_- Les inconvénients en moins. _

_- Toujours les mêmes raisons. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir notre Alice avec Bella. Elles sont mignonnes toutes les deux… Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Alice serait amoureuse?_

_- Je sais pas. _répondit Emilie en vidant son verre._ C'est comme pour nous… _

_- Ce n'est pas pareil et les circonstances étaient différentes. Malgré tout ce que tu as vu, tout ce que tu as enduré, tu es restée toi-même et c'est pour ça que je t'aime._

Emilie sourit et embrassa sa compagne. Ce fut avec un charmant sourire qu'Isabelle la regarda s'éloigner peu de temps après avec une blonde.

* * *

Alice et Bella dansaient. Les mains d'Alice étaient posées sur le bas du dos de sa compagne qui avait enfoui son visage contre son cou. Les yeux fermés, Bella se laissai conduire par Alice, heureuse d'être dans les bars de sa compagne et de sentir son odeur. Odeur qui, dans son âme, était définitivement rattachée à la belle Alice. Les trois quart des personnes présentes regardaient le couple qui dansait avec une pointe d'envie.

- Et si on rentrait? Suggéra Alice d'une voix douce.

- Et les filles?

Alice jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et vit que ses deux amies parlaient avec la blonde qu'Emilie avait rejointe quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les filles. Répondit Alice. Quelque chose me dit qu'elles vont bien s'amuser.

* * *

Le trajet s'était fait le plus vite possible. Alice avait vaguement expliqué à Isabelle qu'elle rentrait avec Bella et la rouquine s'était contentée de sourire.

Dans la villa des Cullen, tout était silencieux. Carlisle et Esmée étaient absents pour le week end, Edward et Jasper étaient de sortie, Emmett et Rosalie avaient fait de même. Dans le garage, Alice coupa le contact, mit la béquille et descendit de la moto. La vampire enleva son casque, le posa sur le guidon et, à peine Bella eut le temps de faire la même chose qu'Alice s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité, ses longues mains commençant à ouvrir la veste en cuir. Tout en s'embrassant, Alice plaqua Bella contre un mur tout en enlevant la veste. Ses mains rencontrèrent les boutons de la chemise blanche de Bella. Alice allait déboutonner le jean quand une voix se fit entendre. Celle de Rosalie.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

_Alors? Plein de reviews et je m'attelle à écrire la suite^^_

_13_


	23. Deuxième note de l'auteur

_En raison du fait que je ne vais pas avoir internet pendant ma première semaine à Berlin, miss Kousto se chargera de poster le chapitre que j'ai terminé d'écrire. _

_Comme je l'ai déjà mentionné, je n'arrête pas ma fic. Entre deux trucs poussiéreux, j'aurai bien le temps d'écrire^^_

_A bientôt et bonjour la France!_

_13_

_Milly: l'ambivalence des personnages est voulue. Tout a fait volontaire si j'ai fait de Bella une complète inculte du milieu lesbien. Et non, en France, nous ne sommes pas toutes comme ça. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde^^_

_Bella Swan: La Porsche va vite mais la Norton, ça a son charme. Vieille bécane des années soixante (c'est parce que miss K a en a une). Don't worry pour Rosalie, l'interlude sera court._

_Xenarielle: Merci pour tes reviews. Et, pareil que pour Bella, Rosalie va vite déguerpir. Faut bien que nos deux vampires préférées fassent quelques galipettes^^_

_Mathou: merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait sourire. J'aurai bien ajouté quelque chose en plus mais ma chère moitié m'a menacée avec ses béquilles (pas facile la miss K quand elle est blessée… Ronchonne va^^)_

_Calistha: si, si, si, si, du suspense, c'est encore possible. La preuve, les miss interrompues en pleines galipettes par Rosalie… Si je ne suis pas sadique avec ça^^_

_Bzhshal: tiens! Une Bretonne égarée^^ Merci pour ta review._

_Kousto: tu as intérêt a poster le prochain chapitre avant la fin de la semaine prochaine^^. Nan, dès que tu le pourra. En attendant, évite de gueuler comme un putois sur ton médecin (tu sais, celle que tu traite de « Miranda Bailey sous hormones femelles… Ou mâles« , je ne sais plus) et rétablis toi vite sans pour autant faire d'excès^^_

_A ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews anonymes: merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires._


	24. Rosalie joue les troubles fêtes

_Voilà le chapitre concocté par 13 qui espère que, bien qu'il soit court, vous plaise!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kousto_

* * *

- Il faut qu'on parle.

La voix de Rosalie résonna dans le garage. Surprises, Alice et Bella cessèrent tout mouvements et regardèrent dans la direction de la voix. Rosalie s'avança, hautaine comme à son habitude mais quelque chose avait changé. Son éternelle froideur avait laissé la place à l'indifférence.

- Parler de quoi? Dit Alice en regardant sa sœur.

- D'elle. Fit Rosalie en montrant Bella du doigt. De cette aberration que tu as crée.

En entendant ce mot, Alice se précipita sur Rosalie mais celle-ci en profita pour lui placer un coup derrière la nuque. La belle vampire s'effondra sur le sol en béton, assommée.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ma sœur. Dit froidement Rosalie. D'ici quelques minutes, elle reviendra à elle. (Bella s'avance) Reste ou tu es Isabella. Fait encore un pas de plus et je te garanti que tu regretteras ton geste.

- Que me veux tu? Demanda Bella, inquiète.

- Je veux que tu sortes de la vie d'Alice.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elle est à moi! Hurla la vampire blonde. Alice a toujours été à moi!

- N'importe quoi. Alice ne t'appartient pas.

- Je veux que tu sortes de sa vie. Tu aurais dû mourir dans ton accident. (sourit) C'était moi la forme que tu voulais éviter ce fameux soir. Sors de la vie d'Alice ou sinon…

- Sinon quoi?

- Charlie… souffla la blonde en faisant semblant d'étrangler quelqu'un. Tu as moins de dix secondes pour te décider. Alice ou Charlie? _Tic, tac, ti, tac, tic, tac, tic, tac… Le temps est écoulé mademoiselle Swan…_

_

* * *

_

_Une semaine plus tard_

Le front posé contre une vitre, Bella regardait la pluie tomber sans discontinuer. La vampire entendait son père faire les cent pas dans le salon, pestant contre tout et n'importe quoi. A ses côtés, Bella devinait la présence discrète de sa compagne de chambre. Emilie l'observait sans rien dire, complètement désarmée devant la douleur muette de son amie. Bella lui avait raconté l'entrevue avec Rosalie, sans omettre aucun détail et la Française l'avait simplement serrée dans ses bras tandis qu'à la villa des Cullen, désertée par Rosalie, une rouquine essayait désespérément de contenir une Alice complètement hors d'elle.

_Flashback Bella_

_Bella regarda une dernière fois Alice et s'en alla. La jeune vampire avait vu dans les yeux de Rosalie qu'elle mettrait sa menace à exécution et avait préféré la fuite. La sécurité de son père était sa préoccupation principale. _

_Dès son arrivée chez elle, Bella monta directement dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit. La jeune femme sursauta en voyant Alice dans sa chambre. celle-ci l'attendait de pied ferme, son regard ocre recelant de la colère._

_- Pourquoi tu t'en es prit à ma sœur? Gronda Alice._

_- Pardon? Dit Bella en se relevant._

_- Qu'a tu fait à Rosalie?_

_- C'est la meilleure! Ironisa Bella. Mademoiselle Blondasse t'assommes et tu me demande ce que j'ai fait?_

_- Ose me dire que tu ne l'a pas menacée! Gronda Alice en s'avançant vers Bella._

_- Je ne l'ai pas menacée. Alice, tu doit me croire, c'est Rosalie qui est derrière mon accident. Elle voulait que je meure pour que tu sois de nouveau à elle. _

_- Conneries! Ma sœur ne ferai pas ça!_

_- La preuve que si. Tu as toujours des visions sur le futur et depuis mon accident, tu n'en fait plus!_

_Alice était tout près de Bella. La belle vampire la scruta et fini par dire, en détachant chaque mot:_

_- C'est fini. Je ne veux plus te voir._

_Bella regarda Alice et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser chargé de colère, chacune voulant faire mal à l'autre. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent interminables à Bella, Alice la relâcha et s'en alla par la fenêtre._

- Alice… murmura Bella en se touchant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

- ça va s'arranger entre vous deux. Murmura la Française en venant près d'elle. Rosalie ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça. _Elle n'avait pas le droit…_

_- _Pas le droit de quoi?

Bella entrouvrit la fenêtre et s'assit sur son lit, laissant la jeune femme allumer une cigarette. Elle tira une bouffée et murmura:

- Personne n'a le droit de prendre la vie de quelqu'un… Et encore moins Rosalie.

- Pourquoi tu dit ça?

Emilie eut un sourire lointain et dit:

- Parce que c'est elle qui m'a tuée…

* * *

_(13): Je sais, je sais, chapitre très, très court mais tout se met en place pour un clash du tonnerre! (vous en prenez pas non plus à Kousto... La pauvre, avec ses béquilles... Ild chaton)_

_Plein de reviews pour 13 (qui doit en profiter pour boire des mètres et des mètres de la bière locale et draguer les Allemandes! Du calme ma rouquine, ne me frappe pas sinon je riposte avec mes béquilles! mdr)_

_Kousto_


	25. Séparation, révélation et déclaration

_Ben voilà, on peut dire que vous êtes gâtées aujourd'hui puisque vous avez droit au chapitre suivant! (faut dire aussi que 13 m'a menacée de faire ceinture si je ne le postait pas dès réception^^)_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kousto_

* * *

- Rosalie t'a tuée? Fit Bella, surprise.

- Elle m'a prit ce que l'être humain a de plus précieux Bella. Elle a prit ma vie.

_Flashback Emilie_

_Dans quelques semaines, le procès toucherai enfin à sa fin et, comme beaucoup d'autres, Emilie voulait que le châtiment soit exemplaire, que la douleur causée soit rendue au centuple._

_Comme à son habitude, chaque fin d'après-midi, la jeune officier allait au bar de l'hôtel ou elle était pour boire quelques verres de vodka. Boire pour oublier l'espace de quelques heures tout ce qu'elle avait vu. Le barman s'était vite pris d'affection pour cette Française, engoncée dans un uniforme américain, à l'air mélancolique et au regard dur, toujours accompagnée d'une splendide rousse mais ce soir, c'était différent. Isabelle était parti chasser et Emilie se sentait seule. Seule car, le matin, un télégramme signé d'un de ses camarades resté en France lui avait appris la mort de son père. _

_La nuit tombait sur un Nuremberg qui commençait à peine à se relever de ses cendres. Assise dans un parc cet fumant une cigarette, la jeune lieutenant attendait le retour de sa compagne, songeant à son père, cet éternel absent qu'elle avait toujours voulu impressionner. Curieusement, l'annonce de sa mort l'avait laissée de marbre et c'est en se voyant en uniforme, dans un des nombreux miroirs du hall de l'hôtel qu'Emilie avait senti des larmes couler. _

_Des bruits de pas la sortirent de sa rêverie. _

_- Wer ist da? Dit la Française d'une voix forte._

_- Tu crois que tu me fait peur? Répondit une voix glaciale en anglais._

_- Qui êtes vous? Demanda la jeune femme en s'avançant prudemment tout en saisissant son pistolet de la main gauche._

_La voix s'avança dans la pâle lumière d'un réverbère allumé. La femme était une blonde au visage de déesse et, ce qui surprit l'humaine, un teint pâle et des yeux noirs, trop noirs pour être vrais. _

_« La même couleur que les yeux d'Isabelle quand elle a envie de faire l'amour… ou quand elle a besoin de chasser » songea-t-elle avec horreur._

_- Rosalie. Répondit la vampire en esquissant un sourire. Ou Rose pour les intimes. (renifle l'air) Ta vieille amie refait surface, je la sens qui s'insinue en toi, tel un poison. (hausse les épaules) Dommage, dommage… J'aurai aimé que la peur ne soit pas de la partie, cela aurait rendu la chose un peu plus excitante._

_- Parce que vous comptez me mordre? Répliqua la lieutenant._

_- Absolument mademoiselle. Répondit Rosalie avec un sourire carnassier. Il en aura fallu du temps pour que ta rouquine aille chasser. (s'avance) Ce ne sera pas douloureux…_

_D'un bond, Rosalie coucha la jeune femme par terre, une de ses mains serrant les poignets de la lieutenant qui se débattait._

_- Malgré toute la force dont tu disposes, tu n'es rien à côté de moi. Murmura Rosalie en promenant ses lèvres sur la gorge découverte._

_Un long hurlement sortit de la bouche d'Emilie quand elle sentit les crocs de Rosalie s'enfoncer dans sa chair._

Emilie baissa la tête et Bella posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

- Ma rouquine arriva quelques minutes plus tard. J'était à demi-morte. Isabelle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de me mordre pour me sauver… (rallume une cigarette) Jamais je n'ai pu oublier le visage de Rosalie, jamais. Et quand nous avons rencontré Alice, nous étions en train de nous disputer Isa et moi. Je lui soutenait mordicus que j'avais senti l'odeur de celle qui m'avait mordue. 13 ne me croyait pas mais elle a très vite compris que je ne mentait pas le jour ou Alice nous a fait voir des photos qu'elle avait prise de sa famille. (sourit) Alice nous parlait de sa sœur avec une adoration non feinte. Malgré ce que Rosalie lui avait dit juste avant qu'elle ne parte, elle restait sa sœur avant tout. Alice ne garde que le bon côté des gens.

Bella resta songeuse en entendant la dernière phrase de la Française.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Alice faisait les cent pas. Dire que la belle vampire se sentait mal était un doux euphémisme. Alice avait l'impression que son âme s'était scindée en deux depuis qu'elle avait rompu avec Bella.

De son côté, observant son amie, la rouquine, mise au courant de l'histoire par Emilie, envoyait un texto à sa compagne.

- Cesse de tourner en rond! Dit Isabelle en mettant son portable dans la poche.

- Je réfléchis.

- Tu as une façon plutôt étrange de réfléchir. Qu'Est-ce qui te tracasse?

- Impression d'avoir fait la pire erreur de ma vie.

- Qui est?

- D'avoir rompu avec Bella. Avoua Alice d'une petite voix. (continue à faire les cent pas) Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi Bella aurai menacé Rose… Ma Bella est incapable de ça.

- Dans une de tes mails, tu me disait que depuis que Bella est vampire, elle ne s'intéresse à rien d'autre que toi, que ton odeur prime sur tout le reste.

- Mais apparemment, ça ne l'a pas empêchée de menacer physiquement Rose.

Isabelle soupira, se massa les tempes et dit:

- Alice, tu m'a bien dit que tu t'était précipitée sur Rosalie et qu'elle t'avait assommée?

- Oui.

- Alors comment peux tu croire une seule seconde que Bella ai pu menacer Rosalie puisqu'elle n'est attirée que par ton odeur?

- Rose ne m'aurait pas menti à ce point là…

- Alice, pendant des années, vous avez toujours été fourrées ensemble. Tu était la confidente de Rose mais tout à changé le jour ou tu as rencontré Bella pour la première fois. Tu me l'a dit, tu as changée le jour ou tu as rencontré ton âme-sœur. Rosalie ne l'a pas supporté. Elle n'a pas supporté que tu la délaisse pour une humaine. Rosalie est prête à tout pour retrouver l'emprise qu'elle avait sur toi.

- Jusqu'au point de provoquer l'accident de Bella?

- Tout à fait. La jalousie mène à tout.

- Rose, jalouse de mon histoire avec Bella? Ça n'a aucun sens!

- Si. Aux yeux de Rosalie, Bella est l'intruse au sein de votre relation. Elle a l'impression que Bella t'a volé à elle.

Alice resta sans voix en entendant les paroles de son amie.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Murmura Isabelle en esquissant un sourire. Comme nous ne voyons jamais ta sœur quand nous venons, nous n'hésitons pas à lui casser du sucre sur le dos. C'est faux. Il y a une histoire qui n'est connue que de moi, Emi et Rosalie mais nous règlerons cette histoire le moment venu. Pour l'instant, le plus important, c'est que tu rejoignes Bella.

- Et si elle ne veux pas me voir? Murmura Alice d'une petite voix. Bella doit croire que je n'ai pas confiance en elle, que je préfère croire ma sœur…

- Prouve lui le contraire. Dit la rouquine. Emilie arrive dans quelques secondes. Allez, file!

* * *

Silencieusement, Alice se glissa dans la chambre de Bella. Celle-ci, mp3 sur les oreilles, était tellement absorbée par la musique qu'elle n'avait pas vu la vampire entrer. Une odeur familière parvint à ses narines.

- Alice? Dit Bella, incrédule en voyant sa compagne et tout en enlevant ses écouteurs. Que fait tu là?

- Voulais te voir… murmura la belle vampire.

- Et pourquoi? Tout est fini entre nous, tu me l'a dit.

- Me suis conduite comme la dernière des imbéciles en rompant avec toi. Je n'aurai pas du croire Rose…

- D'un autre côté, c'est quand même ta sœur.

- Peut être mais elle n'avait pas à agir comme ça. Admit Alice en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Provoquer un accident pour que tu te tues… Pour que je sois de nouveau à elle…

- Maintenant, tu me crois quand je te dit que Rose m'a forcée de choisir entre toi et Charlie? Dit Bella, froidement.

- Toi et Charlie? Fit Alice, étonnée. Alors que Rose m'a dit que tu avais voulu la frapper?

- Quand tu était assommée, Blondie a été très claire. Soit je te laissais et Charlie n'aurait rien ou si je restais avec toi… Alice, même avec l'envie que j'ai de la baffer, de lui faire du mal comme elle a pu en faire, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable.

- A cause de mon odeur.

- Oui.

Alice se rapprocha de sa compagne et lui sourit.

- Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre soir, c'était sur le coup de la colère… (pose une main sur sa joue) Bella, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Tu es aussi importante pour moi que le soleil l'est pour la Terre… Je suis à toi corps et âme et…

Alice n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Bella l'embrassa.

- Je t'aime. Murmura Bella contre ses lèvres. Reste. Reste avec moi…

Avec un grondement de bonheur, Alice allongea Bella sur le lit.

- Idem…

* * *

_13: infiniment désolée mais je vous invite à imaginer leurs retrouvailles... Vraiment pas inspirée mais je me rattraperai la prochaine fois!_

_Allez, plein de reviews pour 13!_

_Kousto_


	26. Une rencontre et tout s'effondre

_Profitant du fait que ma rouquine soit partie faire deux trois trucs (hé oui, elle m'a fait la surprise^^), je poste ce chapitre, avec son accord bien évidemment._

_Alors, petite précision, que votre dévouée serviteur va recopier car 13 l'a noté sur un bout de papier:_

_13 a engendrée Emilie mais n'a pas engendrée Rosalie. Si Rosalie a mordue la Française, c'est pour une histoire qui sera introduite dans le prochain chapitre. Même moi, ça me met sur le cul, si je peux me permettre de parler ainsi._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

_Kousto_

* * *

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer mais cela n'empêchait pas les deux Françaises de chasser. Isabelle avait les yeux rivés sur sa compagne, toujours aussi fascinée par sa façon de chasser.

- J'ai parlé à Bella de Rosalie. Dit Emilie en essuyant sa bouche après avoir bu une biche.

- Tu lui as dit que c'était Rosalie qui t'avais mordue?

- Oui.

- Mon ange, Alice doit ignorer cette partie de ton histoire. Elle n'a vraiment pas besoin de savoir que sa sœur a ton sang sur les mains. Mais c'est moi qui t'es transformée alors que tu ne voulais pas.

Emilie contempla sa compagne et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je voulais mourir, c'est vrai. J'en avais marre de revivre sans arrêt tout ça, de revoir des fantômes mais… (sourit) Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, ça n'a fait qu'avancer le moment ou tu m'aurais fait comme toi.

Emilie sourit et s'apprêtait à embrasser sa compagne quand une odeur, odeur que la Française connaissait bien, lui parvint. Délaissant Isabelle, Emilie suivit la piste de l'odeur et tomba nez-à-nez sur une Rosalie qui buvait tranquillement un cerf. D'instinct, les poings de la jeune femme se serrèrent tandis que Rosalie, daignant lever les yeux de son repas, contemplait la vampire.

- Tiens! Tu es encore sans ta rouquine de Prussienne?

- ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avait pas vue Rosalie. Dit Emilie d'un ton neutre. Soixante quatre ans pour être plus précise.

- Parce que je t'avais manquée? Ironisa la blonde.

- Oh non. Rétorqua Emilie en s'avançant vers Rosalie.

- Moi, par contre, je ne suis pas ravie de te revoir. Et tu sens encore la peur. Constata la blonde en souriant. Que comptes tu me faire?

- Vous coller mon poing sur la figure ou vous laisser en vie juste le temps que Bella règle ses comptes avec vous.

- Toujours cette foutue retenue française… Incapable de faire quoique ce soit…

- Détrompez vous Rosalie. Bien que je meurs d'envie de vous fermer votre grande gueule en raison de ce que vous m'avez fait, c'est à Bella que revient l'honneur d'avoir une explication avec vous.

- Les Français et leur légendaire lâcheté… lâcha Rosalie en regardant Emilie. (commence à partir) Mes amitiés à ta chère rouquine…

- La Prussienne te salue. Dit alors Isabelle en rejoignant sa compagne. Mais je me doit de rectifier ton erreur. On ne dit plus « Prussienne » mais Allemande. (soupire) Toujours aussi blonde Rosalie.

- Et toi, toujours aussi en retard. Rétorqua Rosalie en souriant. Tu veux aussi me refaire le portrait?

- Oui mais pas avant que tu aie eu une explication avec Alice et Bella. (sourit) Tu ne changes pas… Toujours à prendre la fuite.

- Comme toi.

- Moi, c'était différent. Répondit la rouquine en posant une main sur le bas du dos de sa compagne qui ne comprenait rien à la conversation. (soupire) Toujours tes vieilles rancœurs.

- Et je ne voit pas pourquoi je changerai là-dessus. Dit Rosalie en partant.

Isabelle regarda la direction vers laquelle la blonde était partie et lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu connaît Rosalie? dit Emilie, étonnée.

- Oui. Je ne suis pas sa créatrice, heureusement! Nous nous sommes déjà croisées dans les années 20, à l'époque ou je fréquentais le cercle de Nathalie. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que Rosalie était comme ça.

- Tu as eu une liaison avec elle?

- Non. Une partie de moi savait que mon âme sœur était née et j'en ai eu la confirmation quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois. (l'embrasse) Le passé reste le passé.

- Pas pour moi. Rétorqua Emilie. Ce soir là, à Nuremberg, je ne demandais rien à personne, si ce n'était d'avoir un peu de calme.

- L'instinct de chasse des vampires. Ne cherche pas plus loin ma jolie brune. Et tu l'a dit, Rosalie n'a fait qu'avancer le moment ou tu serais devenue comme moi.

- Et si je n'aurai pas voulu?

- Je t'aurai vu vieillir et mourir… Et je serai partie en même temps que toi.

* * *

Allongée sur le ventre, nue, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, Alice réfléchissait. Près d'elle, une main posée sur son dos, Bella caressait distraitement ce corps dont elle connaissait les formes dans les moindres détails.

- A quoi penses tu? Demanda Bella.

- Au fait que je n'ai plus de visions depuis quelques temps.

- Peut être Est-ce du au fait que nous sommes ensemble.

- Possible. (se retourne) Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir vu tout ça.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Dit Bella en prenant Alice dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler.

- Si j'avais vu… commença Alice.

- Ce qui est fait est fait et tu ne doit pas t'en vouloir. La vie ne serai pas aussi « drôle » si on devait tout savoir à l'avance.

- Pourtant, cela éviterai bien des désagréments.

- Peut être mais tout savoir à l'avance ne m'intéresse pas.

Alice réfléchit quelques secondes et dit:

- Isa m'a parlé d'une histoire entre elle, Rose et Emi. Tu en sais quelque chose?

- Non. Mentit Bella. Ce sont leurs histoires. (sourit) Ce qui compte, c'est nous.

* * *

Assise sur l'herbe, le regard perdu dans le lointain, Rosalie réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins pour que Bella sorte définitivement de la vie de sa sœur.

- Pensive? Fit Emmett en allant vers sa femme.

- Ouais. Répondit la vampire en restant assise. (Emmett s'assoit à côté d'elle) Que veux tu?

- Passer du temps avec ma femme qui est plutôt du genre courant d'air quand nos Françaises sont là. Comprendre aussi pourquoi tu t'acharnes sur Bella. Je suis loin d'être stupide et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu es derrière l'accident de Bella.

Rosalie resta muette quelques secondes et regarda son mari.

- Tu ne sais que ce que je te laisse voir. Fini par dire Rosalie.

- C'est-à-dire? Rose, tu peux tout me dire.

- Je ne crois pas. Comme tout le monde, j'ai des secrets, plus ou moins avouables.

- Comme celui de vouloir que Bella sorte de la vie d'Alice pour que tu puisses reprendre la place qui t'appartient. Dit il sèchement tout ens e levant. Autant, ça m'a amusé au départ que là… ça me donne envie de vomir. Que t'a fait Bella pour que tu la traite ainsi?

- Elle a prit ma place.

- Ta place de quoi? Tu peux me le dire? (Rosalie se tait) Tu t'acharnes sur Bella parce que ce n'est plus toi qui rend heureuse Alice. Rose, Al' a droit au bonheur. Elle a parfaitement le droit d'être heureuse avec Bella. Tu dit être quelqu'un de compréhensif? Regarde toi dans une glace. Je sais, tu vas me dire que je ne connait pas tes zones d'ombre et tutti quanti. Jusque là, j'ai été assez con pour t'accorder une confiance sans limites mais c'est fini. Le gentil Emmett n'existe plus pour toi. Quoique tu fasses envers Al' et Bella, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin.

Emmett avait hurlé les derniers mots et regardait sa femme qui ne disait plus rien. La belle et fière Rosalie ne disait plus rien face au géant qui criait sa douleur.

- J'ignore quel coup fourré tu leur destine mais je serai là. Et si jamais 13 et Emi veulent faire ta fête, je serai avec elles.

Emmett parti, Rosalie resta encore quelques minutes toute seule et songea avec une pointe de tristesse qu'elle avait réussi à se mettre à dos son mari.

* * *

_Alors, ça ne mérite pas une petite review pour 13? Quand je disait qu'elle était sadique, je ne me trompait pas! mdr_


	27. Rosalie

_Ben voilà, le week end touche à sa fin et ma charmante rouquine est partie. Snif, snif, snif... _

_Sorti tout droit de l'imagination fertile de 13, voici le prochain chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_Kousto_

* * *

Parfois, certaines histoires que l'ont croyait avoir oubliées reviennent à la surface et c'était le cas de Rosalie. La vampire blonde était toujours assise sur l'herbe et elle jouait négligemment avec un brin d'herbe.

_Flashback Rosalie_

_Paris, années 20_

_Une belle blonde au visage pâle, vêtue d'une robe de Coco Chanel, marchait dans les rues éclairées de la capitale. Rosalie revenait d'un cabaret ou elle avait été subjuguée par Joséphine Baker et une nouvelle danse qu'on appelait « Charleston »._

_Rosalie était arrivée au début de l'année 1920, voulant découvrir le monde par ses yeux et non par les journaux. Ayant de l'argent à ne savoir qu'en faire, la vampire avait prit une suite au Ritz, célèbre palace parisien, qui comptait parmi ses clients Hemingway, Coco Chanel ou encore Marcel Proust._

_D'emblée, Rosalie avait prit ses marques dans un Paris qui ne pensait qu'à s'amuser et à faire la fête. La vampire était à l'aise dans ce monde là. Depuis quelques temps, elle fréquentait un cercle d'écrivains qui se réunissaient régulièrement rue Jacob. Rosalie étonnait beaucoup de monde. Tout d'abord, par son inhumaine beauté dont elle jouait, son français avec une pointe d'accent américain et son côté hautain, inaccessible, qui déroutait aussi bien les hommes que les femmes._

_Ce fut lors d'une de ces soirées littéraires que Rosalie rencontra pour la première fois Isabelle Bergman. D'instinct, Rosalie vit que la demoiselle en question était une vampire. L'hôtesse, Nathalie Clifford Barney, après avoir sourit à Isabelle, vint aux côtés de Rosalie._

_- Qui Est-ce? Demanda la vampire blonde._

_- Isabelle Bergman. D'elle, on ne sait absolument rien, juste qu'on s'est toutes cassées les dents en essayant de coucher avec elle._

_- La demoiselle est une adepte de Sappho?_

_- Tout à fait. Répondit Nathalie en allumant un cigare. Notre cercle est large et nous ne faisons pas de discriminations. Vient ici qui veut. Hétéro, homo, bi… Pas de différence. (sourit à une inconnue) Romaine, ma chérie, tu était ou?_

_Rosalie eut un sourire amusé et dévisagea ouvertement la rouquine. _

_Plusieurs années passèrent ou Rosalie venait une fois par mois, juste pour voir la sulfureuse rouquine. Elles ne se parlaient jamais. Rosalie n'osait pas et Isabelle la jugeait trop froide et arrogante. En fait, la seule fois ou les deux vampires avaient échangé quelques mots, Rosalie lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne voulait pas coucher avec elle. Isabelle l'avait regardé comme si elle semblait sortir d'une autre planète et était partie sans rien dire._

_Rosalie rentra aux Etats-Unis début 1929, sentant le vent tourner. Là, elle rencontra Emmett lors d'un voyage. Ils se marièrent en 1935 et rejoignirent les vampires qu'Emmett considérait comme ses parents, les Cullen qui accueillirent Rosalie à bras ouverts. La vampire blonde fit également la connaissance d'Edward et d'Alice. Entre les deux jeunes femmes, qui se considérèrent comme des sœurs dès le début, l'entente était parfaite. _

_Alice devint vite la confidente de Rosalie qui lui raconta sans détours sa vie parisienne. Alice, déjà fascinée bien des années auparavant par la France, était heureuse d'entendre Rosalie lui parler de ce lointain pays._

_La vampire blonde entretenait une correspondance soutenue avec Nathalie et ce fut en 1945, au mois d'octobre, que Rosalie se décida à aller en France, laissant Emmett en Amérique. La jeune femme retrouva avec plaisir Nathalie et demanda des nouvelles de tout le monde. La vampire blonde fut surprise d'apprendre que la rouquine avait quitté la France au lendemain de l'avènement d'Hitler pour gagner l'Angleterre. _

_- Que fait elle maintenant? _

_- Aux dernières nouvelles, Isabelle est en Allemagne pour le fameux procès de Nuremberg. _

_Le lendemain, Rosalie atterrissait à Nuremberg. Elle n'avait qu'une seule obsession, voir la rouquine et lui parler. Lui parler de quelque chose qui la tracassait depuis tellement d'années. _

_Commença alors un jeu que l'on aurait pu qualifier de « chat et de la souris » mais dans ce cas là, la souris ignorait tout. Rosalie retrouva sans peine la trace de la vampire rousse mais celle-ci était accompagnée d'une humaine, brune aux yeux marron-vert, toujours habillée d'un uniforme américain. Rosalie comprit alors qu'entre Isabelle et l'humaine, c'était du sérieux. _

_Rosalie passa quelques mois à observer les allées et venues du couple. Les deux jeunes femmes passaient leurs journées au Tribunal et, un soir, alors que Rosalie se promenait, elle alla dans un parc. Là, la vampire blonde sentit l'odeur du sang de l'humaine, à peine masquée par celle d'Isabelle. Rosalie suivit l'odeur et, cachée par la pénombre du parc, observa la jeune femme. Vêtue d'un uniforme américain, la compagne d'Isabelle fumait une cigarette, apparemment perdue dans ses pensées. Rosalie huma l'air et trouvait que l'odeur de l'humaine était attirante. Trop même. La vampire blonde fini par se rapprocher lentement de sa victime et, d'avance, en salivait. Dans son cerveau, plus rien n'existait, hormis l'envie qu'elle avait de boire son sang._

_- Wer ist da? Dit la Française d'une voix forte._

_- Tu crois que tu me fait peur? Répondit Rosalie en anglais._

_- Qui êtes vous? Demanda la jeune femme en s'avançant prudemment tout en saisissant son pistolet de la main gauche._

_La vampire blonde s'avança vers sa victime, ferma les yeux quelques instants et se prit de plein fouet son odeur et celle de la rouquine._

_- Rosalie. Répondit la vampire en esquissant un sourire. Ou Rose pour les intimes. (renifle l'air) Ta vieille amie refait surface, je la sens qui s'insinue en toi, tel un poison. (hausse les épaules) Dommage, dommage… J'aurai aimé que la peur ne soit pas de la partie, cela aurait rendu la chose un peu plus excitante._

_- Parce que vous comptez me mordre? Répliqua la lieutenant._

_- Absolument mademoiselle. Répondit Rosalie avec un sourire carnassier. Il en aura fallu du temps pour que ta rouquine aille chasser. (s'avance) Ce ne sera pas douloureux…_

_D'un bond, Rosalie coucha la jeune femme par terre, une de ses mains serrant les poignets de la lieutenant qui se débattait._

_- Malgré toute la force dont tu disposes, tu n'es rien à côté de moi. Murmura Rosalie en promenant ses lèvres sur la gorge découverte._

_Malgré la promesse faite à Carlisle de ne plus boire de sang humain, Rosalie céda à la tentation. La vampire blonde n'avait jamais pardonné à Isabelle de l'avoir rembarrée comme elle l'avait fait et le fait d'ôter la vie de la compagne de la rouquine lui apparaissait comme un excellent compromis. Sentant la rouquine arriver, Rosalie délaissa Emilie, non sans laisser son odeur sur elle._

_

* * *

_

La main se promenait sur le ventre, nonchalante tandis que les lèvres étaient délicatement posées sur le clitoris, jouant avec. Les mains de Bella serraient les draps avec force et elle essayait désespérément de ne pas crier mais les sensations provoquées par les lèvres et la main d'Alice finirent par avoir raison du silence de la chambre.

- Alice! Cria la jeune femme au moment ou elle atteignait le septième ciel.

Alice prit doucement Bella dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je t'aime. Murmura la belle vampire. Tu m'a manquée.

- C'est juste mon corps qui t'a manqué? Dit Bella, taquine.

- Non. Tout ce qui fait toi.

Bella s'étira et dit:

- A ton avis, que font 13 et Emi?

- La même chose que nous je suppose.

- Ma belle amoureuse, tu crois qu'un jour je cesserai d'avoir tout le temps envie de toi?

- J'espère bien que non. Murmura Alice. Comment veux tu que je me lasse de toi, de ton corps, de tes mains qui deviennent de plus en plus douées chaque jour?

- Ah bon? Je suis douée de mes mains?

- Absolument mademoiselle Swan. Et je vous ordonne de faire de moi tout ce que vous voulez… termina la belle vampire en l'embrassant.

* * *

_Plein de reviews pour 13! (sinon, elle me supprime mes béquilles quand elle revient...^^)_

_K_


	28. Sur les traces du passé

_Voilà la suite, postée par mes soins! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir que mon histoire vous plaise._

_A kousto qui voulait: "du cul, du cul, du cul", il n'y en a pas dans ce chapitre. Alice et Bella ne vont quand même pas passer tout leur temps à faire l'amour quand même..._

_Bella Swan: t'inquiètes pas, je laisse les béquilles à ma femme qui a eu la gentillesse de faire des MAJ._

_Note: Les passages en italique et entre parenthèses sont la traduction des phrases en allemand._

_Bonne lecture!_

_13_

* * *

Charlie se tenait devant la porte de sa fille, l'air préoccupé.

_Je me doute bien qu'Alice et Bella ne jouent pas à la belote… Ressaisis toi Charlie, un peu de nerf que Diable, c'est pas comme si tu allais les surprendre…_

L'officier de police frappa contre la porte de la chambre.

- Les filles, vous êtes décentes? Demanda-t-il en se traitant mentalement de vieux con.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut une Bella échevelée mais néanmoins souriante qui lui ouvrit la porte.

- Oui, oui. Alice dort encore. Mentit Bella. Que se passe t'il?

- Ta mère vient d'appeler. Elle t'invite à déjeuner. (se tord les mains) Je lui ai dit que tu avais quelqu'un et, naturellement, cette personne vient avec toi.

- Mais tu n'a pas précisé s'il s'agissait d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Compléta Bella.

- C'est à toi de lui dire, pas à moi. Se défendit Charlie. Quoique te dise Renée, nous n'avons rien loupé dans ton éducation, bien au contraire. Termina t'il en serrant sa fille dans ses bras.

Bella esquissa un sourire et se détacha de l'étreinte de son père. Tout en fermant la porte, elle vit Alice, visage tourné vers le plafond, regard immobile.

- Alice? Murmura Bella.

- Déjeuner avec ta mère si j'ai bien compris. Dit la belle vampire en faisant signe à sa compagne de la rejoindre (Bella se colle contre elle) ça risque de faire « rencontre du troisième type ». (l'observe) Tu as peur?

- Ben… Je te mentirai en disant que non. Autant papa l'a bien prit que..

- Tu ignores comment ta mère va le prendre. (sourit) Tout se passera bien, je te le promet. (son portable vibre et Alice lit le message) _Là ou tout a commencé._

- Un souci? Demanda Bella.

- Possible. Il va falloir que tu appelles ta mère pour lui dire que ce n'est pas possible pour ce midi. Habille toi, je vais aller rejoindre les filles.

- Alice? dit Bella en voyant sa compagne se lever.

- Oui?

- Habille toi quand même. Bien que tu sois magnifique nue, je n'ai absolument pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne te voie en tenue d'Eve…

* * *

_Là ou tout a commencé._

Emilie tenait le papier ou était inscrit le mot et elle était songeuse. Isabelle était sous la douche et la vampire pouvait l'entendre chantonner le « Kindertotenlieder » de Mahler. Alice fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard et dit:

- Toi aussi?

Emilie opina de la tête et fit voir le mot à Alice qui reconnu l'écriture de Rosalie.

- Que veut elle dire par « _là ou tout a commencé »_? murmura Alice, perdue.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se rende là bas. Dit la rouquine en venant près de sa compagne. Bonjour Alice.

- Salut. Répondit la belle vampire. Là bas?

- Oui. (prend Emilie dans ses bras et lui caresse les cheveux) Nous sommes toutes les quatre conviées à aller en Allemagne.

En entendant le nom de ce pays, Emilie ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Alice s'en rendit compte et dit:

- Emi, tu vas bien?

- Je ne veux pas retourner là bas. Murmura la Française. Trop de souvenirs… Et certains secrets ne doivent pas être révélés.

* * *

Bella était arrivée à la villa ou elle fut accueillie par Carlisle. Le médecin revenait de l'hôpital et salua sa belle-fille avec une jovialité non feinte.

- Comment te portes tu? Demanda le patriarche des Cullen en la regardant.

- Bien, bien. Répondit évasivement Bella.

- Tu es sûre? J'ai croisé Emmett hier soir et il m'a raconté pour Rosalie.

- Il ne vous a raconté que ce qu'il sait. Auriez vous quelques minutes à me consacrer?

- Tout à fait. Répondit le médecin. On va aller dans ma bibliothèque.

Bella suivit Carlisle à l'intérieur de la villa ou ils allèrent dans une pièce à l'étage.

- Voici mon antre. Plaisanta le vampire. C'est mon domaine.

Bella se trouvait dans une pièce remplie de livres et, face à baie vitrée, se trouvait un bureau encombré de livres en tout genres, allant du traité de médecine du 18°siècle à une étude sur Jack l'Eventreur.

- Vous êtes très éclectique au niveau des livres. Comme Alice… dit Bella.

- Elle adore lire et moi-même, je m'amuse comme un petit fou à lire certains de ses livres.

- Entretien avec un vampire.

- Entre autre. Admit le médecin en souriant. (s'assit et désigne un fauteuil) Assis toi et dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

_Emilie va me tuer si elle l'apprend mais tant pis. Carlisle a le droit de savoir…_

Bella raconta à Carlisle tout ce que Rosalie avait fait depuis qu'elle était avec Alice et parla de l'histoire entre Isabelle, Emilie et la vampire blonde. Son récit fini, la jeune femme remarqua que Carlisle la regardait fixement.

- Comment a-t-elle osé? Fini t'il par dire en se levant brusquement. Comment a-t-elle osé jeter aux orties ce que je lui ai inculqué? (se rassoit) Ce que tu vient de me dire explique pas mal de choses, notamment le fait que Rose est toujours absente quand nos françaises sont là. Cela explique aussi ses réactions bizarres…. Attention Bella, ne te méprend pas, je ne l'excuse pas. Nous n'avons pas le droit de prendre une vie humaine pour le plaisir de faire souffrir les autres. Ce que Rosalie a fait vis-à-vis des Françaises et de toi n'est pas pardonnable. En revanche, ce qui m'intrigue toujours autant te concernant, c'est que tu sois uniquement attirée par l'odeur d'Alice. (sourit) Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin. Je suppose que c'est parce que c'est ta créatrice et que vous êtes ensemble.

- Et pour Rosalie?

- Même si mon cœur de père saigne, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de la bannir de notre famille.

* * *

- Je vais la tuer de mes propres mains! Hurla Alice dans la chambre.

- Calme toi Al'. murmura Emilie.

- Non, je ne me calmerai pas! Comment a-t-elle osé vous faire ça?

- Ce qui est fait est fait. Dit sentencieusement la rouquine. Rosalie n'a fait qu'avancer le moment ou Emilie serait devenue comme moi.

- Bella est au courant?

- Oui, je lui ai raconté. Répondit Emilie. Alice, si on te l'a délibérément caché, c'était pour ne pas entacher l'image que tu avais de Rosalie.

- Tout ça parce qu'elle était jalouse…

- La jalousie mène à tout. Répondit la rouquine. La jalousie de me voir avec une autre alors que je n'avais répondu à ses avances l'a poussée à mordre ma compagne tout comme elle l'a poussée à vouloir tuer Bella pour retrouver votre ancienne relation.

- On prend le prochain avion. Papa va nous trouver une excuse bidon mais on part.

- On part ou? Demanda Bella qui venait juste d'arriver dans la chambre.

- A Nuremberg. Répondit Emilie d'une voix blanche.

* * *

L'avion atterrit sur le tarmac par une matinée froide et enneigée. Dans l'avion, Alice et Bella détachèrent leurs ceintures tandis qu'Emilie contemplait par le hublot la piste enneigée. Des souvenirs refirent surface et, malgré elle, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. La vampire se revit en uniforme, descendant d'un avion, serrant dans ses bras la belle rouquine. Isabelle détacha la ceinture de la vampire et murmura:

- Il faut y aller. Viens mon ange.

- Je ne peux pas. Murmura Emilie, visage toujours tourné vers le hublot. _Je revois encore leurs visages, leur morgue, leur suffisance… J'entend encore les cris, les supplications, les témoignages… Je sens encore l'odeur entêtante des cadavres encore chauds…_

_- S'il te plaît… Il faut aller rejoindre Alice et Bella._

Emilie fini par se lever et Isabelle la prit par la main.

* * *

Centre ville de Nuremberg

Emilie contemplait la façade de l'hôtel ou Isabelle avait réservé les chambres. Rien n'avait changé sur la façade peinte en blanc sauf le drapeau. A la place du drapeau américain, un drapeau allemand flottait au gré du vent. Accompagnée de ses amies et de sa compagne, la Française pénétra dans le hall et, de nouveau, les larmes affluèrent sur ses joues. Elle se revoyait au bar de l'hôtel, sirotant une vodka, indifférente au brouhaha incessant des clients.

Laissant sa compagne ressasser ses souvenirs, Isabelle alla à la réception. Un homme, âgé de 80 ans, se tenait derrière le comptoir.

- Hallo. Sie wollen? (_Bonjour. Vous désirez?)_

_- _Hallo. Ich buchte zwei Zimmer mit den Namen von Bergman und Cullen. Dit Isabelle en souriant. (_Bonjour. J'ai réservé deux chambres aux noms de Bergman et Cullen.)_

_- _Bergman, Cullen. Ich suche einen Moment bitte. (l'homme regarde dans l'ordinateur) Hier sind Ihre Schlüssel. (_Bergman, Cullen... Je regarde, un moment s'il vous plaît... Voici vos clés.)_

_- _Vielen Dank_. (Merci.)_

_- _Guten Tag meine Damen und hier in Nürnberg willkommen. Ich hoffe, Ihr Aufenthalt in unserer schönen Stadt Spaß machen wird. (_Bonne journée mesdames et bienvenue à Nuremberg. J'espère que votre séjour dans notre belle cité vous sera agréable.)_

Isabelle prit les clés et l'homme la dévisagea, ses yeux bleus regardant successivement la rouquine et Emilie qui se tenait toujours dans le hall, flanquée d'Alice et Bella.

- Entschuldigen Sie mich für dich stört, aber Sie und Ihr Freund, erinnern Sie mich an die alten Hotelgäste. Dies war nach dem Krieg, als das Hotel war von den Amerikanern beschlagnahmt für die berühmte Studie. Ich arbeitete bereits als Barkeeper. _(Excusez moi de vous déranger mais vous et votre amie, vous me faites penser à des anciennes clientes de l'hôtel. C'était après la guerre, quand l'hôtel était réquisitionné par les Américains pour le fameux procès. J'y travaillait déjà en tant que barman.)_

_-_ Wirklich? Dit la rouquine d'un ton neutre alors qu'en fait, elle était complètement surprise par le vieil homme. Wir wurden nicht geboren, und ich bin zutiefst leid, wenn wir Sie daran erinnern, der schlechte Erinnerungen. _(Ah bon? Nous n'étions pas nées et je suis infiniment désolée si nous vous rappelons des mauvais souvenirs.)_

- Es ist nicht deine Schuld Fräulein. Mir gefiel, was mit den beiden jungen Frauen ... Ausgehend so, ohne ein Wort ... Entschuldigen Sie mich, um mit alten Erinnerungen zu stören. _(Ce n'est pas de votre faute mademoiselle. J'aurai bien aimé savoir ce que sont devenues les deux jeunes femmes... Partir comme ça, sans un mot... Excusez moi de vous embêter avec de vieux souvenirs. )_

- Es spielt keine Rolle, versichere ich Ihnen. Auf Wiedersehen. _(Ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure. Au revoir.)_

Isabelle sourit au vieil homme et rejoignit sa compagne. La rouquine donna une clé à Alice et dit, tout en faisant un clin d'œil:

- Votre chambre est au troisième étage. Profitez en pour faire des galipettes.

- 13... Dit Bella, gênée

- Essayez donc les douches, elles sont spacieuses. Continua la rouquine, imperturbable face à la gêne de son amie.

- On va suivre ton conseil. Dit Alice en prenant la main de Bella. Et vous, vous allez faire quoi?

- Je vais rester avec Emilie. Elle a besoin de moi. Répondit la vampire en couvant d'un regard tendre sa compagne, toujours immobile.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Review pleaseeeeeeee!_

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	29. Premier round

_On arrive pratiquement à la fin de mon histoire mais je me demande si je ne vais pas la faire en deux parties. Qu'en pensez vous?_

**_NDA:_**_ Quelques lignes sont pour ma belle amoureuse... (le livre donné)_

_Allez, sans plus tarder, la suite. Bonne lecture et, have fun!_

_13_

* * *

Son regard était posé sur l'imposante façade et, malgré elle, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. D'une main tremblante, Emilie alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur les marches, tournant le dos au bâtiment qui avait abrité le procès. Isabelle se tenait près de sa compagne et ne savait pas quoi faire devant sa douleur muette.

- Tu veux en parler? Demanda la rouquine en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Non. Je pensais être forte mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ne pense pas comme ça. C'est exactement ce que Rosalie cherche. Soit plus forte qu'elle. (regarde le ciel) Le soleil va faire son apparition. Rentrons.

* * *

Allongée sur le lit, Bella lit tandis qu'Alice contemple sa compagne. Un rayon de soleil se refléta sur la peau de Bella et Alice sourit.

- Tu es très belle. Murmura Alice. Voir le soleil se refléter sur ta beau est quelque chose que je ne suis pas prête d'oublier. Termina la vampire en s'allongeant près de Bella.

Alice posa une main sur le ventre de sa compagne et la regardait lire. La belle vampire ferma les yeux et huma profondément le parfum de la jeune femme, comme si elle voulait en garder un souvenir olfactif.

- Ton odeur est différente. Fini par murmurer Alice, les yeux mi-clos.

- Tu n'aimes pas? S'enquit Bella en tournant une page.

- Si, au contraire.

- Hugo Boss Deep Red. Répondit Bella en posant son livre sur la table de nuit. Ça change du CK One.

- J'aime bien les deux. Murmura Alice avant de se mettre sur Bella.

Du bout des doigts, Alice caressa le visage de sa compagne et l'embrassa. Tout cessa d'exister autour d'elles à l'instant même ou Alice embrassa Bella. Ce n'était plus que des soupirs, des gémissements, deux corps qui entament une danse connue d'eux seuls. Bella ne se lassait pas des mains d'Alice qui se promenaient sur son corps, lui arrachant des gémissements. Mains qui effleuraient ses seins, bouche qui mordillait sensuellement les tétons, mains qui se promenaient encore et encore sur ses flancs, son ventre, l'aine, les jambes… Bouche qui suivait le même chemin. Alice devinait sans peine que les yeux de sa compagne viraient au noir le plus total et elle prit tout son temps pour emmener sa belle dans un monde qu'elles avaient toutes les deux crée.

* * *

Dans la chambre occupée par les Françaises, le moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Emilie avait commandé de la vodka et s'appliquait à vider consciencieusement la bouteille tout en fumant cigarette sur cigarette tandis qu'Isabelle la regardait, un air réprobateur sur le visage.

- Tu cherches quoi? Dit la rousse en venant près d'elle. A te saouler?

- Je ne peux pas. Répondit la brune en vidant son verre. Ça aussi, Rosalie me l'a enlevé. Tu aurai du me laisser partir Isabelle.

- Et j'aurai fait quoi sans toi? Tu peux me le dire?

- Tu aurai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas même passé que moi. Quelqu'un qui, quand elle cauchemarde, ne cherche pas à se débattre!

Isabelle s'approcha de sa compagne et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Son regard se posa sur le visage de la brune et elle dit:

- Ton passé Est-ce qu'il est. Comme toi, j'ai des souvenirs qui remontent mais, à travers la douleur qui revient, qui te prend toute entière, je me rappelle des bons souvenirs. La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour, la première fois ou tu m'a dit je t'aime… (sourit) Celle ou je t'ai vue descendre de l'avion, vêtue de ton uniforme américain… Cet hôtel ou nous avons passé tant de nuits à nous aimer, ou je te regardait dormir… (l'embrasse) Et toutes tes absences qui on fait de toi la femme la plus admirable que je connaisse. Je ne connait pas beaucoup de personnes qui ont su faire abstraction de leur passé pour aller à la rencontre des gens, pour aider le monde à leur manière.

Isabelle resta silencieuse quelques secondes et reprit, d'une voix douce:

- Nous avons traversé des crises plus fortes que celle là. Rappelle toi de la joie que tu as éprouvée dans tout les pays que tu as fait en aidant tout ces gens. Rappelle toi du sourire de l'enfant à qui tu avais donné un livre. Rappelle toi de la joie ressentie à ce moment là quand tu me l'a écrit dans une lettre. Rappelle toi de tout ces moments heureux quand tu te retrouvera face à celle qui a voulu me prendre ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.

* * *

Le soir, les quatre vampires étaient dans un parc et attendaient, silencieuses et immobiles, l'arrivée de Rosalie. Alice contenait sa colère tandis qu'Emilie fixait le sol sous les regards inquiets d'Isabelle et Bella qui la trouvait encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Quel charmant tableau de famille. Dit Rosalie en s'avançant vers elles. (sourit) La rouquine et sa chose ainsi que ma très chère sœur et son aberration…

- T'as fini? Dit froidement la rouquine.

- J'ai d'autres qualificatifs pour toi et ta poufiasse mais je ne m'abaisserai pas à vous les énumérer. Répondit la blonde.

En entendant la voix de Rosalie, Emilie la regarda fixement et, d'un coup, tout le ressentiment qu'elle avait envers la vampire blonde refit surface. La brune s'avança rapidement vers la blonde, arma son bras et s'apprêtait à lui coller son poing dans la figure quand elle fut devancée par Alice.

- Pourquoi t'en prend tu aux personnes que j'aime? Demanda la belle vampire en martelant de coups le visage de la blonde. Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'elles te volent à moi. Dit froidement Rosalie en arrivant à esquiver les coups et en les rendant. Parce que Bella n'a rien à faire avec toi. Tu es à moi Alice. A moi et à personne d'autre! Après toi, ce sera au tour de ta Bella…

Comprenant qu'Alice n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps et que Bella allait faire les frais de la fureur de Rosalie, Emilie passa rapidement derrière la blonde et la ceintura.

- Foutez moi le camp! Cria Emilie.

- Lâche moi. Murmura Rosalie.

- Cassez vous! Cria de nouveau la brune. Je ne vais pas la retenir plus longtemps! _MA rouquine, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Emmène Al' et Bella loin d'ici!_

Prenant dans ses bras une Alice à moitié dans les vapes, Isabelle regarda une dernière fois sa compagne et parti avec Bella. Emilie desserra sa prise et Rosalie en profita pour la mettre sur le sol, l'immobilisant avec ses jambes et serrant ses poignets.

- Tu ne les rattrapent pas? Demanda froidement la Française.

- Non. Répondit Rosalie en souriant. Plus tard, plus tard… Autre chose à faire. (la renifle) Tu as eu tort de t'interposer. (murmura à son oreille) Comparé à ce que je vais te faire, ce que tu as enduré pendant la guerre te semblera agréable…

* * *

_Une petite review pour l'auteur? _

_13_


	30. Vision et torture

_Ben, comme quoi, je suis inspirée en ce moment!_

_Pas de MAJ ce week end... Arbeit ist arbeit! (n'en déplaise à ma médaillée... K, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu être présente...)_

_Bonne lecture,_

_13_

* * *

Deux jours. Cela fait deux jours qu'Emilie avait disparue avec Rosalie. Deux longues journées ou Alice, allongée dans le lit de la chambre d'hôtel, comatait. Assise à ses côtés, Bella la fixait tandis qu'Isabelle, après avoir appelé Carlisle en urgence, faisait les cent pas.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella, Alice va se réveiller. Murmura la rouquine en venant près de son amie.

- Comment fait tu pour être aussi calme? Dit Bella, agacée.

- Je pense aux bons moments passés avec ma femme. Avoua Isabelle. J'évite de penser à ce que l'autre folle de Rosalie peut lui faire… (serre les poings) Imaginer que cette blondasse peroxydée pose ses mains sur Emi, ça me rend malade!

Tout d'un coup, l'atmosphère de la pièce changea et Bella reconnu le don de Jasper. Isabelle se dirigea vers les nouveaux venus et Emmett la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis infiniment désolé. Murmura le géant tout en caressant les cheveux roux.

Avec une tendresse toute maternelle, Esmée rejoignit Bella et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Merci d'être là. Dit Bella en esquissant un sourire. (voit Carlisle se rapprocher d'Alice) Elle est comme ça depuis deux jours.

Carlisle examina rapidement Alice et dit:

- Elle va bien. Edward, Bella ne s'est pas nourrie. Va prendre des poches dans mon sac de médecin. (Edward s'exécute) Isabelle et Bella, il faut que vous vous nourrissiez.

- Pas envie. Dirent les deux jeunes femmes en même temps.

- Les filles, il le faut. Dit alors Esmée en regardant successivement les deux vampires.

- Pas tant qu'Emilie ne me sera pas rendue. Objecta Isabelle, toujours dans les bras d'Emmett.

- Faites le. Dit alors Emmett. Ce n'est pas en ayant soif que vous parviendrez à venir à bout de… de…

Emmett ne termina pas sa phrase mais tout le monde comprit qu'il parlait de Rosalie. Usant à nouveau de son don, Jasper parvint à instaurer un climat plus léger et s'assit dans un fauteuil, son regard passant de Bella à Alice.

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose que Rosalie détestait, c'était le silence. Et, justement, la pièce ou elle se situait était beaucoup trop calme à son goût. La vampire blonde lâcha un soupir et se dirigea vers Emilie qui était solidement sanglée sur une table d'autopsie. En temps normal, la brune aurait pu s'échapper facilement mais Rosalie, forte d'un doctorat en médecine, lui avait fait des injections qui réduisaient sa force à celle d'un être humain.

- Mon royaume pour une cigarette. Murmura Emilie. _Oh putain… J'ai mal partout…_

- Plaît il? Répondit Rosalie. Tu es réveillée?

- J'aime dormir entravée. Ironisa la Française. Et voir ta gueule de babouin dès le réveil est quelque chose d'agréable.

- Tu ne me vouvoie plus?

- Nan. Je considère qu'au bout de deux jours, le vouvoiement n'est plus de mise. Dit la brune en essayant de se libérer.

- Tu peux toujours essayer. Dit Rosalie en remarquant son manège. Je vais peut être te prendre en photo et l'envoyer à ta pute.

- Prend mon meilleur profil alors. Ironisa la Française. Tant que j'y suis, tu ne veux pas prendre ta sale gueule en photo? Je pourrai jouer aux fléchettes avec.

- Très drôle. Dit froidement Rosalie en prenant un nerf de bœuf et en le passant avec lenteur sur les jambes de la vampire. Je meurs d'envie de voir jusqu'ou tu peux encaisser la douleur.

- Tu me saoule blondasse. Parvint à dire la brune avant de pousser un hurlement en sentant un coup violent contre son tibia gauche. J_e t'en prie Al', aie une vision… Je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps…_

_

* * *

_

- Non! Hurla Alice en se redressant brusquement.

Tout de suite, les vampires se mirent de chaque côté du lit et Carlisle vit des larmes sur les joues de sa fille. Bella s'assit à côté de la belle vampire et la prit dans ses bras.

- Que se passe t'il? Demanda le médecin.

- Rosalie. Dit Alice d'une voix blanche en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Emmett. Elle est devenue complètement folle…

- Alice, je peux tout entendre. Dit le géant. Dit nous ce que fait Rosalie.

- Rosalie et Emilie sont dans une maison en plein cœur d'une forêt. Emi est sanglée sur une table et elle ne parvint pas à se libérer. Rosalie la torture et ne cesse de lui dire que…

- Que? Demanda Isabelle en fixant son amie.

- Que ce n'est pas à Emi d'être là. (ferme les yeux et serre Bella dans ses bras) Que c'est Bella qui doit être à sa place.

* * *

Délaissant le nerf de bœuf, Rosalie fouilla dans la veste en cuir de sa victime et extirpa un paquet de cigarettes.

- Tu fait mes poches maintenant? Dit la brune en ignorant la douleur qui vrillait ses jambes.

- Absolument. La dernière fois que j'ai fumé, c'est quand ta pute m'a rembarrée. (allume une cigarette) Dieu que c'est bon… (prend une chaise et s'assoit) Pour une Française, je suis épatée. Moi qui pensait que tu allais vite me demander d'arrêter…

- Ce que tu me fait, ce sont des caresses par rapport à ce que j'ai déjà subit.

- Ah oui… Les petits copains de ta rouquine… Quoi? Elle est pas allemande ta Isabelle?

- Seulement d'origine. Rectifia Emilie avec un sourire ironique. T'es pas à jour blondasse.

- N'empêche que c'était foutrement jouissif de te boire. Dit la vampire blonde en éteignant sa cigarette sur le ventre de la brune. (Emilie gémit) Quoi, je t'ai fait mal?

- Pourquoi t'acharnes tu sur moi?

- Comme Bella, tu es une aberration. Toi comme elle, vous auriez du mourir. (sourit) Quel effet ça t'a fait de retourner sur les traces de ton passé?

- J'ai adoré. Ironisa la Française.

- Je vous avait observé. Vous étiez si… mignonnes… Tu passais tes journées au procès et le soir, tu picolais. Et tu as encore plus bu quand tu a appris la mort de ton père…

- Ta gueule! Hurla Emilie.

- Si tu savais combien il m'a été facile de le tuer. Continua Rosalie, imperturbable. Je peux encore sentir ses os craquer…

- La ferme!

Rosalie se fendit à nouveau d'un sourire et murmura à l'oreille de la vampire:

- De toute façon, tu ne m'intéresse plus. C'est lassant de ne rien tirer de quelqu'un qui ne dit rien.

- Va te faire foutre. Répondit Emilie en la fixant.

- Je suis infiniment navrée que ce soit toi qui soit là. Dit Rosalie d'un ton narquois. C'est Bella qui devrai être là. Termina la vampire en se penchant vers la Française.

* * *

_Alors, que va t'il se passer? Plein de reviews si vous voulez la suite!_

_13_


	31. A ta place

_Voilà la suite! J'en ai marre, il pleut et impossible de sortir de chez moi! (en cause, une certaine demoiselle en béquilles qui ne décolère pas de son vendredi. Ah, jte jure, vivement que je reparte demain... ^^)_

_Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews._

_En espérant que la suite vous plaise, bonne lecture!_

_13_

* * *

_C'est Bella qui doit être à sa place…_

Ces quelques mots prononcés par Alice trottaient dans la tête d'Isabelle. La rouquine n'entendit pas Bella arriver et venir à sa rencontre.

- Bella, il est hors de question que tu prennes la place d'Emi. Dit la rouquine en se retournant. Alice me botterai le cul et Emi me ferait bien pire…

- Il faut que ça cesse pourtant.

- Pas de cette manière.

- Pourquoi pas faire une opération commando? Ironisa Bella. On fonce dans le tas et on récupère Emilie. Dans la foulée, on se fait Rosalie.

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait que tu es entièrement focalisée sur l'odeur d'Alice. Répondit alors Carlisle qui venait voir Isabelle.

- En quoi c'est une mauvaise idée?

- Tu es tellement accaparée par l'odeur d'Alice que tu ne pourra rien faire en sa présence. Continua le médecin.

Bella gronda de colère et dit:

- Ben, va peut être falloir se magner à trouver un plan parce que la miss Emilie, elle va pas tenir longtemps.

- Détrompes toi. Murmura Isabelle. Emi a survécu à pire. J'ai peut être une idée mais il me faut l'aval d'Alice…

* * *

- Et puis non. Dit Rosalie en se relevant. Je ne vais pas te tuer, cela ne servirai à rien. Ce n'est pas toi que je veux.

- Je te jures que c'est moi qui vais te tuer pétasse. Souffla la brune entre ses dents.

- Si je me décide à te détacher. Dit la vampire blonde en s'asseyant à califourchon sur une chaise. Ton père a hurlé comme un dément…

- La ferme! Cria de nouveau Emilie.

- Quand je lui ai écrasé les doigts un par un. Continua Rosalie imperturbable. Tu ne veux pas entendre la suite?

- Va te faire foutre. Dit la brune en s'agitant.

Rosalie huma l'air et sourit.

- Ta grande amie est toujours là. Je la sens encore sur toi.

- Avoir peur, c'est humain.

- Sauf que tu n'es plus humaine. (allume une cigarette) Tu sais que tu a le droit d'en vouloir à Bella? Après tout, tu n'a rien à faire là. Termina la vampire en se saisissant d'une matraque en caoutchouc.

- Sois gentille et change de rengaine. Répliqua la Française. Et ta matraque, tu peux te la mettre là ou je pense.

_- Voyons mademoiselle Dupont, ou sont passées vos bonnes manières?_

- Aux orties blondasse tout comme ma politesse.

Rosalie leva la matraque, prête à frapper quand une odeur l'interrompit.

- Navrée très chère. Je pense que je vais remettre ça à plus tard. Dit la vampire blonde en souriant.

Emilie, qui avait également senti l'odeur se retint de ne pas hurler à Bella de foutre le camp.

- Isabella Swan. Quel plaisir de te revoir.

- Rosalie. Dit Bella en entrant dans la pièce.

L'espace d'un instant, Bella croisa le regard de son amie qui était toujours attachée et ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût en la voyant.

- T'en a mit du temps. Dit Rosalie en s'avançant vers elle.

- Tu as été très dure à trouver.

- Alice n'est pas avec toi?

- Non.

- Dommage. J'aurai bien aimé qu'elle assiste à ce que je vais te faire.

- Faut croire qu'Alice ne veux pas. Laisse partir Emi et réglons ça une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Non. Dit Rosalie en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Tout en parlant, les deux vampires se tournaient autour, prêtes à se sauter dessus.

- C'est toujours pareil avec toi. Dit Rosalie. Des paroles, des paroles mais pas d'actes. Tu es toujours incapable de lever la main sur moi.

- ça reste à voir. Dit Bella en se jetant sur Rosalie.

Au bout de quelques secondes de lutte, Bella fini par avoir le dessus et cria:

- Venez! (à Rosalie) Ne me sous estime plus jamais.

Bella détacha son attention de Rosalie quelques secondes et cela suffit à la blonde de retourner la situation. Entre temps, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esmée, Isabelle et Emmett arrivèrent. La rouquine se précipita vers sa compagne et, d'un mouvement sec, arracha les sangles qui la retenaient tandis que Carlisle l'examinait. Jasper se tenait en retrait avec Edward et Esmée, prêts à intervenir en cas de besoin tandis qu'Alice et Emmett regardaient Rosalie.

- Rose, lâche là tout de suite. Dit calmement le géant.

- J'aurai du me douter que la Cavalerie n'était jamais loin. Commenta la vampire blonde tout en maintenant Bella par terre. (se penche vers le cou de Bella) Laissez moi partir ou Bella part. Au choix.

Prudemment, Emmett recula, se rendant compte que le regard de sa femme avait changé tandis qu'Alice resta ou elle était. Une fois de plus, ce fut Emilie qui intervint en saisissant brusquement Rosalie par la nuque. Elle la tira en arrière et la tint à bout de bras, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard. Alice se précipita vers Bella et la prit dans ses bras, sans rien dire.

- Merci. Souffla Bella dans les bras de sa compagne.

Alice sourit et son attention se porta sur son amie qui tenait maintenant Rosalie par le cou.

- Emi, lâche là. Dit Isabelle en s'approchant de sa compagne.

- Non. Répondit froidement la brune. Blondie doit payer pour ce qu'elle a fait.

- Pas de cette manière. Continua la rouquine.

- Elle a tué mon père! Cria la Française. Elle a prit ma vie!

- Si tu la tue, Rosalie aura gagné. Mon bel ange, pense à tout ce que tu as fait… Rosalie ne vaut pas la peine que tu foutes en l'air tout ce que tu as réussi à faire…

Emilie réfléchit quelques secondes et Rosalie profita de l'hésitation de la Française pour s'enfuir. Voyant la manœuvre, Emmett s'élança à sa poursuite, suivi par Jasper et Edward. Emilie se laissa tomber sur le sol et Isabelle la prit dans ses bras.

_- Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là. Nous sommes tous là…_

_- J'aurai du la tuer…_

_- Non. Le plus important était de te sauver. _Au moins, nous sommes fixés. Rosalie n'a plus de limites. Termina la rouquine

Carlisle regarda son portable, le mit dans sa poche et s'agenouilla près des deux Françaises.

- Le corps humain m'étonnera toujours. Rosalie t'a droguée pour diminuer ta force, elle t'a battue… et tu arrives quand même à lui sauter dessus. Dit il d'un ton étonné. Ecoute moi bien. Avant même de songer à traquer Rosalie, il faut que tu te reposes. Ton corps doit évacuer tout ce que Rosalie t'a injecté. Les garçons vont nous tenir au courant et Alice, puisqu'elle a de nouveau ses visions, nous dira s'il y a le moindre changement dans ses intentions. C'est le maximum que nous puissions faire pour le moment.

- En tout cas, il est hors de question de rentrer à l'hôtel avec toi dans cet état. Dit Esmée en désignant les vêtements troués de la jeune femme.

- Je songeai à lancer une nouvelle mode. Ironisa la brune. Désolée.

- Je vais mettre ta remarque sur le compte du contrecoup. Dit Esmée en souriant.

Isabelle sourit en voyant que sa compagne n'avait rien perdu de son humour et posa sa veste en cuir sur ses épaules. Emilie fouilla dedans.

- Ah la pute! Elle a embarqué mes clopes!

Carlisle éclata de rire et Alice lui tendit un paquet de Black Devil.

- J'avais prévu le coup. En revanche, j'avais pas prévu qu'elle prenne la fuite. Emi, je suis désolée de ce qu'elle t'a fait.

- T'inquiète pas. Dit la brune en allumant une cigarette. La douleur s'estompe et ce qu'elle m'a fait, ce n'est rien. Survécu à pire. Mais que Blondie fasse attention parce que la prochaine fois, je ne la louperai pas.

* * *

_Alors? Reviews!_

_13_


	32. Faiblesses

**_NDA: _**_Pour celles qui connaissent la saga de la Bicyclette Bleue, le 2°DB est un cocktail que l'héroïne, Léa Delmas, boit dans Noir Tango. Ce cocktail existe vraiment et, pour celles qui le souhaitent, je peux leur refiler la recette. Lemon écrit en écoutant la version instrumentale d'Unchained Melody ainsi qu'une chanson inédite tirée de la bande son de Cold Case (300 flowers)_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et, oui pour le plus grand plaisir de deux personnes (que je ne citerai pas, n'est ce pas Kousto et Bella Swan^^), il y a un lemon!_

_Je profite du fait que ma House en jupons (plus de béquilles mais une canne avec une attelle et qui m'a fait la divine surprise de me rejoindre jusqu'à mercredi) ronfle comme un pompier (ah, les joies du schnaps^^) pour poster la suite._

_Bonne lecture!_

_13_

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel s'était fait dans le silence le plus total qui ne fut rompu qu'à leur arrivée dans le hall. Carlisle et Esmée s'empressèrent d'aller dans leur chambre et Emilie sourit à sa compagne tout en disant:

- Au fait, vous avez eu le temps d'essayer la douche?

- La douche? Répéta Bella.

- Les Américaines sont devenues prudes? Rétorqua la Française, amusée.

- Je viens juste de comprendre pour la douche espèce de perverse. Plaisanta Bella en lui tapotant sur le crâne.

- Et je le revendique! Plaisanta la brune. Hé pelirroja, ça ne tente pas….

- Non. Coupa la rouquine. Carlisle a dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes.

- T'es pas drôle. _Allez mon ange… Pis, avec le sport qu'on va faire, ça va me donner envie de dormir._

_- T'es vraiment incorrigible._ pouffa Isabelle.

- _Isa, donne lui ce qu'elle veut. J'ai pas envie qu'Emi vienne gratter à notre porte en se plaignant que sa rouquine fait ceinture. _dit Alice en riant.

Isabelle soupira et dit, tout en regardant sa compagne:

- Tu as encore eu gain de cause. (à Alice) C'est bien parce que j'ai pas envie qu'elle vienne vous surprendre. (à Emilie) _Obsédée._

_- Pas du tout. _

_- Que si._

_- Que non. Je vais commander un 2°DB et je le boirai dans la chambre._

Ignorant le murmure de réprobation de sa compagne, Emilie se dirigea vers le bar. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, la rouquine la rejoignit tandis qu'Alice et Bella s'éclipsèrent.

* * *

- C'est quoi un 2°DB? Demanda Bella tout en cherchant la clé de sa chambre.

- Un cocktail célèbre de l'après guerre. Du moins, chez les Français en Allemagne. Désolée pour son humour douteux.

- On fini par s'y habituer. Conclut Bella en ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Le couple entra dans la chambre et, aussitôt, Bella fila sous la douche. Songeant que sa compagne voulait sûrement être un peu seule, Alice s'allongea sur le lit et prit un livre. La belle vampire était tellement absorbée par sa lecture qu'elle n'entendit pas Bella venir à côté d'elle, son corps à peine couvert d'une serviette.

- QU'Est-ce que tu lit?

- _La bicyclette bleue _de Régine Desforges. Enfin, je le relit. C'est Emilie qui me la fait lire dans les années 80. Depuis, je ne loupe aucun bouquin de cet auteur. Et puis, j'aime beaucoup l'héroïne. Elle est sulfureuse à souhait. (sourit) J'ai vu l'adaptation à la télé française. Merdique.

- Tu veux pas délaisser ton livre?

- Et moi qui arrivait au passage le plus intéressant. Plaisanta Alice. (prend Bella dans ses bras) ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…

Bella soupira et Alice la serre plus fort contre elle.

- Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à oublier l'image d'Emi attachée sur la table… Comment a-t-elle fait pour résister à ce que Blondie lui a fait?

- Je suppose que dans des cas comme ça, tu te raccroches à des souvenirs heureux… Mais bon, ce ne sont que des suppositions et je doute qu'Emi nous dise quoi que ce soit là-dessus, même à Isa. Termina Alice en souriant.

Une main d'Alice s'égara sous la serviette de la vampire qui en profita pour glisser ses mains en dessous de la chemise d'Alice. La belle vampire enleva complètement la serviette et déboutonna sa chemise. Le regard vrillé sur Alice, Bella n'en perdait pas une miette. Alice se mit à califourchon sur sa compagne, les mains posées de part et d'autre du visage.

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime… murmura Alice en se penchant vers la jeune femme.

- Prouve le moi… murmura Bella avant de l'embrasser.

Très vite, les mains d'Alice se firent audacieuses, explorant chaque courbe du corps découvert. Sans que la belle vampire ne s'en rende compte, Bella réussi à lui enlever tous ses vêtements et s'appliquait à rendre les caresses, remarquant que le regard de compagne était devenu complètement noir. A présent, les mains de la belle vampire caressaient nonchalamment l'intérieur des cuisses et Bella se demandait quand Est-ce qu'Alice allait cesser sa douce torture. Cela fit sourire Alice qui en profita pour remonter sa main gauche sur la joue de sa compagne tandis que la droite glissait vers l'aine. Bella se mordit les lèvres et lâcha un gémissement de satisfaction en sentant Alice venir en elle. Très vite, Bella étouffa ses cris contre les lèvres d'Alice qui, l'orgasme venu, ne bougea plus, le temps que Bella reprenne ses esprits. La belle vampire l'embrassa et murmura:

- A ton tour…

* * *

Dans la chambre des deux Françaises, Isabelle regardait Emilie qui sirotait d'un air distrait son cocktail, assise dans un fauteuil, une cigarette allumée oubliée dans le cendrier. Le silence était troublé par de la musique provenant d'une chaîne hifi. Les yeux mi clos, essayant de ne pas penser à la douleur, Emilie écoutait la voix suave et envoûtante d'Ella Fitzgerald. La rouquine savait que le plus dur allait venir, que sa compagne masquait sa douleur et sa peur par un humour au goût douteux.

_Seule façon pour Emi de se protéger… _

Son verre fini, la brune le posa sur la table basse et la rouquine lui en donna un autre, espérant que l'ingestion d'alcool aiderait sa compagne à moins penser à ce que Rosalie lui avait fait.

Etouffant un gémissement de douleur, la brune s'étira et sourit à sa compagne.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais très bien.

- Amour, va au moins prendre une douche.

- Pas maintenant. Je boit en l'honneur de mon père.

- Et combien comptes tu en boire? Dit doucement la rouquine.

- Assez pour que je dorme. (laisse des larmes couler sur ses joues) C'est à cause de moi s'il est mort… Papa…

Sans un mot, Isabelle enleva le verre des mains de sa compagne et la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Une fois Emilie déshabillée et mise sous la douche, la rouquine ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût en la voyant.

_Rosalie s'est vraiment acharnée sur elle… _

En dehors des cicatrices habituelles qu'Isabelle connaissait par cœur, il y avait de nouvelles marques, violacées, et quelques brûlures mais ce qui lui souleva le cœur, ce fut de constater que la peau de son dos était à vif. Silencieusement, Isabelle la lava, la sécha et l'emmitoufla dans un peignoir avant d'aller la coucher. Allongée sur le ventre, visage tourné vers la rouquine, Emilie lui sourit et murmura:

- Je suis désolée…

Isabelle caressa la tête brune et Emilie ferma les yeux. La sentant s'endormir, Isabelle s'allongea à côté d'elle et, d'instinct, la brune posa la tête contre l'épaule de sa compagne. Deux heures plus tard, la rouquine sentit qu'Emilie commençait à s'agiter dans tous les sens et, prudemment, se leva. Isabelle savait d'expérience que quand sa compagne faisait un cauchemar, ils étaient assez violents et qu'il ne fallait pas être à côté d'elle. Patiemment, la rouquine attendit que le cauchemar cesse et sursauta quand elle entendit des coups à la porte. Délaissant son poste d'observation, Isabelle alla rapidement ouvrir et tomba nez à nez sur Alice et Bella.

- Tout va bien? Demanda la rouquine en les laissant entrer. Ne faites pas trop de bruit, son cauchemar vient juste de cesser.

_- Et toi, tu es sûre que ça va? Emilie ne t'a pas fait mal?_ demanda Alice en scrutant son amie.

_- Je me suis levée juste avant que ça devienne violent._ assura la Française. Bella, tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude…

- J'ai eu une vision. Commença la belle vampire. (voit qu'Emilie se lève) _Recouche toi!_

Emilie vint aux côtés de sa compagne et esquissa un sourire à ses amies.

- Tu as eu une vision. Continua la rouquine en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne.

- Rosalie.

- Elle va s'en prendre à Charlie. Dit Bella d'une voix blanche.

En entendant ces mots, Emilie prit Bella dans ses bras.

- Tout va bien se passer Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous arriverons avant que Rosalie ne lui fasse le moindre mal. Je te le promet. Elle ne prendra plus ceux qui comptent pour nous. Termina la Française en regardant fixement la rouquine.

* * *

_Faites moi plaisir, plein de reviews!_

_Kousto et Bella Swan, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, fondez un club d'obsédées du cul! ^^_

_A bientôt,_

_13_


	33. Va crever Rosalie!

_Voilà une suite qui sera courte pour certaines!_

_Bonne lecture,_

_13_

* * *

Deux jours après, les deux couples étaient à Forks, chez les Cullen. Jasper, Edward et Emmett se relayaient pour surveiller la maison du chef Swan. Charlie, prévenu par Carlisle de l'absence de sa fille en raison d'une maladie contagieuse, passait le plus clair de son temps à la réserve, seul territoire interdit aux vampires. Même Rosalie ne s'y risquait pas. Cette dernière préférait laisser croire qu'elle allait abandonner la partie mais attendait le bon moment pour assouvir sa vengeance.

* * *

Dans la villa, on pouvait entendre des protestions provenant d'Emilie car Carlisle voulait absolument la soigner malgré ses dénégations concernant son état physique.

- Puisque je vous dit que je vais très bien! Cria la française.

- C'est ça. Rétorqua Carlisle avec un sourire en coin. Je suis médecin.

- Pelirroja, aide moi.

- Désolée mais non. Laisse Carlisle s'occuper de toi.

- _Je ne veux pas qu'il voie certaines cicatrices._ objecta Emilie.

- _Emilie, je te rappelle que je suis médecin et que des cicatrices, j'en voit tout les jours._ dit Carlisle en français avec une pointe d'accent anglais. _Viens dans mon bureau s'il te plaît. Si tu le souhaites, Isabelle peux nous accompagner._

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Emilie suivi Carlisle en compagnie de la rouquine. Le médecin laissa la française se mettre en sous-vêtements et, une fois de plus, Isabelle frissonna.

- Allonges toi sur la table d'auscultation. Si tu as mal au dos, n'hésite pas à me le dire.

- Vous inquiétez pas, j'ai survécu à pire. Dit la brune en serrant les dents.

Carlisle esquissa un sourire et, tout en évitant de lui faire mal, commença l'examen. Les mains du médecin se faisaient légères mais cela n'empêchait pas la brune de ressentir de la douleur.

- Rosalie ne t'a pas loupée. Commenta Carlisle. Heureusement que tu es une vampire parce qu'au vue de certaines marques (désigne plusieurs endroits sur le ventre), tu aurai du mourir.

- Celles là ne sont pas l'œuvre de Rosalie. Elles sont plus anciennes.

- Comment te les ai tu faites?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai droit à ce genre de traitement. Dit la française de façon évasive.

Carlisle ne répondit pas et fit signe à la jeune femme de s'asseoir, jambes pendantes, afin de vérifier ses réflexes.

- De ce côté-là, c'est normal. Est-ce que tu veux me parler?

- Vous parler de quoi? Dit Emilie sur la défensive.

- De tout ce que tu veux.

- Parce qu'en plus, vous êtes psy?

- Non mais je suis à l'écoute des gens. (Emilie se lève) Que fait tu?

- Je me rhabille. (grimace et Carlisle s'approche) M'approchez pas, restez ou vous êtes.

La française enfila péniblement son jean et boutonna sa chemise. Elle sourit à sa compagne et dit:

- ça vous dérange si je fume?

- Non. Met toi près de la fenêtre.

Emilie alla près de la fenêtre et, patiemment, Carlisle attendit le moment ou la vampire allait parler.

- Comme vous le savez, j'ai besoin de dormir. Je dort pas beaucoup… Peut être trois voire quatre heures par nuit mais c'est amplement suffisant pour que je sois en forme. Du moins, en théorie. Je.. Je fait des cauchemars. Avoua la brune d'une petite voix.

- Ce sont des cauchemars violents? Demanda Carlisle bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui.

- Depuis quand tu en fait?

- 1942. Répondit la Française d'une voix blanche.

Instinctivement, Emilie serra les poings et Isabelle se mit à côté d'elle.

- Blondie a fait sauter toutes mes barrières. Tout ce que j'avais patiemment érigé pour me protéger, pour ne plus penser à cette période là est parti quand Blondie m'a gentiment fait comprendre que ce n'était pas à moi d'être là. Tout est remonté d'un coup. Ne vous méprenez pas Carlisle, je ne dit pas que c'est de la faute de Bella. La seule coupable, c'est Rosalie.

Carlisle se prit la tête entre ses mains et murmura:

- Je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir su plus tôt que c'était Rosalie qui était à l'origine de tout ça.

Le médecin se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Emilie qui avait allumé une nouvelle cigarette.

- C'est elle qui a tué mon père. Carlisle, vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ses actes.

Le médecin ne sut quoi répondre et sorti de la pièce pour aller rejoindre Esmée. Les deux françaises restèrent silencieuses un moment jusqu'à ce que la rouquine dise:

- Tu ne lui a pas tout dit. J'ai vu ton regard quand tu as dit à Bella que tu lui a promis qu'elle ne prendrai plus ceux à qui nous tenons le plus.

- Tu voulais que je dise quoi devant Alice? Que je veux tuer sa salope de sœur parce que c'est elle qui a tué mon père? Oui Isa, je ressens de la haine, beaucoup plus que ceux à qui je doit certaines cicatrices!

- Ne laisse pas la colère prendre le dessus sur toi. Commença la rouquine.

- Tais toi! Hurla la brune. Tais toi! Je me suis toujours efforcée d'agir pour le mieux, de me conformer à ce qu'on attendait de moi et… regarde le résultat: je suis obsédée par des fantômes! (Isabelle veut la prendre dans ses bras) Ne me touche pas. Je ne veux plus qu'on me touche.

* * *

Alice prenait un bain. La belle vampire avait retrouvé avec une joie non dissimulée son univers familier. Bella s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand Isabelle manqua de défoncer la porte.

- Alice, Bella, faut m'aider. Emilie s'est enfuie. Dit la Française d'une voix paniquée.

- Isa, calme toi. Si ça se trouve, elle est simplement partie faire un tour. Dit Alice en venant précipitamment.

- Non. Emilie veut tuer Rosalie…

* * *

Postée dans un arbre, Emilie sentait les différentes odeurs, essayant de percevoir celle de Rosalie. Elle fini par retrouver sa trace et, silencieusement, remonta la piste pour arriver dans une clairière en pleine forêt éclairée par la lumière de la lune.

- Blondie, t'es ou? Cria la brune. Sors de ta cachette!

- Ici. Dit Rosalie en descendant d'un arbre.

- Viens là qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Parce que tu crois que tu es en état de me battre?

- Cause toujours. Tu vas encore prendre la fuite?

- Pas cette fois. Répondit la vampire blonde en se rapprochant d'Emilie.

Dès lors, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse surhumaine. Très vite, des bleus firent leur apparition mais les deux vampires n'y prêtaient pas attention. Après un court moment ou Rosalie eut le dessus, Emilie se rappela des séances de cac et tourna la situation à son avantage en clouant Rosalie au sol, les bras coincés sous son corps. La main gauche serrait le cou avec force tandis que le poing droit s'abattait avec la précision d'un métronome sur le visage.

- Je vais te tuer… gronda Emilie.

- T'oseras jamais. T'aura jamais assez de cran pour finir ce que tu as commencé.

Le poing s'écrasa avec violence et une voix cria:

- Non!

* * *

_Bella Swan: que veux tu... il m'arrive de plier à certains ordres de ma dr House^^_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews!_

13


	34. Le début de la fin

_Après bien des péripéties, je fait une MAJ. Je l'avoue, j'ai été malade... La faute à ce temps complètement pourri! Même en Allemagne, il y a de la neige..._

_Plus que deux ou trois chapitres avant la fin, je ne sais pas encore._

_Bonne lecture, _

_13_

* * *

_- Je vais te tuer… gronda Emilie. _

_- T'oseras jamais. T'aura jamais assez de cran pour finir ce que tu as commencé._

_Le poing s'écrasa avec violence et une voix cria:_

_- Non!_

Rosalie tremblait comme une feuille. Emilie, toujours à califourchon sur elle, ne réagit même pas quand elle entendit la voix d'Isabelle. Son poing était à quelques millimètres du visage de la blonde et la brune gronda:

- M'approchez pas!

- Tu n'auras jamais assez de courage pour le faire… murmura Rosalie, sûre d'elle.

- _Oh si… Je peux sentir en toi la peur… Aufwiedersehn Fräulein Cullen_…

Immobilisée par les bras de Carlisle, Isabelle vit sa compagne marteler de coups le visage de la blonde quand Alice et Bella se précipitèrent sur les deux vampires. Bella essaya de ceinturer Emilie tandis qu'Alice, poussant un grondement de colère, fondit sur Rosalie.

- Bella, lâche moi. Dit froidement Emilie.

- Non. Ne laisse pas la vengeance prendre le dessus sur toi. Si tu la tue, plus jamais tu ne pourras te regarder dans une glace…

Pendant le cours échange entre les deux amies, la rouquine rejoignit Alice et serra les bras de la vampire blonde dans le dos.

- Tu m'as manquée rouquine. Dit Rosalie en éclatant de rire.

- C'est ça, c'est ça. Quelque chose à dire avant de partir?

- Juste à Emmett. Je suis infiniment désolée. Dit elle au géant qui se tenait aux côtés de Carlisle.

Emmett ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder fixement sa femme. Carlisle serrait Esmée dans ses bras, la tête enfouie dans l'épaule de son mari. Jasper et Edward regardaient simplement la scène, se tenant prêt au cas ou Rosalie déciderai à nouveau de s'échapper.

- Bella, lâche moi, je vais lui faire la peau à cette pétasse. Gronda Emilie.

- Hors de question. Répliqua la jeune femme.

- Lâche moi. Dit elle froidement en essayant de se débattre.

Bella ne dit rien et resserra son étreinte. Emilie gronda de douleur et se rappela brusquement que, physiquement, Bella était plus forte qu'elle pour l'instant. Isabelle regarda sa compagne et esquissa un sourire. Alice posa ses mains sur les deux joues de Rosalie et dit, d'une voix triste:

- J'avais une confiance aveugle en toi mais tu ne me laisse pas le choix…

- Alice, pardon. Murmura Rosalie.

- Trop tard. Dit la belle vampire en faisant claquer le cou de la vampire blonde tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder Rosalie.

Le corps de Rosalie glissa lentement sur le sol. La rouquine rejoignit sa compagne et Emilie dit:

- Ne me touche pas. _Isa, recule. Je ne veux pas… _

Complètement hébété, Emmett contemplait le corps de sa femme. Sans rien dire, il prit délicatement le corps dans ses bras et dit, tout en s'éloignant:

- Je veux être tout seul avec elle.

Le clan Cullen regarda Emmett partir. De son côté, Bella s'approcha doucement d'Alice et la serra dans ses bras. La belle vampire enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de sa compagne et murmura:

- Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait…

- Ce que tu as jugé bon…

- C'était ma sœur.

Bella ne sut quoi dire et resserra son étreinte.

* * *

L'ambiance était morose chez les Cullen. Emmett n'était toujours pas réapparu et Carlisle savait, par expérience, que la solitude pouvait être bénéfique et il connaissait suffisamment Emmett pour savoir qu'il reviendrai. De son côté, Alice se sentait coupable. Enfermée dans sa chambre et ne répondant pas aux supplications de sa compagne, la belle vampire ressassait sans cesse ce qu'elle avait fait à Rosalie.

- ça ne sert à rien de te sentir coupable. Dit Emilie en entrant par la fenêtre. Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas à Bella?

- Besoin d'être toute seule.

- Biche, en cet instant, tu as surtout besoin de la présence de ta femme. Dit la Française en esquissant un sourire. Tu n'a pas à te sentir coupable des agissements de Rosalie.

- Mais c'est moi qui l'ai…

- Peut être. Coupa Emilie. Garde en toi les images d'une Rosalie que tu aimais. Ne laisse pas ton sentiment de culpabilité prendre le dessus. Alice, je parle en connaissance de cause. Il ne faut surtout pas que tu laisses ce sentiment là te bouffer sinon, tu ne t'en sortiras pas. Et songe à Bella… Elle n'a pas besoin que sa compagne se torture l'esprit avec des si…

Emilie posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie et lui sourit.

- Nous faisons tous à un moment de notre vie des choses plus ou moins avouables qui peuvent avoir des incidences sur notre vie. C'est comme ça, il faut apprendre à vivre avec.

- Comment tu fait?

- J'en parle à Isa. Alice, ne te ferme pas à Bella. Dit la Française en passant par la fenêtre.

Alice lui adressa un sourire et alla ouvrir la porte à Bella. La jeune vampire se précipita dans ses bras et l'embrassa. D'abord tendre, le baiser se fit plus insistant. La main gauche de Bella lui caressait la joue tandis que la droite était posée sur ses fesses. Celles d'Alice étaient contre son dos. Brusquement, les mains de Bella arrachèrent la chemise de la belle vampire, la laissant en soutien-gorge. La vue n'était pas déplaisante, bien au contraire. Bella posa ses lèvres sur le ventre de sa compagne et lui parcouru le torse de sa langue. Alice rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux mi clos, ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui les fit basculer à terre. Elles se déshabillèrent complètement et Alice se mit sur Bella, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle s'embrassèrent de nouveau et les mains d'Alice lui caressèrent les seins. Bientôt, ce fut sa bouche qui remplaça ses mains. Bella se tortillait dans tout les sens et la belle vampire prenait tout son temps. Elle fit une première incursion dans le bas ventre de Bella et continua à caresser les jambes de sa compagne, la bouche à quelques centimètres du sexe de sa compagne. Bella bougea le bassin et Alice comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse cesser sa torture. Elle s'empara tout doucement du clitoris et joua du bout de la langue avec. La belle vampire embrassa Bella et introduisit deux doigts en elle. La jeune femme eut un orgasme et à son tour, fit la même chose à Alice.

Les deux vampires bougeaient en même temps, elles ne formaient qu'un seul corps. Au bout d'un moment, Alice se laissa tomber sur Bella, visage enfouit dans le cou de sa compagne, les mains de Bella posées sur son dos.

- Je t'aime ma belle amoureuse…

* * *

_Et j'ai finalement mit un lemon! (surtout pour miss K et Bella Swan. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, fondez un club d'obsédées du cul! ptdr)_

_Allez, plein de reviews!_

_13_


	35. Épilogue?

_Dernier chapitre de la première partie!_

_Merci à toutes et à tous de m'avoir lue et merci pour vos reviews. Dans quelques jours, je mettrai la deuxième partie de mon histoire._

_Un grand merci à Kousto qui s'est chargée de taper la fin et de la poster. Ild_

_13_

* * *

Villa

Alice se tenait près de la fenêtre et regardait ses mains. Mains qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, avaient parcouru le corps de Bella et qui avaient tué Rosalie. La belle vampire soupira et esquissa un sourire en voyant la tête brune d'Emilie par la fenêtre.

- Viens dehors. Dit la française. Bella n'est pas avec toi?

- Non. Elle est partie chez son père. Et 13?

- Avec Carlisle, Ed et Jasper. Moi, je suis de mauvaise compagnie. Dit Emilie en haussant les épaules.

Alice sortit par la fenêtre et les deux vampires allèrent sur la terrasse. Tout en se servant un verre de vodka et en allumant une cigarette, la française regardait Alice qui fini par dire:

- Comment fait tu pour ne pas y penser?

Emilie eut un sourire triste, but son verre cul sec et s'en servit un autre.

- J'y pense tout les jours et je le revit dans mes cauchemars. C'est comme ça. (soupire) Je t'ai menti en disant que j'en parle à Isa. J'en suis incapable. (pose une main sur l'épaule d'Alice). Fait abstraction de tout ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais il le faut. Pour toi et pour Bella, oublie ce que tu as fait à Rosalie.

- C'était ma sœur…

- Si tu culpabilises, Rosalie aura définitivement gagné. Si tu ne l'aurai pas fait, je l'aurai fait. (_Au nom de mon père et de ce qu'elle m'a fait….)_ Ce que tu vis avec Bella est exceptionnel alors ne laisse rien le gâcher.

Alice sourit et Emilie ralluma une cigarette. La belle vampire remarqua que son amie jouait avec une bague qu'elle portait autour de son cou.

- Tu joues de plus en plus avec quand tu es nerveuse. Remarqua Alice.

- C'était l'alliance de ma grand-mère. Répondit la française en souriant. Grand-mère me l'a donnée avant de mourir pour le jour ou je me marierai.

- Ce n'est pas le cas avec Isa?

- En France, nous n'avons pas encore le droit de nous marier. En fait, je pensais à l'épouser symboliquement ici. Ma rouquine a encore des rêves de robe blanche et tutti quanti…

- Et?

- Je ne le ferai qu'à une seule condition. Que toi et Bella vous vous mariez. Et puis, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu doit rencontrer avant de songer à faire quoique ce soit avec Bella.

- Qui?

- Rencontrer belle-maman!

* * *

Maison de Charlie.

Assis dans son fauteuil favori, Charlie avait écouté, sans rien dire, Bella. A présent, le chef de la police regardait sa fille unique avec de la fierté et aussi un peu de tristesse.

- Bella, je ne te rejette pas. Pour moi, tu as fait ce qui te semblait juste. Je suis infiniment fier d'être ton père.

- Papa, tu sais que je ne vieillirai plus et que je n'aurai pas d'enfants.

- Chacun fait ce qu'il veux de sa vie. Toi, tu as fait le choix de lier la tienne à celle d'Alice et tu en a accepté les conséquences. C'est le principal pour moi. Que ma petite fille soit heureuse.

Charlie sourit et Bella lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

- En tout cas, je peux dire adieu à nos repas en tête à tête! Plaisanta Charlie.

La jeune vampire éclata de rire et serra doucement son père dans ses bras.

- Merci papa.

- Par contre, ne dit rien à ta mère sur ton nouveau mode de vie.

- Je n'en avait pas l'intention.

- J'espère qu'Alice ne sera pas intimidée par ta mère! Pouffa Charlie.

- J'ai du souci à me faire pour Alice? Dit Bella, inquiète.

- Tu sais que ta mère n'est pas très ouverte…

* * *

Restaurant

Renée attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée sa fille, en témoignait la nappe légèrement chiffonnée de sa table. A son grand étonnement, Renée vit arriver Bella en compagnie d'Alice.

_Ma fille est accompagnée d'une jeune femme? _

- Bonjour maman. Dit Bella en l'embrassant sur les deux joues. Tu as fait bon voyage?

- Oui, oui. Répondit Renée tout en regardant Alice. Vous êtes?

- C'est ma compagne. Répondit Bella. Maman, voici Alice Cullen, Alice, voici ma mère.

Les deux femmes se serrèrent la main et Renée dit, d'une voix glaciale:

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu venais avec une femme.

- Tu espérai quoi à la place? Papa t'avais dit que je viendrai avec mon amie.

- Il ne m'a pas précisé que c'était une femme.

Sentant que sa compagne essayait de garder son calme, Alice glissa sa main dans la sienne.

- Parce qu'en plus, vous vous touchez en public?

- Pour toi, le simple fait qu'Alice me prenne la main, c'est de l'attouchement? Non mais je rêve! Dit Bella d'une voix ou pointait de la colère. Tu m'as élevée dans la plus grande tolérance et… Regarde ta réaction.

- Pourquoi une femme?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Répondit sèchement Bella.

Renée regarda Alice et dit:

- C'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de tout ça…. Vous l'avez pervertie.

Malgré elle, Bella lâcha un grondement de colère. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi tour quand Renée rajouta:

- Tu prend la fuite?

- Non. Je préfère partir avant de dire des choses que je risquerai de regretter. Répondit Bella en partant.

* * *

Quelque part, dans une forêt perdue au fin fond des Etats Unis, Emmett regardait le corps allongé de sa femme. Le vampire était partagé entre deux sentiments: la colère et la tristesse. Emmett était en colère contre Alice car c'était elle qui avait tué Rosalie et la tristesse car il en était toujours amoureux.

Le géant savait qu'il aurait dû brûler le corps de son épouse mais il n'en avait pas le courage. Du moins, pour l'instant. Emmett voulait encore contempler la beauté irréelle de Rosalie, graver son image dans sa mémoire. Le vampire crut halluciner quand il entendit un râlement provenir de Rosalie. Il s'approcha précautionneusement de sa femme et fut surpris en entendant de nouveau un râlement.

Rosalie était vivante….

Fin de la première partie

* * *

_Je sais, je sais, je suis très vilaine avec vous. Alice et Bella vont elles se marier? (ça fait un peu phrase de soap opera ce blablabla...)_

_A bientôt pour la deuxième partie,_

_13_

_PS: pour celles qui râlent parce que "c'est pas cohérent", je le répète, il y a une suite. Un peu de patience, c'est pas facile avec un bras dans le plâtre^^_


End file.
